Never Been Kissed
by ilove jacksparrow
Summary: A spunky young woman is brought aboard the Pearl after being marooned by Davy Jones. What's her secrets, other than all she's known is the deformed crew members of the Dutchman? She's never known love, other than fatherly love. AU set after DMC. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm going to give this story a go. I don't know how it'll do, but it's worth the chance:). A fresh start is good, no? I'm going to be doing this one and updating Forever's not Eternity at the same time for a while. Basically this one is about a woman who is marooned on the same island as Jack. He takes her aboard, and well, you'll see:). It's an AU; Jack has been rescued from Davy Jones' locker, but that's all. Think of Miley Cyrus's hair in Hannah Montana; that's how I'm trying to portray her hair. It might be hard to describe, which is why I'm giving you that visual. Read and Review please!!!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack Sparrow looked out into the horizon as he steered, the sun starting to sink below the line that separated sea from sky. He enjoyed many things, as everyone accustomed with his name knew, such as rum, finding lovely little strumpets in the streets of Tortuga, and of course, being the captain of the fabled Black Pearl. But his favorite, although it'd taken him quite a few years to admit to himself rum wasn't his favorite, was being at the helm. He could steer, command his faithful crew, and think all at the same time.

On this particular day, however, his quiet helm time was interrupted by Gibbs. As much as he trusted the man, he did not like being interrupted by him when he was at the helm. Attacks, raids, and men that he just wanted to torture were an exception. "Cap'n!"

He turned his dreadlocked head towards the first mate. "What the bloody hell is it?"

"A woman, Cap'n. She's…"

No other words needed to be said, for Jack immediately left the wheel in possession of Gibbs and looked over the rail. A few yards away was the island that Barbossa, who was regretfully on the ship at the moment, had marooned him on before. But instead of it being empty-shored, like it usually was whenever they occasionally passed it, there was a woman lying on the golden sand. She appeared to be unconscious, but due to the fading sunlight, Jack could not tell. "Men, prepare a longboat. Gibbs, Cotton, come with me. Hector," he turned to his at-the-moment friend, Barbossa. "Drop the anchor. Mr. and Missus Turner, prepare a makeshift bed in my cabin. No lingering." He went to the spot where a longboat was supplied with a blanket and oars. It wasn't that far to the island, but due to the fact he was going to carry aboard the woman, the boat would help.

The boat was lowered, Jack, Cotton, and Gibbs all aboard as it gracefully touched the water. The latter men rowed the short distance while their Captain kept an eye out in the back. Before long, they reached the stretch of land that Jack had come to despise with a passion. He didn't hesitate to get out, swaggering in his traditional fashion over to the unconscious body. He knelt, checked for her pulse, and lifted her into his arms. It wasn't the fact that he wanted to help the poor soul; it was more of the fact that he wanted to know who also marooned people. At least Barbossa would finally have someone to chat with since they both had a common interest, Jack thought with a grimace as he carried the woman to the boat. He sat in the back once more, this time a dark-brunette adorning his lap.

The boat was raised from the water once they reached Jack's beloved ship, the newcomer being gawked upon as he carried her to his cabin. He instructed Will and his murderess-now-forgiven wife to leave, shutting the door behind them. He laid her on his bed, noting her appearance. Her arms showed muscle that was usually not expected from a woman, along with what he could tell of her legs through dark brown breeches. The sleeves of her cotton shirt were dirty, as were his own; hers, however, were thinner, showing her toned arms. She was relatively thin, yet healthy with a tanned complexion. Delicate skin adorned her face, which Jack considered to be beautiful. There wasn't a flaw about her, except for the fact that there was something untold about her that made him want to know more about the beauty before him. Her dark hair was sprawled around her as she lay, waving and curling. Jack was about to dare himself and touch it, when he found himself being stared at by a pair of pure blue eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stared up at the man before me. Oh, why did I recognize him? I knew I'd never met him, but his identity was deffinatly stored in my brain somewhere. His hair fell in dark waves and tangles, bangles and dreadlocks adorning it. No doubt he was a pirate; the mark was branded into his left forearm, which was hovering above my forehead. His eyes were a dark shade of brown, yet not quite black. I could tell he was confused about me; most men were, considering that most dark haired, fair-skinned women didn't have blue eyes. I knew that he was sensing that there was more to me. Of course there was more, there always is in life. I sat up, leaning back on my forearms, which rested on the pillow behind me. I spoke as I shook out my long dark hair. "Who are you?"

The man's mouth curved itself into a smirk, revealing a few golden teeth. "Italian, are you?"

I had a faint Italian accent, for I _was_ Italian. But I'd been raised since I was eight or so by pirates, with an English accent of course. Therefore, I sounded like every other English woman except for a faint trace of my heritage. Only when I got aggravated or angry did my true Italian accent show itself; mostly because I was known to speak in Italian at those moments. I replied sarcastically. "Is it _that_ obvious?" The man just stared at me, the smirk never leaving his quite handsome face. "Well, since you can't seem to answer a question, I'll introduce myself as if _you'd_ asked the question. Andrea, Andie for short." I extended my right hand for it was closest to the man, leaning on my left arm with ease.

He just stared at me before taking my hand, releasing it quickly. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

As he spoke his name, I heard a click in my mind. That's who he was! Bootstrap had often described the man to me when I'd came aboard the ship I'd been on until the Captain had rudely marooned me on that forsaken strip of land. "I've heard of you. Wait a moment. If you're Captain of this ship, which I assume you are, then Will and his lass, Elizabeth, should be on board somewhere, no?"

Jack's eyes widened as he leaned back slightly, taken back by my knowledge. "How do you…"

I grinned as I swung my legs over the bed. "I assume you'd like to know how I got on that island, eh? Bootstrap mentioned that you'd been marooned there a fair amount of times. By a Barbossa."

"Bootstrap Bill Turner?"

"Yes, who else?" I could tell that I would give him a run for his gold. "I was marooned on that island by Davy Jones. Now I know you know him. He's spoken of you several times. Before he was ordered to destroy that horrible beastie of his, you were eaten, no? By Elizabeth Swann, wife of William Turner, son of Bootstrap, who is captive on the Dutchman?" I stood, watching his facial features twitch as I spoke.

"Past is the past, love. Now to more important matters, you speak of our mutual squid-faced… acquaintance as if you're, dare I say, _friends_ with him. Are you telling me that for once in his ancient life he hasn't tortured a human being with two legs, two arms, and other essential parts that a human is supposed to have?"

I laughed and smiled at him. "He didn't harm me when I was found quite some time ago, drifting in the ocean on a piece from a sunken ship. Bootstrap was ordered to teach me the ropes, as it were. I took a liking to him, considering I couldn't remember anything other than my name and age. As the only female on that ship around males, obviously I've taken to doing 'male' things, such as deck work…"

"No offense, darling, but as fascinating as that is, I really must insist on finding out why you were marooned."

"He told me as I grew older that I reminded him of his lover with my fiery temper. Last night, I stumbled upon him talking to a random crew… creature about who had hold of his heart. I'd never heard the name of the one who'd ordered him to destroy the Kraken. He discovered me listening, got angry, and threw me onto that island you found me upon. Now I know why his lover left him with that curse; he's horrible and angers at the slightest thing. I'd always respected him, for I didn't want to depart my father-like figure in my life, Bootstrap. But I've always hated how he kills men, that's how most of the men said I was different; my female instinct to protect. But I proved them wrong on the protecting part. I never spoke against it. So here we are…"

"Aye. I suppose you wouldn't mind allowing said name slip accidentally on purpose from your pretty little mouth, eh?"

I snorted and raised my eyebrows at the pirate Captain before me. "One condition, Jack."

"Captain, Andie. Never forget that…"

"Yes, well, one condition. You shall allow me to stay aboard this fine ship of yours to live as a crew member. That despicable creature marooned me; therefore I would like to make him angry by being on your crew. I'd live by any standards, except for the ones I oppose to."

"Darling, that would make them _your_ standards…"

I ignored him. "Do we have an accord?"

He extended his tanned and bejeweled hand, which I shook. "One question, love. How did you breathe underwater?"

I laughed. "That is for me to know, and for you never to find out. Now obviously it's dark outside." I motioned to the window not so far away. "Where shall I sleep?"

He grinned, raised his eyebrows at me and made a sweeping gesture with his hands. "In here love. I'll do something I normally wouldn't do; an effect of being momentarily sober. You can have the bed, for I can imagine what an effect the day has had on you. If all goes well, then you can move into a cabin of your own tomorrow, darling. Barbossa is staying in a hammock, so you can have the extra one." He turned and exited to tell the crew some information, I presumed.

I pulled the covers back and laid down, thinking about something he'd said. '_If all goes well…_'

_He must know_, I thought before drifting off to the scent of Jack, which I didn't mind at all. Rum, the ocean, and the male musk. All three I'd come to love over the twenty years I'd been on the Dutchman. _The question is, how?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I hope that wasn't too confusing for anyone! You'll find out what Jack 'must know' in the next chapter;). Evil, I know. Well, evil for anyone who reviews. Virtual cookies for anyone who reviews; I accept anonymous reviews. Just put a random name for all I care. Billy Bob Joe Frank Jr. works for me! R&R loves.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Three reviews. Whoot!!! That's excellent:). I love you all! And this story has been put on several favorites and alerts:). Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read and review this one too, please:). Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack closed the door and left, finding Gibbs up at the helm. Right as he opened his mouth to speak, he became aware of the crew, Will and Elizabeth included, staring at them. "You nosey dogs!" They didn't turn, they just stood as if their feet were nailed to the wood of the deck. "Fine. The lass is fine; her name is Andrea, but she prefers to be called Andie. She's of Italian decent, raised on a pirate ship when she was found as a child floating in the middle of the ocean."

"What ship, Jack?" Jack allowed his brown gaze to settle on Will, who was speaking. "What ship was she marooned by?"

"The… The… The Flying Dutchman." He held up his hands right as panic seemed to break through the crew. "Don't panic. She seems safe enough. Apparently she's been on there most of her life, and she appears to be twenty something so she can be of use on here. She says that Jones didn't torture her physically. He marooned her for reasons that don't apply to you."

As the crew scattered to their resting places and other various locations aboard the ship, Gibbs turned to Jack as he steered. "Cap'n, you said physically. Which means…"

Jack finished his sentence. "She's been cursed, I can tell you that. Whenever a soul that's been aboard his ship for any number of years, they'll have nightmares and such when they're departed from the Dutchman. Only when Jones is dead can the curse be broken."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows and nodded. Jack had been through all types of things, which explained his knowledge. "Then shouldn't you go down to the cabin, Jack?"

"Oh… Right!" Jack turned on his heal and fled down to the cabin just in time to see the beauty on his bed tossing and turning, about to fall off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was awaken when I was caught in a pair of strong arms. My heart racing along with my breathing, I opened my eyes to see Jack's brown ones gazing at me somewhat kindly. "What the bloody hell happened?"

Jack grunted slightly as he positioned me back on the bed correctly. Apparently I'd nearly fallen off during what I'd expected would happen. It was the curse that apparently he'd known about. "You nearly fell, Andie. You're welcome for saving you from hitting your pretty little head on the floor…"

"Shut it…" I sat up, running my fingers through my hair as he released me from his hold. "I need rum."

"You and I both, love." He went over to his desk, where he withdrew two bottles of the amber liquid, and handed me one. He sat near my knees, drinking his rum all the while.

I uncorked my own bottle, bringing it to my lips and taking a large swig. I noticed Jack watching me in amusement as I downed the bottle within moments. "What?"

"I've never known a woman to drink rum that fast, love."

"I'm not every other woman, now am I?"

Jack just shook his head, jumping off the bed as I got up to get another bottle. I found the open drawer and took a couple of bottles before returning to my previous position. As I uncorked the second bottle, Jack came back to the bed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Drinking your rum." I grinned as I took a swig, the liquid burning it's way down my throat. "Honestly, I think I deserve it." The bottle was once again lifted to my mouth and I drank as he spoke.

"Darling, you've been marooned. Hardly anything horrible about it, considering I've been marooned several times myself. And there's a limited supply of rum…"

"The sooner it's gone, the sooner we'll get on land, eh? I've only been on land twice to my memory since every ten years…"

"I know the rules." I took a swig as he did the same with his first bottle.

I finished where I'd been cut off. "…And I'd like to have land-legs. I've never been on a beach before, you know." Jack's face was priceless.

"You've only seen a tavern twice?"

"Once, actually. I only went to the taverns with the crew the last time we made port, roughly eight or so years ago."

"Lord, Andie. I wonder how you live."

"I'm not a male who goes to those places to see women make complete idiots of themselves by flirting and rubbing against pirates who are, no offense, just as idiotic." I chugged my rum as Jack chuckled.

He grinned as I just shook my head in wonder at him, my fingers running through my hair. I pulled it over my left shoulder and cocked my head at him. "No, darling, but one has to wonder how you got addicted to the drink."

"I stocked up. The men got kegs of it, and I'd drink that as well. If we were to run out, oh well."

Jack's face scrunched up in shock. "Years without rum… Years without rum…" 

I laughed. "Honestly, Jack. You're face looks like Jones', not including the moving tentacles of course, when Beckett told him to kill the Kraken. He told Jones that he could always stab the heart…" I was once again rudely cut off.

"Beckett? Beckett has the bloody heart? Figuratively speaking, of course."

"Didn't I mention that earlier?" I knew that the second bottle was getting to me, and that even though I'd promised to tell Jack about who had the heart earlier, but I didn't care. I was a pirate after all.

"No, darling you didn't."

I uncorked the third bottle and drank like a fish. When I finally came up for air, I laughed. "Why aren't you drinking? I've heard that you're usually the one to have a rum or two at a time…"

"Because frankly, I'm concerned. Something tells me that normally you wouldn't drink near this much at one time."

"Well…"

"There's something you're not tellingme, isn't there? You know more about the heart than you're telling. Where's the heart, Andie?"

I stuttered on my words, and I doubted the liquor had anything to do with it, although it was a possibility. "I-I don't know. With Beckett…"

"And where's Beckett…"

"I suppose he's out to sea somewhere, being the wig-headed pain in the…" Jack went over to his desk, pulled out some charts, and sat down, motioning me over.

"Come here, Andrea." Drinking my rum as I went, I stood next to Jack and looked at his charts. Obviously he knew what he was doing. "Where were you when Beckett ordered Jones to kill the terrible beastie?"

I laughed. I knew I was drunk, probably why I laughed at the word 'beastie'. "Right about… Here." I pointed to a clutter of islands with one hand while the other held the rum bottle to my lips. The Caribbean was full of islands, but I remembered the distinctive closeness of the islands. I'd stood at the bow, staring at them longingly while Beckett and Jones had talked.

"Ah… And how long ago was it?"

I calculated the days in my head, taking a moment due to the alcohol. "About three or so weeks ago…"

"Ah, then they should be right around here, savvy?"

"Savvy."

Jack snorted as he stood and grabbed his bottle from the desk. I held my own firmly in my hand as I went to get the two other bottles lying on the bed. "I was thinking," he started, "and I think I know a way to prevent you from falling." He grinned in a devilish fashion and I gave him a questioning look. "I share my bed with you, that way I can grab you and wake you."

"Fine." I sat the empty bottles down on his desk then got back in the bed, finishing off my current bottle and sitting it in the floor.

Jack came over, picked it up and put it with the rest before discarding his effects on a nearby table. When he was through five or so moments later, he got into the other side of the bed, to my right. I laid my head on the pillow, knowing my fate the next morning. As Jack moved around, I heard him chuckle. "You know, darling, it's been quite a while since I've had a lass, a pirate non the less, as beautiful as you in the same room as me. Let alone a lass that needs to be protected…"

I cut him off as I closed my eyes. "I do not!"

He continued. "…By the famous Captain Jack Sparrow. You know, you have taste…"

"Goodnight, Jack…"

"…And…."

"Goodnight!" I yelled, knowing it would shut him up. Thankfully, it did.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Seven reviews. Yay!!! That's great:). This chapter is sort of sappy yet not. Idk, it's not the best but I start writing the next chapter after I post one. Once this is up, I'll get to work on Chapter Four:). I think I'm going to postpone Forever's not Eternity. At least, not until I know this one is definitely doing well. Happy reading, enjoy, and review:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The famous Captain awoke right as the sun was rising, the light pouring in to reveal Andie's sleeping face. She looked angelic, unlike her fiery personality. Jack grinned as he thought about her drinking the night before. She'd had three rums, hardly nothing to him, but he knew it was enough to cause her to be sick. He knew he had a remedy that would calm her stomach, but she wouldn't admit she'd need it if he anticipated her actions correctly. _She truly is beautiful_, Jack thought as he reached toward a strand of curled hair that had escaped the rest. Tenderly, he tucked it behind her exposed ear. He admired the way it wasn't curly, but it wasn't quite fully wavy as it framed her delicate face. Her blue eyes stunned him whenever he looked at her, for they seemed to make her appearance even more gorgeous.

Andie hadn't moved after she'd become intoxicated the night before. Jack quickly concluded that if he were to give her pure alcohol before she laid down every night, then perhaps she'd be safe from the tossing and turning. Of course, he was still going to share a bed with her. He wouldn't dare jinx the chances of the alcohol failing, at least that would be his excuse. _Wait a bloody moment_, he realized, _I'm not actually… What's the word?__ Falling__ for her, am I? Bloody hell…_

The stirring of the angel beside him roused him from his thoughts. "Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Where's the privy?" She sat up straight, holding her head with one hand and holding her stomach with the other.

He pointed to a door that led to the room she required. In a moment she was through it, and he could hear her vomiting. Deciding to be a good man for a moment by getting up, he crouched down somewhat to her right and held back her elbow-length dark hair. It was soft as he held it in his rough, calloused hands that were adorned with rings. "Thank you." She breathed as she relaxed, leaning back on him, shocking him.

"You're welcome, love." He wasn't sure what to do and how to react, except to release her hair.

He could see that her eyes were closed, for her head was tilted back against his chest. Jack lowered himself into a cross-legged position and pulled her with him, her eyes momentarily fluttering open before closing once more. Andrea moved her head so the right side of her face was against his clothed chest. He was sure she could hear his heart beating rapidly, but she didn't let on about it. In another moment, she bolted up, as if she'd just realized what was happening. He did the same, snorting as he exited because she was holding her head, the movement causing her to become dizzy from the hangover she was currently experiencing.

Jack opened a drawer in his desk, pulling out a dark bottle. "Don't ask what's in it, just drink, savvy?"

She nodded feebly as she took it and drank a small amount. "Thank you again."

"Darling, as nice as the gratitude is, you're not yourself…"

He grinned as the fire returned to her bright eyes. "Well, excuse me for not feeling well after drinking enough alcohol… What are you laughing at?"

Jack smirked at her as she began to smile herself. Something struck Jack, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. _She hasn't fallen for__** me**__, has she?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bloody hell, I hadn't known him for a full day yet, and something was telling me that I was wanting Jack. I didn't know, of course because I'd never been in love before. Hell, I hadn't been kissed! I couldn't fall for him. I had to just trust him to be someone to help me destroy Jones, then maybe I could be with him. I didn't know for sure that I was falling for the famous Captain, but I had the gut feeling I was.

"C'mon, Andie. The crew will be eager to meet ye. You sure you feel up to going outside? The bright light…"

"I know. Let's go." I passed him and opened the door, being greeted by stares.

A young man and a woman who was obviously his wife came up to me as Jack went to the helm. The woman was beautiful in an odd way; she had honey eyes and wind-blown dirty blonde hair. She extended her hand out to me, which I shook politely. "Elizabeth Turner."

Turner. That meant that the man was… "William Turner." I knew it!

I shook his hand and released it, brushing the hair that was blowing in the wind behind my ears. "I-I know your father. Nice man, raised me and taught me everything I know."

Will smiled gently at me as he threaded his arm around his wife. "Yes, he's quite something. Do you happen to know where the Dutchman is? I need to save him…"

"Yes, I have a feeling Beckett, who has the bloody heart, will be calling him close again soon. And he doesn't want you to risk everything. I know him, and he wouldn't want you to lose your normal life just so he can be free. He'd choose to be with you, anyways."

Will looked at me, looking awestruck. "You know people well, don't you?" Elizabeth asked, smiling.

"I…" Jack interrupted as he came down to us.

"Good news! We will no longer be aimlessly drifting around in the ocean. We're setting a course for the area where I showed you last night, Andie. It's a few day's journey, but we need to get the heart." I looked into his dark eye as he spoke, seeing something flicker there that wasn't present when he was communicating one-on-one with other crew members.

A shiver went down my spine as I thought about my thoughts on Jack earlier. I'd barely known him a day! Disregarding my thoughts, I spoke. "Aye. That sounds good." I walked casually to an elder man with a parrot on his shoulder. Jack, who had followed me across the deck, introduced us with enthusiasm.

"Cotton, this is Andie, short for Andrea. She'll be joining us." He turned to me as Cotton shook my hand, smiling kindly. "He's mute."

I nodded and gasped when the parrot flew over to my shoulder, twisting it's head to get a better look at me with it's beady eyes. It was a beautiful bird, really. Cotton smiled as the bird squawked. "Ahoy matey!"

I laughed and allowed it to fly back to it's owner. "Mister Cotton, would you mind giving Andie here something to do?" Jack exited to the helm as I was given work to do.

My first day passed relatively well, except for when I nearly killed Jack. I was talking to Will about myself and the Dutchman. "So you're still going to share a cabin with Jack?"

I widened my eyes at him. "What?!" I turned in fury as I went to find Jack, who I found at the wheel. "Jack Sparrow! I thought you were going to allow me to sleep in the spare cabin." I glared at him with my blue eyes.

He smirked and snorted as he momentarily glanced at me. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself by tossing and turning. I'll give you pure alcohol to knock you out, but I cannot guarantee that it'll work, darling…"

I growled and went back down to finish my day's work. Within a few hours, the crew was retiring for the night as the sun melted into the Caribbean. I dreaded going back to the cabin, for I know that Jack would be there. Gibbs had taken over at the helm a short time ago. I closed the door behind me as I entered, taking off my boots and laying them by a stray sword I would use. I went to his desk drawer and withdrew a bottle, knowing he was running low. I took the bottle to the bed and lounged back on the pillows, uncorking the bottle right as he walked in. Jack grinned guiltily as he undid his effects and took off his boots. " 'ello love."

"Hello." I flung my cork at him childishly, causing him to laugh as it missed him narrowly. "You never told me…"

"Darling, need I remind you this is my ship, so I may tell you what I please?" He withdrew a bottle himself, taking a swig as he sat on the other side of the bed, stretching out. "We made progress today, however. We're closer to where I aimed for then I realized. When we get there…"

"I'll talk to Norrington with Elizabeth, she knows him, no? Perhaps she can pull a few strings and we can get the heart without much difficulty. She was a governor's daughter, correct? I have a feeling she could persuade just about anyone." I turned my head to the right as I drank my rum, watching Jack's face twist into a disgusted look.

"That she can. That sounds reasonable; though finding Jones shouldn't be that hard. We'll just command him to come to us. Although we have the heart, he'll still try to get to you. I know him too well, unfortunately."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Where's that pure alcohol?"

Jack grunted as he got up to find it. He came back from his desk a few moments later, carrying a bottle of the liquid that might help me. "You know, darling," He said as he handed it to me, "You sure do forgive quickly…"

"So you admit it!" I drank a small dose, then handed him. I kept going as he put the bottle up. "You admit that you should've told me!"

He just chuckled as I climbed under the covers, following suit after me. "You keep thinking that, deary."

In a moment, I was asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack awoke to the feel of bare feet kicking his legs. He opened his eyes and in the faint moonlight he could see Andie tossing and turning. Not wanting her to hurt herself, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close; she didn't stop moving. "Andie. Andie!" He whispered loudly to her, trying to get her to awake. The only response she gave him was a large shove she gave from writhing in his arms, causing him to roll onto his back. Her head adorned his chest now and the sound of his heart seemed to pull her out of the trance.

"Jack?" Her voice was groggy as she felt his chest and shoulders with her soft hands.

"Aye."

"Turn around. Beckett doesn't have the heart anymore, I know it. Jones… The dream…"

"I'll tell Gibbs tomorrow, love…"

"Now. It'll be too late."

Jack obeyed and went to find his first mate at the helm. "Turn around, Gibbs. She said Beckett doesn't have it."

"You sure, Jack?"

"I have a feeling she wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Aye Cap'n."

Jack went back down to the cabin, glancing at the ocean as he went. He realized how alike Andie and the ocean were; they could be gentle and playful, yet they were both strong and always going, never ceasing. As he entered the cabin, closing the door behind him, he saw that she was laying on her right side, facing him with blue eyes that were reflected by the moonlight. He laid back down on his back and before he could do anything, her head was once more on his chest, his heart soothing her back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you too everyone who's been reviewing. School is starting in less than two weeks, so I'll try to keep updating afterwards. Keep the reviews rolling in, please:). It'll be great if I get a lot, like the greater stories on my favorites:). Check them out! Review after reading. Enjoy:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to see that my head was adorning his broad chest that rose and fell gently as he slept, his left arm hooked around my waist. Pieces of the night before seeped into my memory, and I shuddered involuntarily as I remembered the dream. Somehow, I saw into Jones' memory, and I saw the heart in Jones' tentacle hand, pulsating gently as he placed it into the chest in his quarters. He's spoke to Bootstrap about something that I couldn't remember, something that'd caused me to toss and turn, which had led to the position we were in currently. Jack had been gentle, making sure that I'd been alright.

I felt him stretch out beneath me as he woke, loosening his grip on my slender waist. I rolled off and relaxed onto my pillow, watching him watch me. Our eyes met as I rolled onto my right side, facing him. "Sorry I woke you last night."

He smirked; not his trademark smirk, but a gentle, almost sympathetic smirk. "All's well, love. Although, the alcohol didn't prove to do much good now, did it?"

"You think?" I raised my eyebrows at him as I spoke sarcastically, which resulted in him chuckling at me.

"Yes, I do think so and I've thought…."

"Bloody Hell, Jack. You're last 'plan' didn't turn out so well…"

"I rather liked the outcome." He grinned, showing off his metal-adorned teeth at me.

My breath caught in my throat as he grinned, my heart skipping a beat. I wasn't sure if I liked what he was doing to me, but he seemed to enjoy it; after all he was a pirate, so his words about the position we'd awoke in weren't taken too seriously, although I didn't dismiss them completely. "Anyways, before I was interrupted," he grinned, "I realized that you calmed down once you heard a heartbeat. So maybe…"

"Fine, if it'll shut you up." I got out of the bed, strapping my sword to my waist and slipping on my boots.

He did the same, grabbing his belts, hat, and boots as he scurried about the room. I sat at the foot of the bed, fastening the ties on my boots as he continued to fasten his effects. As I tied back my thick waving hair, I noticed him watching me. I quickly finished and exited, blushing as soon as I was certain he couldn't see. My eyes were watching the wood as I walked, not noticing Will coming up to me. I bumped into him, snapping out of my trance and joining reality once more. He steadied me by holding my upper arms, gazing at me gently. "I'm sorry. I was just coming to find you. I need to ask you some questions about my father, mostly about the ship."

I grinned and gestured to the steps that led to the helm. "Of course."

We sat, watching the crew get into the normal rythem of work. I stared out at the ocean until the first question was sounded. "Is he alright?" I turned to him and nodded.

"He's fine. He loves you very much, you know. He's very proud to have you as his son."

Will smiled and turned his head to see Elizabeth coming down the stairs. She sat behind us as we turned to lean on opposing rails of the stairway. "Hello, Andie."

I nodded at her and smiled, getting distracted as Jack exited. "Finally. I swear, that man takes longer getting prepared than an aristocrat, no offense Elizabeth."

She laughed, smiling warmly at me. "You know I really don't miss that life. Those bloody corsets are…" She stopped when she saw my puzzled expression. "The most horrible contraptions ever thought of. They're cloth and bone that hold in a woman's waist so she can't eat hardly anything and to make her look thinner." Her honey eyes glanced at my thin frame. "Although you wouldn't need one. I didn't either, although my father insisted upon it. I passed out from the bloody thing; I met Jack that way actually."

I smiled in amusement. Despite the fact that it was my second day aboard and that the curse prevented a good night's sleep, I rather liked the ship. Another factor that was rather annoying was sharing a bed with Jack. He was the most irritating yet gentle man I'd ever met. Then again I'd never made any new aquatiances except for the two times we'd ported on the Dutchman and the few new crewmembers we'd get every now and then. Crewmembers…. Something made me have a DeJaVu, causing a worried expression to cross my face. Will noticed it and drug me out of my thoughts. "Andie, are you alright?"

I turned to him, smiling my most conviencing smile, knowing that I needed to tell Jack about the dream. "Yes, I'm fine. Will you excuse me?"

They nodded and exchanged glances as I got up and walked over to Jack, who was checking on the crew's progress on their various tasks. "Jack." He turned to me and grinned, which I returned. "I need to tell you something about that dream. He's going to…"

"Hold on a moment, darling. Marty…" He went to the midget and spoke to him about Lord knows what for what seemed to be forever. Finally, he turned back to me. "You were saying?"

"Are you avoiding me? Just a wild guess, but since you just went to talk to that man about what seemed to be nothing, judging from the way you were pointing to the sails and rigging then the floor, I'd say you were avoiding me."

"No? No no no no no! Of course…"

"Liar." I grinned up at him, knowing he was lying from the way he was repeating himself. "As I was saying, Jack, Jones is coming after me. I couldn't remember anything about what he was talking about in the dream, but something I'd thought about while talking to Elizabeth and Will made me remember…"

"He's coming after you?" He stared down at me with chocolate eyes, seeming somewhat…. Concerned. "When?"

"If I knew that, don't you think that I'd be prepared?"

"Right…" He swaggered off to the helm, stepping over where Will and his wife were seated still.

I turned to see Cotton standing there, shaking his head as he wiped down the ship's railing, grinning all the while. "Do you think there's something he's not saying?"

"Liar, liar!" The bird squawked at me, fluttering onto my shoulder as I stroked it's red head gently.

I thought about it. I'd only been aboard a mere two days, and already Jack was acting strange. Then again, my thoughts about him hadn't exactly been normal for me, either. I wasn't known to think thoughts regarding a man, at least a non-sea creature one, that happened to be handsome. I shook my head as the parrot flew back onto his master's shoulder, feeling utterly confused.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched from the quarterdeck as Andie walked across the deck, tending to random chores. _She really is something_, he thought as he watched. He was frankly quite worried about her, considering she'd said that Jones was going to come after her. _Although_, he thought with a grimace, _there's no sure way of knowing when_. Jones can come after her at any time…

His brown gaze followed her, watching her hair toss gently in the wind as she worked. Every now and then, her blue gaze would meet his brown one, causing him to remember her words from earlier. _"Are you avoiding me?"_ Of course he wasn't, or was he? He wasn't quite sure himself. All he knew was that she was driving him crazy, and Lord help him should he get any dafter. "I need rum," He mumbled as he climbed down the stairs opposite of where the happy couple was chatting, rum awaiting him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I entered the cabin at sundown, I was aware of the odor that rum provided. It wasn't that strong, but it was noticeable as I closed the door. When I turned, I saw Jack sitting at his desk with his booted feet propped up as he drank a bottle of the amber liquid. Four other bottles littered the desk, and a couple more were around the room. "'Ello love," he slurred as he got up, swaying from the liquor's effect on him. "Want a rum? I'm beginning to remember why I love it so much. You can't feel a bloody thing."

"Jack, what…"

"Nothing love. Just needed some relief from the stress of having Jones coming and…"

I stared at him as he came to me, his breath smelling horrible; I winced at the scent and he laughed. "C'mon. You're drunk…"

"Really, darling? I still need to finish this bottle…" I snatched it from his hand, collected the other bottles and set them on the desk with the rest.

"No you don't." I went back to him and helped him stumble to the bed, where he collapsed, pulling me with him. I got up as he groaned with disappointment.

"C'mon love. Do you not want a little fun…"

I stepped back. "No, I don't. You're drunk. If you'll shut it I'll also retire for the night…" I slipped off my sword and boots before climbing in next to him.

Since I was facing him, I could see his eyes, and through the haze of his drunkness I could see something that resembled care. "Darling, I'm drunk not poison. If it'll help you rest peacefully, by all means come here. Plus, I hardly think I'll be in a mood to handle your thrashing in the middle of the night."

Halfhazardly, I scooted closer to lay my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and inhaled his musky smell and the ocean, and of course rum. "Goodnight, Jack." I muttered as I drifted off, feeling his body relax as he did the same.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing. I actually remembered to spell-check this chapter, haha. I usually forget to hit the button, but yay me!!! Lol. I hope you don't think that their feelings are developing too quickly for each other. I'm trying to take it slowly, although I'm not going to keep typing day-by-day-by-day because that would take too long. I might do it until a certain point. Once I bring Jones on within the next couple of chapters, I might speed things up a tad bit? Would anyone oppose to that? Remember, I accept anonymous reviews! Review, read, and enjoy:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was awoken by Jack moving me. As I opened my eyes to see what was going on, I was greeted with his retreating back as he went into the privy to vomit. I heard the noises that confirmed my thoughts and I laid back down, resting on my right side. Something occurred to me; I hadn't moved at all during the night, probably because I was listening to a heartbeat the whole night. Assuming that was the reason, I stretched lazily and propped up on my elbows, watching as Jack stumbled back into the room to find his anti-vomit antidote. He glanced up with his dark eyes and grinned. "Morning love. You didn't turn around last night."

"I suppose it was the sound of a heart…"

"You sure it didn't have to do with the fact that you were sleeping with your head on the chest of a drunk and handsome pirate?"

"You're full of yourself." I rolled my eyes at him as I got up and slipped on my boots. "Whenever Jones comes, I'm sure he'll tell us why that worked." I turned around to see him grinning at me, gold teeth showing. "Jack, don't do anything stupid if he comes. From what I hear, that seems to be your favorite past time besides getting drunk. Speaking of which, I'm still certain you're not telling me something."

"I've only known you for three days now. Hardly any time to trust you with anything of mine."

I glared at him. "Even though I trust you to free me from my ties with the Dutchman?"

"Pirate, love." He smirked. "I thought that you would understand that of all people…"

I brushed past him and made a beeline for the door as he snorted. Out on the deck, the crew was bustling and doing chores as normal. But there was something on the horizon; something that I'd always wanted to visit, an island. I'd mentioned it to Jack, but I hadn't expected him to actually take me to one. I ran to the bow, watching as the tree-littered island approached. I could see bright flowers in the jungle, making it even more beautiful. I heard familiar footsteps behind me as my hair whipped around in the wind. Jack chuckled when he saw how fascinated I was. "I figured you should see that there are more than ports and drunken men. We also need some fresh fruit…" I turned around to see him grinning at me.

"Fresh what?"

He laughed and I glared at him with my blue eyes, figuring he should know I had only been on land twice to my memory. "It's a sweet type of food. You do know what that is, don't you?" I slapped his chest and he smirked. "We're approaching fast, darling. Care to explore it? Cotton will get the fruit with Marty, and we can explore the jungle…" I didn't hesitate or think about my actions as I flung my arms around his neck.

Jack chuckled as he squeezed my waist, where his arms were secure. I pulled back, realizing what I was doing; blushing all the while. He just grinned. "You're not blushing, now, are you, love?"

I growled in frustration as I left to go where I knew the longboat was being lowered. Jack boarded before me, extending his hand but I refused his help. I sat down beside him and watched in excitement as we approached the gorgeous stretch of land.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack grinned as she stepped gingerly onto the land, trying to get used to not having a rocking vessel beneath her as she walked. A grin entered his handsome face as she stumbled and finally got the hang of walking on land. Her blue eyes shimmered as she walked along the shore, the waves gently lapping at her boots. "C'mon, love." He motioned to the jungle, where the other two had disappeared to find fruit.

It had stunned him at first when she'd asked what fruit was, but then he recalled that she'd never been around anything other than the fishy crew of the Dutchman. Of course she hadn't eaten fruit! Jack led her into the forest, hearing her gasps as she would spot a colorful bird or flower. He knew this island, and he'd told Gibbs to head there on purpose; there was a beautiful spring at the heart of the island, one that would take her breath away. He didn't know why, but he wanted her to be happy, at least before Jones took her away.

Finally, they reached their destination. Jack grinned as she gasped at the beauty of the water, and she went to the bushes that adorned various tropical flowers in bright colors. He turned his back for a moment to look around, and when he turned back around, she was grinning at him with a bright pink flower tucked behind her left ear. It seemed to belong in her dark hair; it made her bright eyes stand out even more as he gazed at her. She truly hadn't deserved to have lived on a cursed ship for over half of her life, despite how fierce she was. At the same time, Andie was gentle with him while fighting for what she wanted. Her words from that morning stayed with him, causing him to whirlwind into thoughts about her once again. "I'm trusting you…" She was trusting him, for who knows why. He was a bloody pirate!

"Jack?" He shook his head, dismissing his thoughts and met her gaze. "You knew this was here, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Why…?"

Before he could respond, Marty and Cotton appeared, laden with melons. Jack silently thanked their timing and began to lead the way out. "C'mon, Andie."

She stared at him, puzzled, shrugged, and followed them out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack hardly spoke to me the rest of that day, not even talking as we lay in bed drinking a bottle of rum that night. I knew something was bothering him, but I wasn't quite sure if I'd like the answer. The flower that I'd gotten on the island was laying on the desk next to his charts. It was beautiful, and I'd felt like a young child as I'd explored that small clearing with the spring. It was just as gorgeous as the flower, making me think that I'd been in a dream instead of a new member of the Pearl's crew. Either way, it'd been an adventure. The only part that bothered me was not knowing what was driving Jack madder than a wet hen. I'd picked up that phrase from a crew member, not sure where they'd gotten it. It didn't particularly matter to me, anyhow.

"Jack?" I looked at him as I laid my bottle on the floor next to my spot on the bed.

"I'm fine love." He smirked, looking at me kindly.

"I've only known you three days, Jack Sparrow, but I can tell when something is disturbing a person. Lord knows you're disturbed enough."

He chuckled as he did the same with his bottle that I'd done with mine, only on his side of the bed. "True, true."

I stared at him, knowing he wasn't telling me something. "Like I said earlier today, I'm trusting you, so why…"

"There's nothing to trust you with, Andie. I give you my pirate word on that. Trust me, darling."

I grinned. " I do."

He grinned back and climbed under the covers, like I'd done a while back. He reclined on his pillow and motioned for me to get in the newly-found position that insured our peaceful slumber. I obeyed, and snuggled closer involuntarily. He chuckled, his laugh deep in his chest as it joined his heartbeat and his breathing. Before long, I was out like a lamp in a rainstorm.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: When I said "speed things up a bit", I meant with the time passing. Not with their relationship. However, I took all suggestions into account. Kayley Taylor: I'll continue with their flirting, for I made the mistake in "Forever" of rushing into a relationship. However… MissDepp4eva, I took your wants into mind and well, just read everyone:). Remember, I accept anonymous reviews! Review, read, and enjoy:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack awoke to hear Andie's soft voice from outside the cabin. Noticing that she wasn't in bed, he propped up on his elbows, seeing her back facing him as she propped up on the doorframe. Apparently she was talking to Elizabeth and only Elizabeth for once; whenever he saw the ex-governor's daughter, she was always accompanied by her husband. It was something that annoyed Jack for some reason. She seemed to tolerate the obsession that William had with her; it didn't matter to Jack that she was married, he needed to let go. Anyhow, Jack let that go for the moment. He fully concentrated on listening to their conversation that he wasn't supposed to hear.

"He's asleep right now. I had to pry myself out of his hold. It's kind of him, but he's been holding onto me tightly ever since we got married shortly after we rescued Jack. I'd killed him."

Andie snorted in amusement, her dark hair swinging as she moved her head slightly. "Yes, I've heard. Jack certainly is over that, isn't he? He's definitely… Something. What, I'm just not quite sure yet." The two women laughed.

Jack pouted and huffed louder than he meant to, for his roommate and killer looked through the doorway to see him staring at them like he was paying to watch them. "Talking about me? Shame on both of you." Despite his tone, he grinned as he was quite amused with the situation.

Elizabeth sighed and went onto the deck to help with the early-morning chores. Andie was already booted and her sword was sheathed. She merely smiled at him as she spoke. "She came to see if I was in a mood to talk. I needed to a break from talking to males, no offense…" With that, she left.

The way he'd acted since the island the day before had clearly stirred her pot, making her quieter than he knew she normally was. He didn't mind, however. It was quite humorous to see someone try not to speak to him, for hardly ever did they succeed. _I'd wager that she'll be fine by tomorrow_, he thought with a grin, tying his boots and fastening his many belts. She seemed to enjoy being "annoyed" with him. Andrea was the type of woman who thought she should know everything, and Jack was the type of pirate that was honest, but not honest enough to trust a woman from the start. After all, Elizabeth _**had**_ murdered him all because he trusted her. _Bloody women; they cause nothing but pain and trouble._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I grinned as I found Cotton, who pointed to a sail, indicating that it needed to be mended. As I began my chore, my thoughts wandered to the morning's happenings. Obviously Jack knew that I was annoyed by him not telling me whatever it was that he thought he couldn't trust me with. However, I could tell we both enjoyed the cat-and-mouse game we were playing, both of us trying to cause trouble with the other. I'd decided that I definitely had feelings for Jack, and it was a disturbing feeling, since I'd never experienced them before. The only way I knew how to deal with them was to annoy him, of course. I grinned as I proceeded, the sail nearly fixed in a couple of hours. I kept thinking of Jack and occasionally, I'd think about my old life on the Dutchman.

I missed Bootstrap, who I knew would help me should I get captured. Jones knew better than to throw me in a brig; I'd find a way out, he knew that I would. I also knew that he knew that I was on board the Pearl with Jack; how, was a mystery to me. Then again, no one dared question Jones except for maybe Jack. Then again, the latter was daft, with or without rum. That thought alone caused me to spin into the place in my head where thoughts consisting of Jack roamed, not having mercy on me as I helped out with other various chores around the deck.

Jack's voice pulled me out of my trance. "Oy, Andie!" I turned to see Jack a few feet away, grinning all the while. "Come here!"

I obeyed. I stared up at his dark eyes that were lined with fresh kohl. He was handsome, no doubt. "Yes?"

"C'mon. Gibbs is going to rest and I want you to get used to steering. I have a feeling you'll be put to good use." I widened my blue eyes at him as we ascended the steps to the helm. I stood in front of the wheel as Gibbs left, grinning at us all the while. I held two spokes firmly, a shiver gracing my spine as I felt Jack's larger hands cover mine. "You're doing fine, darling." I snorted with laughter.

"Of course. It's not like I was raised on a bloody ship for over half of my life."

Jack chuckled, his body moving closer to mine. My heart sped up as I struggled to keep my breathing even. "Of course not."

I would have been fine on my own, and I had the deepest feeling that Jack knew it as well, causing me to lose myself in thoughts once more. It couldn't have been possible that Jack felt the same way about me that I felt about him. He was a pirate; an honest one at that, but all the same he was a rum-soaked, lying, pirate who wasn't supposed to have a woman that he could be with at all times. He was supposed to go from woman to woman at taverns in random ports, not choose one woman. I stopped my thoughts, for I knew I didn't even know that he had feelings for me. We'd only met less than a week ago, hardly any time at all.

"You know, darling, I had a feeling you wouldn't keep not talking to me."

"Really, now?" I raised my eyebrows at him, turning my head slightly.

"Yes, because I am _**Captain**_ Jack Sparrow."

I rolled my eyes at him as I focused my gaze once more on the horizon. "I think I've just realized that something that's bigger than the ocean and sky."

"Do tell, deary."

I grinned as he scoffed at my answer. "You're ego. Honestly, every time someone mentions your name you add 'Captain' to it. I think you could be Captain of a dingy make-shift boat that barely had any seating and you'd still prance around calling yourself 'Captain.'"

"It is my title, Andie. I have to live up to it, you know." His left hand left the spoke and spun me around by the waist. I was faced with the dark eyes of _**Captain**_ Jack Sparrow, which were staring into my lighter sky-shaded ones. "It still fascinates me that with eyes such as yours that no man Jones has encountered has never tried to get you to leave. Tell me something, Andrea." He drawled out my name, causing said eyes to roll. "If another crew, another ship and Captain had rescued you from that strip of cursed land, would you have stayed and not fought them?"

I widened my eyes at him for the millionth time, causing him to chuckle as he smirked. "I would've done what you just said."

"But you didn't do that, now did you?" I shook my dark mane, watching as his eyes focused on it as it fell on my shoulders gracefully in peaceful waves, then refocused on my own eyes once again. "May I ask why?"

"I…" He raised his eyebrows at me, causing me to momentarily panic. "I don't know why, Jack. I just wanted to stay. I can't tell you why, but I did."

He tightened his grip on my waist as he momentarily glanced at the horizon behind me as he steered with his other hand. "Are you glad you did, love?"

I felt my heart begin to race again, my breath quickening. I didn't bother to hide it this time, for I was sure he could see it in my eyes. "Yes." I whispered.

I kept telling myself to wait to make a move on him, to wait until the 'opportune moment' arrived. Perhaps, a few weeks later. However, my heart seemed to have other plans for me. I could feel my eyes closing in sync with his as he leaned forward; I hadn't the faintest clue of what was happening, but I was enjoying it. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my face, exiting his nose and mouth slowly. A lurch of the Pearl caused us him to back me up against the wheel, his lips crashing onto mine involuntarily.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And yes, I'll keep updating everyday/every other day probably until school starts in less than a week (sob). Oh well, that's what weekends are for, no? This story has the most reviews besides my first crappy story, but it had 20 reviews for like 20 something chapters while this one has what, seven chapters and seventeen? I love you guys with all my heart, you guys keep me going:). Remember, I accept anonymous reviews! Review, read, and enjoy:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack knew he should be concentrating on why the Pearl had lurched so hard because they weren't near any islands or reefs, but he didn't think on it for long; he had his lips on Andie's and he could feel her body stiffening beneath his own. He let go of the wheel and used the free hand to massage the base of her neck, beginning to move his lips on hers. She'd let on that this was her first kiss, and Jack grinned into it as he felt her catch on. Deciding that the sudden movements of the Pearl should be found, he pulled back and looked into her sky eyes that he admired. "C'mon, darling." He pulled her away from the wheel, smirking.

Almost immediately, Jack flew to the railing and looked over it, seeing movement that caused him to momentarily panic. He'd known it would happen, but not so soon. Andie looked at him, puzzled, when she saw his expression. "What…?"

She was cut off by the Dutchman rising before them, water splashing all over the decks of both ships. The peg leg was heard approaching the closest rail, and Jack wrapped his right arm around Andie's shoulders, plastering a smirk on both of their faces. Obviously she was annoyed by Jones, but she didn't let it show.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was still recovering from being kissed by Jack Sparrow, and then the Dutchman came. As soon as the loathed sea creature came into view, I growled deep in my throat. Jack's arm tightened, trying to calm me but it did no good. I continued to glare as Jones saw me, smirking evilly in that special way of his. "Ah, Andie, getting comfy with a new crew are we?"

I was aware of Elizabeth and Will behind me; I knew that in a heartbeat they would fight to keep me here. "You know, Jack doesn't maroon people, although Barbossa is said to." I glanced at the pirate who was standing and grinning at me a ways back from us. "Then again I haven't gotten to know him well enough yet to know if he'd do the same to me. Although…"

The tentacles on Jones' face twisted with anger as he narrowed his eyes on me. Before I knew it, he was in front of us. "Did he now?" I growled again. "It surprises me, Sparrow, that you can keep up with this little minx. She's quite feisty, isn't she?"

"What do you want?" I spat at him, knowing it would anger him even move.

He approached me slowly, getting closer than I'd have liked. "I want you to come back on the ship. I knew that you would end up coming on this ship; it was the only way to get my heart back. How, is none of your business." Jack hooked his arm around my waist, pulling me close to his side, and I held his hand that rested on my stomach. "Come with me. Now." I just glared at him. "Fine. I give you a choice then. Either come with me, where you can be with Bootstrap and I won't harm Sparrow. Choose not to, and I'll destroy the Pearl." He popped his lips. "And Bootstrap Bill Turner won't have a much better ending." I felt my heart speed up drastically as it seemed to land in the pit of my stomach. "I'll give you two days." With that, he disappeared back on his own ship and I saw Bootstrap looking at me. He smiled slightly then went to tend to his Captain.

Behind me, I heard Will talking to Elizabeth about what had just happened. I turned to him, apology written all over my face. "Will, I…"

He cut me off and smiled gently at me. "I'll understand, whatever you do."

The cursed ship descended into the turquoise water, disappearing from our view. After a few moments, I turned to Jack in his grip and threw my arms around him. I'd not been scared. No, that wasn't why I was hugging the pirate close. I didn't want to choose between the two ships. I loved being on the Pearl, with Jack, and of course the Turners. But I also loved Bootstrap, and I didn't want the Pearl to be destroyed once more. "Jack, I…"

"I know, love. I know." He buried his face in my hair as I rested my head on his chest, knowing that his heart couldn't save me from this nightmare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched as she pulled away, smiling gently, and went into their cabin. He stood their on the deck, knowing what she was feeling. _She shouldn't have to think about her answer_, he told himself, _but she is_. He knew that she didn't want to leave; her responding to the kiss told him that. No, Andie would have to decide. If nothing else, she could get the heart.

The pirate entered the cabin and saw her standing by the window, her arms wrapped around herself as she watched the horizon. The sun was starting to set as he went to the desk, discarding his effect belts and boots. She turned around at the sound of the belts being placed on the desk. "What're you doing? Shouldn't you be out there, Jack? It's not even dusk…"

"Aye," he started as he went over to stand next to her, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "But I think there are more important things to take care of..." Her eyes turned to him, almost navy as she thought about her predicament.

"If you're wanting to know what I'm going to do, I don't know." He watched as she faced him, glancing to the horizon occasionally. "I just don't…" Jack found himself feeling sorry for her as she did something he'd never dreamed of seeing her do; cry.

"Come here, darling." Andie rested her head against Jack's slightly revealed chest as he held her close.

One of his ringed hands embedded itself in her hair while the other held her waist. Only his imagination could tell him what she was feeling. He hated choices just as much as she obviously did, although when he had to decide, there was usually an option that resulted in him pestering an enemy and there weren't waterworks. But all in all, he hated them. He didn't like having to decide when both had something to offer that he wanted. In this case, Andrea had to choose between Bootstrap and the Pearl. At least that was what he preferred to think it was the Pearl.

She pulled away, tear trails showing on her tanned cheeks in the light. "I'm sorry."

"Andie, you did nothing." She looked at him, and he recognized it as the look that was equal to the one that had resulted in the kiss.

Her eyes fluttered closed as his did, her breath warm on his face as she leaned in closer. And just like that, they were enclosed in another kiss, without the interruptions of a Sea-creature-Captain and a cursed ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smiled into the kiss, knowing that my mouth was sticky from crying and that my face was wet. But he didn't seem to care, seeing that his hands were gently kneading my back. My body responded by relaxing, melting against him. He pulled back and grinned his devilish grin, the metal teeth glittering in his mouth. "Why don't you say we retire early, love? If they need me they can come get me, savvy?" I nodded, unable to talk.

Maybe I was tired and that was why I was crying. I hadn't cried in who knew how long. It was something I usually hated doing, for it made me feel weak and vulnerable to the world. But I didn't care while Jack had held me, as if he knew what was going through my mind, and maybe he did. I hated choices, for they changed everything that I loved. I knew that change would always occur and that I had to accept it, but I didn't like it at all. Jack led me to the bed, where I laid beneath the covers only to have him join me. I rested my head above his heart, like always.

"Andrea, what if you were to go on the Dutchman and get the heart? You'd have to strategize, of course but I doubt you'd have difficulty doing that." I listened to him laugh softly. "If you could get it stabbed, then you would be free of the nightmares, and this cabin. You could be free."

I nodded as he wrapped his arms around me for the first time at night. I didn't want to be free. Four days I'd known him, but I enjoyed the company. On the Dutchman, I'd had Bootstrap and that was it. On the Pearl, I had Jack, the Turners, not to mention various crew members; Particularly, Jack. I buried my face in his chest and inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent that was him. I didn't want to, but I knew what I had to do, and when two days was up, I'd do it.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This chapter is pretty sappy, and I know Jack is out of character some, but it's necessary for my plot and story to go on as I plan for it to. I put a lot of metaphors and similes into a good portion of this, for it's more of their thoughts on what was going to happen. I accept anonymous reviews; I do not care if you put Billy Bob for your name as long as you review. Review, enjoy, and read:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to hear Jack humming a soft sea shanty in my ear as my head lay on his chest. His hands were softly caressing the back of my head as his fingers ran through my soft hair at the same time. Gently, I moved to let him know I was awake. "Morning, love." I flipped onto my stomach and propped up on my elbows, remaining on his chest. He grinned as I smiled lazily down at him.

"Thank you for…" I struggled with the right words. "Being there for me. I needed to cry, but let me tell you I don't do it often. I don't want to choose, but I assume I have to." Jack nodded as he gazed at me softly with his brown eyes.

"I know, darling."

I leaned down and captured his lips sweetly to show my appreciation. I was still new to kissing, but he didn't seem to oppose to the idea. He continued to massage my scalp as we kissed for a moment. "What does this mean?" I whispered against his lips, our breath mingling in the few centimeters between us.

"If I'm not mistaken, Andie, then it means that you have undoubtedly discovered that you can't help but be distracted by my handsomeness and…"

"And your ego is bigger than anything I've known of."

He pouted, but his lips twitched at the corners. "Now, darling, that's not very nice."

I smiled and looked off to the right as I lost myself in my thoughts. As conceited as his statement was, I knew it was true. He'd captured my attention in five days, something I didn't know could happen. Jack was the one thing that I'd miss most from the Pearl. I had to leave, I had to protect him and the crew. He seemed to read my thoughts. "Darling, we'd live."

I kept looking away, scared that if I were to look him in the eyes, in those beautiful dark depths, that I would lose my composure and break down again. I really didn't want a repeat of the night before. "I have to protect Bootstrap for Will's sake, too."

He reached up and turned my face so he could look into my eyes. "If you insist on going with Jones, then I insist that I'll get you back on this ship." I was touched by his sweet words, the words that would have never been suspected to leave his mouth. "I promise, love. And I don't break promises to those who are just like me."

I smiled through my sadness and laid my head back down on his chest. All I'd known growing up was the sea and the love Bootstrap had given me. All I'd learned had come from the Dutchman, all my memories. They weren't the most pleasant, most of the pleasurable ones consisting of Bootstrap teaching me the ways of piracy and trying to explain why Jones tortured people in the manner he did. I accepted that pirates were supposed to go after what they wanted, but innocent men had no right in being tortured for already being abandoned to die. Maybe it was the female instinct that made me have those views, maybe it was a remainder of what was in my life before I could remember anything. I had no idea, but I did know that I hadn't agreed with Jones' actions. "Pirates are supposed to go after the things they want and do whatever it takes to get them, Jack, and I have to go after my freedom. The only way is for me to go over to the Dutchman in two days time and do what I have to. I'll get the heart, and I'll have it stabbed."

He stroked my jawbone with his right index finger as he took in what I'd just told him, seeming to be lost in thought for a few moments. Finally, he spoke. "You could stab it, you know."

"Yes, I know. But I have no desire to spend eternity rescuing souls to the other side. I have no one to break me of it in ten years." I smiled weakly as he watched me.

"You know what you want, eh?" I nodded. "Go after it, then."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack would never admit it to anyone, considering he could barely admit it to himself, but he didn't want her to leave. Somehow she had wrapped herself around his finger like a ring that he couldn't take off. She'd ensnared his emotions, causing him to realize he was stumbling blindly into the fog that was Andie. So many things were unknown about her, but she was there and willing to share her secrets and desires. He knew that he was falling head first for her, willing to risk his sanity. Then again, he smirked at himself, I don't have any left so there's nothing to lose.

He'd grown up on the facts that life was harsh, that you had to go with what came. It didn't mean accept it like it was what you'd wanted, for if that had been the case Jack was sure he'd be dead by then. Piracy had embraced him, suited him like an arm in a sleeve. He loved watching people be tortured, particularly the ones that he despised with every fiber of his being, unless they deserved it; although, any type of torture was entertainment to him. In his case, however, he couldn't find any way to find Andie's situation amusing. He found it cruel, and he didn't know why. He'd tell himself to hate her, to know she had to leave, he'd tell lies in his mind, and they'd succeed in breaking him from her lovely spell until she'd look at him with those ice blue eyes that could turn the purest navy when she was upset or wanting something. Jack Sparrow knew what was happening, he'd felt the same way before, particularly when Elizabeth had betrayed him. Andie had walked in on his life not even a week ago, yet he knew he was desperately falling for her, possibly coming to love her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I found that the more distracted from Jack I was, the less upset I got whenever I would think about two days into the future. But whenever I'd see him, my heart would pound, telling me that I would never get over leaving him until it was all over with. I knew I was falling for him, his charms and personality and even his humongous ego kept me captivated in his grasp. I knew he had feelings for me, I could see it in his eyes, but he wouldn't be the one to say anything. I knew that it was more than likely too early to judge either of our feelings, that it was probably anxiety from the thoughts of going back on the Dutchman causing me to feel the way I was feeling.

But by dusk of the second day, I knew that it was all going to happen eventually, that I would have to face it sooner or later. It would be two full days by mid-morning the next morning. That night, in the bed, Jack held me close, his lips grazing my forehead as I lay as close as I could get to him. I felt safe for we'd developed a quick yet tight friendship. I knew that I could trust him with anything, even if it meant we might not get to see each other for quite some time. "Tomorrow's it, love."

I sighed, closing my eyes as I moved my head to his chest, his heart calming my own thumping one down the slightest bit. "I know, don't bloody remind me."

He pulled his arms tighter around me, my eyes closing as he rubbed my back slowly. "Darling, you won't hear me saying this often so don't get used to it. I believe you'll be fine and that you'll pull through. We'll all be heroes in this war, Andie. I'll do anything in my power to get you back." I chuckled as he saved his feeling-indicating words quickly. "So you can have your freedom, of course."

I smiled sadly as I began to drift of into a deep sleep, the last one that I'd spend in this comforting setting for what would seem to be forever. "Of course…"

It would hurt me to leave, but I had people to save. I would die for every last person on the Pearl and Bootstrap if push came to the drastic shove. I had a feeling that they all knew it. That thought comforted me as I slept peacefully, fooling myself into thinking that it would be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for not updating yesterday. I got five reviews on that last chapter, go me!!! I think this one is a little longer, and I hope you guys like it! Jones comes back, and I hope it's to your tastes! I accept anonymous reviews; I do not care if you put Billy Bob for your name as long as you review. Review, enjoy, and read:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I awoke, I buried my face in the crook of Jack's tanned neck, his hair tickling my skin gently as I inhaled his scent. I would board the Dutchman, but not without my own rules. I would make Jones swear not to harm Jack or the Pearl, and not to touch me. I was only going to save people's skin from being killed. I wouldn't stand for anyone I loved to be killed. Jack tightened his grip around my waist, turning his head to kiss my forehead. "Morning love." I closed eyes as his lips met my forehead, savoring the feeling. "Are you sure about this?"

I opened my eyes to see his dark ones staring at me gently. "Yes. I have to do what I need to, Jack. Like it or not, we both have to accept it."

"I know, love. I know." He smiled gently as I pulled away and got up, slipping on my boots.

My sword was sheathed as Jack fastened his effects. Before long, I knew we had to exit, for the time was quickly approaching. I was about to open the door when Jack grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to him. He took my right hand in his and I felt something cool and hard slip into it from his own. When I looked down, it was an ornate ring with a slender golden band. On the front there was a narrow oval that had a red stone laid within a rope-looking, slender frame. "Take it, darling. A promise that I'll get you back." I smiled and thanked him with a sweet kiss. I slipped it onto my right middle finger, admiring how perfectly it fit, for his fingers were much larger than mine.

With that, I pulled away and exited before I could change my mind. As I went to the railing to calm myself, I saw the familiar tremor that the Dutchman was known to cause. As I watched the ship appear under and above the water, I felt Jack pull me back, his arm around my waist. I turned in his grasp and hugged him close for a moment, inhaling his scent one last time. Maybe if I breathed in deep enough, it would never leave. When I pulled back, I saw Jones standing on the deck of the Dutchman, with a gangplank lowered. Without glancing back, I crossed it and faced the loathed creature. "I'll come with you if you swear and shake on a few conditions. You will not harm anyone on the Pearl nor the Pearl itself. You will not touch me except for the shake that seals this deal."

Jones smirked evilly. "You think a few measly conditions will stop me?" He popped his lips annoyingly, and I glared at him. "Fine." He extended a tentacle and as I tried not to grimace, I shook it bravely.

I released it and found Bootstrap at the helm. "I see you've returned." I smiled sadly at him.

Jones approached. "Go, the both of ye. Turner, show Andrea where she'll be staying."

The man I'd considered a father led me to a small cabin; it was small and quite ugly, but it was a ship, after all. I knew I should just be grateful not to have to sleep in a hammock. As I smiled sadly at Bootstrap, he gazed at me softly. He pulled me into a stiff hug, but I was grateful to have someone to lean on. "I have to get off of here eventually. I'm not going to jump ship, though. I need you to help me, once I get a plan. Can you tell me if you find out anything about his plans?"

"Of course." We pulled apart, and he gazed at me gently. "You've fallen for him, haven't you?"

I knew who he was talking about, but I decided to pretend not to. "Jones? No!"

He chuckled. "Jack."

I looked away to the empty wall to my left. "Yes," I whispered. "I have."

I listened to Bootstrap exit, leaving me in a dark solitude. I knew that I wasn't certain of my feelings for Jack, but I did know that I liked him, that I didn't want to part with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After checking the crew of the Black Pearl to make sure they were doing what they needed to correctly, Jack entered his cabin. He'd spent years without sharing it with someone, but now he knew he missed her already. It seemed empty and cold without her fiery spirit to warm it with companionship. He'd not wanted her to leave, but she was a good woman, pirate or not. She would never hurt someone unless she had a reason to.

He sat down at his desk, withdrawing a bottle of rum. Even Liquor couldn't remove the loneliness he was experienced. Jack Sparrow never got lonely, for he was a pirate after all. But perhaps he needed someone to be with him. As he thought about Andie and her missing presence, he knew she'd be fine and that she'd come back to the Pearl. He felt his heart skip a beat when he remembered her feisty blue eyes that held fire and passion. She was forever engraved in his memory, and after she returned, Jack intended to make sure she was forever in his grasp.

The memories swirled within his mind as he opened his second bottle, causing him to feel vulnerable for the first time in his life. He didn't like it one bit. Jack cursed himself for falling for a young woman, one that was definitely younger than him. She was beautiful, though, and she was just as high spirited as he was. _We're going to have to be on our guard_, he thought as he drank his rum, _'cause knowing Jones, he'll come when we least expect it; a port would be the perfect… Tortuga! I saw her strike a deal not to harm us, but he never keeps promises, never!_

Not wasting another moment, he sashayed out of the cabin and found Gibbs up at the wheel. "Gibbs. Set course for Tortuga, will ye mate?"

"Aye, Cap'n. But don't do anything that ye might regret, Jack. Ye know that she's going to come back, sooner or later."

"Mister Gibbs," Jack took in a deep breath and grinned, "may I remind you that I am non other than Captain Jack Sparrow, a pirate who is hated by many countries and other pirates. I do things I'll regret everyday."

He turned to go back to his cabin, muttering to himself. "I already regret letting her go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was utterly exausted as I closed my cabin door. After I'd gotten over the fact that I couldn't go back and stay with Jack, which was relatively quickly, I'd gone out to help on the decks. We'd went to the Locker after I'd come aboard, and I knew for a fact that Jones was not going to do his job in the realm of the dead; he was just going to watch them, torture them perhaps some more, and make us slave away. However, I had to admit that I'd missed working on whatever I pleased on the Dutchman; on the Black Pearl, Jack had let me do whatever the crew or himself assigned me, which I hadn't minded doing so.

_Jack_. The thought of him sent shivers up my spine as I discarded my sword and boots by the bed. I missed the largeness of his cabin, his smell, his desk full of rum that I frequently raided. I missed him. Never had I considered myself to fall for a man, especially one who had me calm and gentle at the thought of him. As my head hit the hard thing that was meant to be a bed, for pillows would've been too much to ask of course, I missed lying on Jack's chest as he held me as he had the previous night. But I'd done the right thing, at least I prayed so.

Right as I closed my eyes, Bootstrap stumbled in. "What is it?" I sat up, brushing my hair out of my face."

"Jones has decided to go after Jack, Andie." I felt my skin pale drastically, and I knew that Bootstrap could see it as well in the frail candlelight I'd produced earlier.

An idea formed in my mind. "Find where the heart is?"

"I think you'll find out soon enough, for he wants you as we speak." I obeyed and got up, patting him on the shoulder as I exited.

Jones' quarters weren't all that hard to find, especially since I could hear the organ music playing quite clearly as I crossed the ship, it's tune haunting yet strangely beautiful. The door was cracked open, so I entered, closing the door behind me. Since it made noise, Davy Jones turned and halted his music as I approached him. I made sure that my shoulders were square and that I had a faint smirk on my face. He glanced over me with cold, dark, empty eyes before speaking, his tentacles swaying gently as he spoke. "I suppose you expected me not to go after Sparrow, eh?"

I figured I wasn't supposed to speak, so I did. "Actually, no I didn't. Have you forgotten that I lived on this cursed ship for twenty years, only to be marooned because I heard you slip the name of the man who'd had your heart? Honestly, are you dafter than Jack?"

I knew I'd struck a nerve, for the tentacles began to twist in anger. "You dare compare me to Sparrow?"

I pretended to think a moment, rather enjoying making him angry. "Yep. I do."

He glared at me, or at least I assumed he was from his angry tentacles. He popped his lips as he realized what I'd said earlier. "You know that Beckett no longer has the heart?"

His voice was quiet and strained as he spoke, looking at me, puzzled. "Yes, I had one nightmare from that curse that you'd given me that showed you…"

"Ah, yes, the curse. It seems that you got my signal that I would be coming, then, it seems that you somehow blocked the nightmares as you call them. I suppose you know why what you did worked?"

I looked at him with intense blue eyes, confused beyond belief. "What are you talking about? I figured that it was the sound of a heart that caused…"

He snorted before turning back to the organ. "You're just as daft, lass. Go back to your cabin."

I did as he told, and as I left, I heard the familiar thump of a heart. It sounded caged, and I turned quietly to see it right by the organ, thumping away in a black iron box with delicate engravings. The key was nowhere to be found, but I didn't worry about it, for I knew what I had to do, and I couldn't do it until the opportune moment presented itself, and I'd have to depend on Jones to make it happen. As I lay back down in my cabin, I positioned my hand in front of my face so that the last thing I saw was that ring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack lay down at the same time that night, not knowing that somewhere out there, Andie was doing the exact same thing. He closed his kohl-rimmed eyelids, knowing that one thing was certain; he'd get her back, no matter what he had to do. His thoughts weren't the normal ones that inhabited a pirate's mind, but then again, Jack Sparrow wasn't a normal pirate.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This is one of the few chapters that you can expect for a while, I think. School begins in a few days (sobs drastically). Oh well… I'll live I guess:). Or at least, I hope so! Ha:). I accept anonymous reviews; I do not care if you put Billy Bob for your name as long as you review. Review, enjoy, and read:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to see that I was still on the Dutchman. I have no clue why, but I'd had the faintest hope that I would wake up to see that I was still on the Pearl in Jack's arms. But alas, I was still on the cursed ship that had been home to me most of my life. It was strange, for I didn't want to be back on the ship that I'd known since I was eight; instead I wanted to be aboard a ship that I'd lived on for merely a week.

Sighing, I slipped on my boots and attached my sword, and exited the solitude of my quiet cabin. On deck, the crew was already bustling around, tending to various chores as the sun just barely rose. At the helm, I saw Jones; the expression on his face reminded me of the one that I'd seen on Jack's when he was at the helm. I snorted as I helped secure the sails, for I could just imagine Jack's remark and expression if I were to tell him that Jones reminded me of him in the slightest way. No doubt, the remark would've been quite colorful, although it was amusing.

Bootstrap had come up behind me, giving me my next task. I went to fulfill it, grabbing the rope that would steady the lifted cannon. I'd watched from the shadows when a similar moment had occurred on a stormy night between Bootstrap and Will, the cannon being dropped in their reunion. Will had received the cat 'o nine, and I had no desire to receive the same fate despite the agreements I'd made with the brute of a Captain, so I tried to focus my thoughts. The wind blew across the deck, reminding me why I loved being at sea as the salty smell that was the Ocean, the Locker or not, as it filled my lungs.

"Andrea, to the left!" The shark-headed crewmate bellowed at me from a short distance away.

It was times like that made me proud of myself. I was a woman, a woman that was anchoring a cannon by herself. Not many women could say that they'd done that, I knew. Elizabeth probably could, but I was almost certain that swords and murder were her fortes. I smiled to myself as I slowly walked forward, the rope lowering on the cannon's end as I progressed. Doing it in that manner prevented it from crashing, henceforth preventing a commotion. It was the last thing I wanted.

The chores progressed as I went throughout the day, the sun of the realm beating down on me as sweat beaded my forehead. As dusk approached, I sat on a spare crate that was uselessly sitting on the deck. It was long enough to seat two people, so Bootstrap joined me as I watched the sun finally disappear into the sea. He chuckled softly. I turned my head to look at him questionably, knowing that my blue eyes were glittering in the twilight. "What?"

"Nothing. You miss him don't you?"

I snorted my own laughter, smirking as I focused my sapphire gaze on the horizon. "I barely knew him a week and I can't help but think about him with almost every move I make, yet I rarely thought about the rest of this crew while I was on the Pearl. I thought about you, of course, but other than that and Jones, I was content."

He focused his own gaze as I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes. "Jack has that way with people, particularly women. I believe that he had a similar effect on Elizabeth for a while, if I'm not mistaken, and she left a mark on him. He forgave her for killing him, but he rarely lets her get within five feet of him unless William is with her."

I laughed, feeling relatively happy. "Yes, I noticed that. She surely has Will wrapped around her finger and vice versa, eh?"

The elder man next to me chuckled and gently touched my arm. If Jones were to see him being a fatherly figure to me by wrapping his arm around my shoulder like he had done when I was younger, then possibly both of our heads would've been chopped off and slaughtered. I got up, knowing that he would follow shortly, and went into my cabin, sitting on the bed. I fingered Jack's ring, the red marble stone that was flattened in the center reminding me more than ever of Jack. It was a shade or two darker than his bandana, black lines adding to the calming, warm effect it had on me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack was at the helm as the sun rose, knowing that it was just past dusk where Andie was. He'd stayed at the helm all night, giving Gibbs a break. Since she'd left, he'd not needed to rest during the night. He'd found he could rest during the day just as easily, and the crew knew better to leave him alone. Cotton and that parrot of his had taken to bringing their Captain a bite to eat every now and then throughout the day. The crew could see in his expression and in his eyes how he was feeling.

True, Jack had known her but a week, but she'd ensnared his heart gently and cruelly. It seemed almost inhumane, even for a pirate. All he could think about was the Pearl and Andie. The two were the things he wanted the most, and he counted his blessings before cursing anything that were to happen on the ship. He didn't want to lose the ship… again, after all he'd been through.

"Gibbs."

"Aye."

Jack turned his handsome face to look at his trusted first mate, the latter's face engraved with worry and concern as he addressed his Captain's needs. "Take over, eh? I need rum…"

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head as his best friend, and Captain, went down to his quarters. Jack needed to be alone, for Andie had truly touched him. She'd touched the whole crew. Cotton missed her, along with his parrot and Gibbs. Marty hadn't interacted with her much, but she'd been gentle for such a strong pirate.

Jack closed the door, immediately sitting down at his desk and drinking a bottle of rum, and one became two and so on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was woken in the middle of the night by Bootstrap, who had worry etched into his face. "What…"

"C'mon. I think you need to hear something."

I obeyed and went to the doorframe, getting stopped before I could proceed. He stood on the opposite side and motioned for me to be quiet. I listened to the conversation outside the closed door. Apparently, it was Jones and the shark-headed first mate, who were discussing something that made my stomach flip in directions I didn't know possible.

"She's obviously attached to Sparrow, so that's one of her faults." Jones paced on the deck, his wooden leg thumping loudly.

"Destroy him, then?"

"No." The fleshy lips popped and I shuddered. That had always irritated me and given me goose bumps. "Just wound him would be the best course of action at the moment. Or at least make the lass think we wounded him. If I know Sparrow, he's just as attached to her as she is to him. They're just alike. Scoundrels." With that, they progressed to the quarter deck, judging from their footsteps and conversation.

My cabin was hidden from view from the helm, due to the way it was positioned. The steps that provided easy access to the lower decks were located right in front of the Captain's Quarters; thankfully, my cabin was right by the stairs. I exited quietly, motioning for Bootstrap to go make a diversion. With ease, I sneaked up and into the cabin, my heart pounding from excitement. I saw the chest on the organ, the sound echoing almost reassuringly throughout the dark and dank cabin. Next to it was a odd-shaped locket that resembled a heart. A pair of crab claws lay in the gold, engraved. I had heard a sweet melody coming from the cabin faintly in the past, not daring to open it at the moment. Every time, I'd crack open the door and see Jones, who would be asleep due to the sweet melody. I heard the footsteps from the quarterdeck, signaling me to run and exit down the stairs swiftly. I ran silently, thankful to see that Bootstrap was leading them away to some unforeseen and probably nonexistent problem. I fled down the steps and silently closed the door, making a quick beeline for the bed. I darted onto it and struggled to calm my beating heart. I was surprised that the whole ship could hear it for it was beating loudly and fast. Right as I calmed down, my eyes shut, I heard a crewmate trudge up from where the hammocks were located. "Cap'n." The voice belonged to the crewmate who's face was a shell and that housed a hermit crab in case of emergency. I gasped, trying to calm myself again as I heard him speak again. "I heard someone running across the decks."

I heard Jones' anger in his voice. "Go check on Andrea."

Bootstrap was accompanying the shell-headed creature. They both exited as quickly as they'd entered. I didn't ponder on it, thanking the Lord for the miracle. I would've been greeted with the cat 'o nine if I would've been discovered sneaking around the decks unnoticed. "All's well Cap'n…"

Relieved, I tuned them out and fell into a deep sleep, hoping that I wouldn't be awakened anymore that night. Thankfully, my wish was granted.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me warn you, though, the beginning is very crappy, I was experiencing writers block and forcing myself to write. I'm too lazy to fix it an make it better, for I think that I write MUCH better when I have a brief plan and I just type. I can type a chapter within minutes, but that's not the point of an author's note, right:). I accept anonymous reviews; I do not care if you put Billy Bob for your name as long as you review. Review, enjoy, and read:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By noon the next day, the Pearl had reached Tortuga. Jack smirked to himself as he went down the dock, entering the bustling port. On either side of him, there were venders selling books, jewels, and other knick knacks that a pirate wouldn't need nesscicarily everyday. The Captain ignored the noises and focused on getting to the Faithful Bride. Many times had he went there to drink off his problems, and perhaps to grab a wench or two.

He entered to see that everything was as normal; men and women were standing around in small clusters, moving about. They reminded Jack of sheep, moving with their herd. He went to the bar. "How may I hel… Oh, it's you Captain Sparrow." The bartender poured a rum for Jack and rubbed his balding head.

"Hello Cyrus."

"What brings ye here, eh? You look troubled."

The two had been old friends ever since Jack had become a pirate quite some time ago. No doubt, Cyrus was a good ten or so years older than him with a growing grey beard that was kept short and a bald head. When Jack had met him, he'd been a pirate that wasn't as widely feared as Jack quickly became. He was friendly, yet the younger of the two knew that he could be gruff if he needed to be.

Jack sighed, took a sip of his rum, and fingered the twin braids that adorned his chin. "Nothin' that rum can't fix…"

A dark-haired, quite attractive, and thin woman came up to Jack, sitting on his lap unexpectedly. Never before had they met, but her appearance comforted him as she crashed her lips onto his randomly and unexpectedly. She had dark brown eyes, but other than that little flaw, she resembled Andie more than words could describe. "Playing with fire, love…"

The woman just scoffed and grinned, causing Jack to remember the beautiful woman that was now once more on Jones'. "Of course."

Cyrus just shook his head as he put the tin pitcher down and exited. He worked at the pub whenever he ported, mostly so he could have a reason to stay on land. After all, pirating was hard on an old man. He could tell that his friend was troubled, and this time it wasn't from a marooning or another pirate, at least, not the normal pirate. A woman, perhaps? As he left, he nodded towards Jack, but the Captain was busy getting distracted by the wench sitting on his lap, adjusting herself to a comfy position. The elder man just shook his head as he left to return to his ship so he could plunder the seas for the time being.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I swiftly climbed up the steps from below deck. I'd had to check the storage areas for mice and leaks. Personally, I didn't see why leaks would be such a bad thing, for Jones would continue to live. Then again, the heart would sink and I still needed to find a way to find the key. My guess was that Jones kept it with him at all times, and even if I could get it, I would need him out of the cabin and distracted to get it. All I knew was that I wasn't going to do the stabbing, for I had no desire to stay on the cursed ship.

"Andrea!" I turned to see Bootstrap approaching me, his elder face etched with worry.

"What is it?"

It was mid-afternoon, for the sun was beginning to prepare to seep below the horizon. "Look who's at the wheel." I looked up beyond him to see the octopus-creature whom I loathed steering.

"So?" I tried not to let my worry show. I hoped desperately that Jones would leave the helm within the next couple of hours.

"I think we're going to cross back over tonight. It'll be dusk there, and if I know Jack, then he'll be in open sea by now."

"Why? He has no problems."

"I only saw you with him for a couple of moments, Andie, but I have a feeling that he misses you. Never has he been that gentle with a woman, with the exception of Elizabeth."

I felt myself pale. "He can't harm Jack or the Pearl. I won't let him!" I thought for a moment. "Is there a spare key for the chest?" I was responded to with a headshake. "Brainstorm, eh?" We stood in brief silence until a sudden idea overcame my mind. "Wait a bloody moment. Since I'm a member of this ship in all technicality, can I do that disappearing act that you and Jones and others on here can do?"

"Aye, but be careful."

"Right before sundown, Bootstrap. My cabin…"

I turned and went to find another random chore to do so I wouldn't become bored. I knew what I had to do for the time being, and I would do it. Moments before sundown, I'd disappear into Jack's cabin to let him know I was alright and to warn him. I had the deepest feeling that he already knew that Jones would attack, but I doubted it would faze him in the slightest way.

The day passed relatively slowly, my heart speeding up drastically whenever I'd think about the plan for the evening. I could see Jack, the man who'd captured my thoughts and ensnared me with his ways. I worked all day, pulling ropes and doing whatever needed to be done. I sat down on the bed in my cabin, sweat glistening my tanned and toned skin as Bootstrap entered, locking the door before nodding to me. I'd seen him do it before, and I did what I figured I should. I imagined the cabin that I'd stayed in on the Pearl, and walked forward. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by the cabin that belonged to Jack. Nothing had changed. It smelled faintly of rum, but I found it comforting. Jack wasn't in there, and since I knew that it would be best if I didn't go on deck, I sat down at the foot of the bed.

As I crossed my legs and combed my fingers through my dark hair, I could hear the familiar sound of Jack's walk approaching the cabin. He was shouting something that was incoherent to me and opened the door, not seeing me obviously at first. As he bolted the door and turned around, I heard his breath catch in his throat and he gulped audibly. "Andie?"

I nodded and lifted myself off the bed with no effort at all. Jack met my sapphire gaze with his own onyx one. "I came to warn you. Jones is…"

"Coming? Yes, I know love." Slowly, he progressed forward, getting close enough to touch my face. Gently, he cupped my face and I leaned into it. "I think we both know that you knew that I knew that, darling." I tried to feign confusion, but I couldn't find that I was able. "Tell me now, Andie. Why'd you really come back, even for a brief moment? Tell ole Jack, now…"

I cut him off, shocked at my own actions. "I missed you."

He smirked as he allowed his arms to enclose around me, holding me close as I swept my arms around his chest, laying my head against it as we stood. He didn't speak, although I didn't know what I would've expected him to say. When he did speak, I didn't expect it at all. "I did something incredibly stupid, darling."

I grinned, chuckling quietly at him. "Yes, but you're Captain Jack Sparrow."

He grunted, tightening his embrace on me. "Not funny, Andrea."

I pulled back, sensing that something was bothering him. "What is it?"

"I… It doesn't matter anymore, savvy?" 

I nodded, feeling confused. "Savvy."

Slowly, he bent forward and captured my mouth with his, sending me everything that I needed to know through that kiss it seemed. I didn't know what, but he seemed hesitant. I pulled back, my hands on his shoulders. "Jack, are you alright?"

"I just don't want you to leave again."

Had my ears just betrayed me? Jack had just told me that he didn't want me to leave. I was hesitant to fall for these words, for I'd heard from Bootstrap how he liked to woo women only to leave once again, leaving their hearts broken and empty. I realized what I was thinking, and I tried to shake myself out of it silently. I was falling for Jack, faster than one could ever believe. "I…" Before I could finish speaking, I felt a pang and I knew that I had to leave before I received punishment for being gone. "I have to leave now."

I turned to exit the way I'd came but Jack grabbed my wrist and spun me around so that once again, I was facing him. He bent down and kissed me once more sweetly before the next pang of warning came. I pulled away and without looking back, I crossed back over to the Dutchman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack watched the space where she'd disappeared only a few moments earlier, dazed. The jewel of a woman had come back, risked everything, just to see him once again. It didn't matter to him that Jones was going to attack anytime now, for he could only concentrate on what he'd done to Andie. He'd kissed that wench, and thankfully he'd remembered to gather his wits and brains, well what he had that resembled brains at least, and he'd walked out before the beautiful wench could do anything more than just kiss him. She was beautiful, but Andie was gorgeous, with her waving and curling dark hair, her blue eyes shimmering as she'd spoken every word she could to Jack. No doubt, he was falling for her, and he didn't know if he could take it. Thankfully they were in open ocean, and he could rest without the threat of reefs or islands or pirate ships, except for the Dutchman of course. He knew that it would be at least a day until the Pearl was attacked, and he found he didn't care. No, that one attack wouldn't be enough to get Andie back, but perhaps if he were to watch the horizon and wait for the green signal, he would gain hope that it would be sooner than anyone could expect.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Alright, so I'm sorry it's been a few days. School is swamping me; I barely have time to breathe and sleep! I'll try to update this weekend, but I can't guarantee anything. Just know that I'm always thinking of story ideas:). If I don't update this weekend, then have a great one. Review after reading please:). I accept anonymous reviews, remember that! Enjoy darlings!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After I'd returned, I'd allowed Bootstrap to exit after he unlocked the door. Thankfully, Jones hadn't gotten too curious about our long retreat into my cabin. I think he was too occupied with crossing over to the real world to notice. Jack had seemed different, and I couldn't help but wonder the reason why.

I went out to the railing as the crews descended below to retire for the night, the sun setting to the rhythm of my heart; or so it seemed, at least. I watched the sinking ball of fire, feeling like the flame that was my spirit was being doused slowly, like a sprinkle of rain on a candle; slow at first but then it pours. Jack had shown me freedom, and since I was a pirate, I wanted it and if I had to kill to get it I would. No, stabbing the heart wasn't an option, which had been expelled from my options long ago. I knew what I had to do, but I'd have to wait until the correct moment appeared in my path.

I would need Jones to be asleep, for here's what the wise Bootstrap had informed me; the key to the brig looked like the chest key, and it could easily pass for it. However, Jones would be the first to notice more than likely, so I'd have to switch the keys quickly when he was asleep. Bootstrap told me how Will had once gotten the key, and I was determined to do the same. But since the difference in the two keys was bound to be noticed sooner or later, I knew that I'd have to perform the switch before the attack on Jack's beloved vessel.

I knew that I needed to keep in mind what the punishment would be if I didn't get the heart stabbed and if Jones discovered what I'd done, which is why I would unlock the chest during battle. That way, the cursed captain would be distracted.

The ship flipping launched me out of my thoughts, the green flash just a glimpse as we appeared in the Caribbean once more, the blue-green water comforting to my freedom-seeking eyes, which concealed my dreams and soul. The waves lapped gently and comfortingly against the old wood of the Dutchman, the reality of the cruel, harsh world seeming far off and distance as I leaned over the railing a little more to see the faint white foam that was on the ship's outside.

I looked up when I saw a glimpse of orange and red in the water, reflected from the sun that I'd seen sink below moments before. It rose slowly as I watched, time seeming to stall as I became lost in the sight. I then understood why I'd always loved the Sea and sailing; there was something about seeing that horizon so close yet far away that made me yearn to keep going.

I turned at the sound of a peg leg on the wooden helm steps. Jones was heading back into his cabin, despite the fact it was day; perhaps I could get a hold of the brig key and switch the two before long. Bootstrap came up behind me, whispering into my ear. "Here's the key. There's a spare that's around the ship somewhere, and I'll use it if it's needed. Be careful." With that, my elder mentor turned and went to busy himself with the wheel, which needed to be tended to.

I kept my eyes on the rising sun, watching as rays of various warm hues merged with the sky's deep blues. At seeing the deep, pure reds I glanced down at my right hand. The ring that Jack had given me sat on my finger, looking like it belonged. I missed him, I knew I did. Freedom was what I was wanting, and I was going to get it one way or another.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack kept his dark eyes focused on the horizon long after the green flash had appeared. Andie would return soon, and she would have freedom at last. He didn't know why he seemed to care so much about her, for he'd hardly had time to know her at all. But still, he'd told her that he missed her, which he did. The ocean is what her blue depths reminded him of, showing freedom and her spirit. She was bold, fiery, yet beautiful and gentle, gently caressing him when she wanted to.

The first thing he wanted to do was to take her to an island; not the lavish, greened one that they'd visited merely a week ago, but on that had a longer stretch of sand that she could run on and wade in the water. Andrea reminded him of a child, learning everything she could and watching his every move.

But at the time, Jack needed to go attend to more important duties above deck. He needed to warn the crew that Jones would be coming, to ready the guns and cannons so that they could hold them off from hurting anyone. With that, the famous Captain swooped on his hat and went out onto the deck to prepare for battle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I entered the dark and dank room that housed the haunting organ and the equally haunting Captain, who was slumbering peacefully at the organ. I positioned my right hand over the waist of my breeches on the left, where two light steel rods were located along with the decoy key. It seemed to be fate that the two keys looked alike, for I seemed to be destined to live freely elsewhere.

Sneaking, I quietly maneuvered myself until I was to the right of Jones, my hands shaking as my heart sped up at the thought of being free. I quietly pulled out the identical rods. They scraped together gently, causing me to freeze momentarily before sticking one in my mouth and one in my left hand, slipping them under the slimy tentacle which hid the key to the legendary chest. Time slipped by quietly and slowly as I took the brig key and slipped my hand under the tentacle. I ignored the discomforting slime that gently licked at my fingers as I found what I wanted; the real key.

I tried not to shake and I carefully switched the two with a swift movement of my fingers and I withdrew my hand. Somehow, it came out clean, not a trace of ooze on it at all. Counting to three silently, I pulled back and allowed the flesh to fall soundlessly. Jones snored, causing me to grin as I exited the dark room.

Wiping the success off my face temporarily, I went up to the helm where Bootstrap was still steering. I stood next to him and met his gaze for a moment. One look at my face was all it took for him to chuckled and smile, knowing that I'd done what I'd needed to. With any luck, then the Black Pearl would be attacked in a matter of days; a short amount.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews and understanding about school. It's a pain in the butt if you ask me. Homework and studying, homework and studying… Did I mention Homework?! Ha, anyways Andie and Jack are going to be reunited soon, and you'll find out who I'll have stab the heart! So be expecting a few twists and such in the next couple of chapters. I have ideas swimming in my head like a school of fish, but I'll choose the one that'll make this story longer. I'm not quite certain that I'll continue this story (JavaScript; errors:(.) once this installment is complete. If I get enough reviews, then I just might! Ha, so review after reading, darlings!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shook my head as I fastened a knot that secured a sail, trying to stay awake. It'd been a day since I'd taken the key. A day since we'd entered the world of the living. And around a week since I'd been where I could walk on land. That little island had been enchanting, the flowers so vibrant and the spring adding to the surreal image that Jack had presented to me. Oh, what I would give to walk on sand again, at least attempt. It had taken a few moments to get used to not having moving wood beneath my booted feet, but I'd gotten a hold of the concept.

I brushed my hair out of my face as I hid a yawn. I hadn't slept since the night I'd snuck around on the ship, also known as the night we'd flipped over to the real world, which was a mere day or two ago. I glanced up at the sky, hoping to see a promising sun sinking towards the west. All I was greeted with was a grey sky that covered the sun's light, making it nigh impossible to determine the time of day. Rain was promising to fall, I could tell from the humid smell in the Caribbean air that surrounded me and the other various crew members of the Dutchman.

I glanced out towards the horizon, leaning on the rail as I dropped the finished, knotted ropes to the ground. As I allowed my upper body weight to lie on the railing, I felt my eyes shut slowly. I couldn't go to sleep, not until I'd had some sleep, even if it were for a moment. Bootstrap came up behind my half-unconscious body, laying a gentle and light hand on my shoulder, revolting me awake once more. "Go ahead to your cabin, lass. You've worked fair and hard for the past day or so…"

"I believe that's for me to say, Turner." We both spun around to see Jones, staring at us with a cruel little smirk plastered on his jelly-like face.

I fought to keep the lies out of my eyes, praying that he didn't know that I had the key. He spat at me. "Keep working, lass. You're not a true pirate if you need to stop to sleep…" He began to turn, his wooden leg thumping as he did so.

I couldn't control my sleep-deprived mind as I spoke harshly, not thinking in the slightest way. "I've been working since we crossed over, even while the other members of your cursed crew slept!" I thought for a moment; I remembered that before we'd crossed over, I hadn't slept, I'd visited Jack. Of course, I couldn't tell him that. Perhaps some hidden rum in my room would be enough to tide me over.

"And whose choice is that?" He spat at me, growling before thumping away to the helm.

I turned to Bootstrap with pleading eyes, but I ignored my lack of sleep as my eyes twitched. "I should go help with the rigging…"

Before he could protest, I strode off to do what I'd said I was going to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bootstrap Bill Turner watched as the young woman that he'd come to love as a daughter went over to the rigging. She was obviously tired, not having slept in two days. The Captain had seemed to know that something wasn't as it should be with the whereabouts of certain items on the Dutchman. Andie deserved so much more that what she'd gotten. Of course, before she'd met Jack the Dutchman had been home to her, he could tell that she'd loved being at sea. But she'd been deprived from the wonders of the world, the islands, the towns, and the people.

She didn't know, but there was a reason she missed Jack, just as there was a reason she'd fought off the nightmares in her small departure. Bootstrap didn't know how to tell her, for he knew her too well; she would think too much about it, fret about it, and be herself. No, his young lass would have to leave. And he'd help her earn her freedom in any way possible.

As he turned to look at the horizon one more time before going below deck to check cannons for a scheduled attack that Andie was forbade to know about, he felt his heart catch in his old throat; a ship with black sails was floating towards them dreamily as he watched, knowing that the truth would be faced sooner or later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I did what I had to at the rigging, trying not to get distracted. After a while, I left to go below deck. As I prepared to descend the old stairs, I noticed something on the horizon; The Pearl. I felt my heart speed up as I raced down the staircase only to run into Bootstrap. He gripped my shoulders as he searched my eyes for the reason for my sudden burst of energy. I saw the truth in his eyes. I mumbled the answer in the faint light, knowing he would understand. "We're attacking the Pearl."

"Aye. Listen here, Andie." He fixed a gentle gaze on me. "Give me the key."

"Why?..."

I watched his face and I felt my heart break. I'd never felt it before, and I didn't desire to do so ever again. "No." I whispered in a voice that was softer than the tones we'd been speaking in. "No!"

"I have to, aye?" Gently, he ushered into my cabin which was thankfully nearby.

In a daze, I lay on my bed, the reality of the cruel pirate ways sinking into my brain for the first time in all the years I'd been a pirate. I'd always been fearless, but now it was as if my life were unraveling like an old and tethered sail that'd seen rain and shine many times before. My eyes settled on the wall as I tried to relax and close them, but I found it to be impossible, for images and Jack and Bootstrap fogged my mind whenever I did so. I finally forced them to stay shut as I lay, trembling from the emotional pain.

Silently, I felt Bootstrap lay beside me and I obediently snuggled close to him. I hadn't lay with him since I was a young girl, and I'd never dreamed that I'd have to do it again. I felt a comforting hand on my hair as I drifted off, knowing that I should savor the moment and the action, for the moment wouldn't last for eternity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack smirked as he stood at the helm. The Dutchman could be seen in the distance, drifting towards his beloved ship. As he focused on approaching, he knew that the crews were ready on both ships; he'd known Jones too long, and he hoped it would be the last attack he'd ever have to enforce with the cursed man.

Below the helm, Will and Elizabeth were standing at the railing, watching the twirling waters under the grey sky. It was almost surreal as he watched the couple stand there, not say a word but say a million things at the same time. A longing entered Jack, a longing to do that with a woman. He had never had the thought of, dare he say it, love, but Andie was the woman he wanted to love. She was like him in more ways than words could've expressed, in their personalities and in their spirits; free going, not caring, longing for the horizon that seemed within reach yet so far away.

Jack grinned as he felt the wind pick up and a drop of rain hit his hand; the Dutchman was close, and so was what he wanted.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I think that this chapter is a little fast-moving, but it makes sense to me ha. So Read, review, and enjoy! Don't you worry, though; this story ain't ending any time soon, for I have another story line that'll feed into this. :).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to see that Bootstrap was lying next to me still, dozing lightly. However, when I shifted to awaken my still-tired muscles, he awoke as well, gazing at me kindly. We'd only slept for an hour at the most, but I knew that any sleep would help me in the battle. I had to get free today, or else I felt as if I would burst.

Bootstrap got up after I did, going to the door. "Wait," I called after him. "Here." I handed him the key, which I'd withdrew from the waistband of my old, worn breeches.

He gazed at me, smiled, and then exited as I followed. As the humid, damp air hit me above deck, I realized that I knew we were doing what we had to, for we were pirates after all. We took and gave nothing back. As I stared in front of the Dutchman, I could see the beautifully carved head of the Pearl, Gibbs at the wheel. Not too far away was Jack, standing at the railing with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

A grin crawled onto my dirtied face as I approached the side that the Pearl would come on. I heard the sound of Jones coming and my assumptions were confirmed as I was pushed out of the way, hatred forming in my freedom-seeking body. As I looked on from a short distance away, I watched as a gangplank was lowered and Jack sashayed across it, grinning like a man who'd just gained all the gold in the world. "Ah, Jones. Long time no see, eh?"

Jones snarled into the handsome man's face, causing Jack to withdraw slightly, grimacing in the tiniest fashion. "Sparrow, I believe I have something you want."

"Yes, I believe you do. Now if you don't mind…" He tried to walk to me, but the elder Captain halted his actions.

"Not so fast. She's been on this ship for twenty years, Sparrow, you expect her to leave?"

I snorted quietly as the man I'd thought of so much pretended to think. With a hand gesture, he responded animatedly. "Yup. I do so…"

Jones withdrew his sword and lunged at Jack, causing the latter to do the same with his own steel weapon. With that, battle broke out and I felt Bootstrap brush past me in an attempt to get below deck. I pulled loose my own sword and turned to be face-to-face with Elizabeth, who smiled gently at me before turning to slay one of the ugly crew members who unfortunately, I'd grown up with.

When I turned around again, the loyal shark-headed first mate swung at me. "Never on our side, eh?" I swung back.

"It's not about sides, mate." I whipped my sword against his, knowing that this fight could go on if I didn't stop it soon. Not waiting for an answer, I continued to speak. "It's about the call of the sea and where it takes you."

Another sword entered our battle and I momentarily got sidetracked with the owner of it. Jack stood there, grinning at me as the rain began to fall melodramatically. "You've been around me too long, love."

I plunged my sword into the gut of the first mate, and he crumpled to the wooden deck, splattering sea slime around the area he lay at. I grinned at Jack. "I think a week is hardly too long, Jack."

He smirked. "Too true, too true. No doubt we're two peas from a pod."

I watched his dark eyes glitter in the fallen rain before I turned to see that I was face to face with Davy Jones. The deck fell silent as all eyes lay focused on us as if we were some sort of entertainment. "Well, well, well. If it isn't our little betrayer." The remaining crew members that belonged to him chuckled evily. I took a quick moment to glance around, scanning for Bootstrap. I prayed that he was in the Captains quarters, doing as we'd agreed. "Did you really think that I was going to let you get away with stealing the key?" I just raised my eyebrows at him.

"Never underestimate a woman, Jones." I turned to watch Jack as he spoke for me. "Mate, they're capable of all sorts of things. Murder, plundering, pleasuring Captains, doing deck work for said Captains." I could see Elizabeth gulp and roll her eyes in the background, Jones interrupting my clear vision of her.

"You know nothing, Sparrow." Slowly, Jones advanced on me, my sword at the ready as my back hit the hard railing.

I placed my right foot on the railing and kicked off, launching myself at the sea creature. I knew better than to plunge my sword into him, for I knew that cutting off a tentacle or two would upset him just the same. My actions were proven correct as the fighting resumed on the deck, the tentacle squirming unnervingly on the deck. I ignored it and I continued to focus on my footwork, knowing that Jack was watching as I carefully maneuvered my feet and sword at the same time.

As I fought, I felt my lack of sleep coming back to me, my legs starting to grow weary and heavy as I was backed to the end of the ship. "See you on the other side."

I prepared to lunge again when suddenly, the Captain before me swayed, clutching at the empty spot above where his heart would've laid. With wide eyes, I watched as he stumbled to the left of me and blindly fell into the stormy waters that were swirling ungraciously. A sigh of relief escaped me as I sunk to my knees, trying to catch my breath as the rain cleansed my skin and clothes. As I calmed my heart down, I saw a familiar pair of boots appear before me as the old Dutchman crew went to the Captain's Quarters, mumbling something or other about a Captain. "You alright, love? You look as if you've seen a ghost." I took the hand that Jack offered and I graciously accepted it, stumbling as I fought to stay fully awake.

"Aye, I'm fine." My legs swayed beneath me and I fell so that my head rested against Jack's broad, tanned chest.

As the rain fell around us, his arms enclosed my soaking form, my eyes fluttering shut to the sound of his heart. However, I didn't fall asleep for I heard a soft voice asking Jack if he could speak to me. I shook off the feeling of sleep as I saw Bootstrap with a small smile on his face. Jack's eyes still remained on me as I talked with the elder Turner. The remainder of the crews was tidying up the ship's decks. "Thank you." I mumbled to him, knowing he understood every last word I was saying.

"I had to do it, Andrea." He stared at me for a moment before coming closer and whispering something to me that only I could hear. "I never did tell you the reason that the heartbeat warded off the nightmares. I thought you'd figure it out at first, but I should've remembered that you would never realize it. The curse was meant to only be ceased when the heart of your destined one was heard, for Jones' heart would be calm and kind around his destined one, Calypso."

My mouth was dry as I nodded and smiled gently. "Are you telling me that…"

"The feelings you've been feeling towards him, the missing him, the thoughts of him, everything are part of your love for him, Andie." He stared at me in a fatherly way.

I was swept into a hug as I savored the remaining moments with my makeshift father, knowing that I would indeed see him again one day, but I would miss him. That was not even a doubt as I pulled back, smiling gently as he turned to go sail his ship.

Jack held out his hand for me and he led me back to the Pearl. I pulled away shortly to watch the Dutchman float away towards the horizon until the grey clouds turned temporarily green, the rain beginning to cease slowly. I felt a gentle arm pull around my waist and I leaned back on the owner of it, knowing Jack was there. I turned in his grasp. "Jack…"

"Darling, I think we both know what needs to be said, but said words are too hard for either of us to say, correct?" I nodded, savoring the feeling of his hand on my face as he brushed away my flying dark hair. "And if said words are said, then the said said words shall become said and written in stone, aye?"

I laughed at his use of words. No doubt, he loved the English language for the various ways he could confuse and manipulate people into doing whatever he wanted to do; most of the time, that is.

"Before he left," I began, "He told me the reason for why me listening to your heartbeat worked." I closed my sapphire eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath. "He said that it was because we're destined, Jack."

He grinned as his gently rubbed my face with his gentle yet rough fingers. I found it hard to believe that a well-known pirate such as Jack Sparrow could be so gentle with a woman. "Ah, well in that case I think that said words should be said." His eyes flickered with humor as he pulled me close against his body, positioning his mouth by my waiting ear. "I love you, darling."

My heart skipped a beat. Usually I was headstrong, not giving a damn about anyone, not softening for anything, but it seemed that Jack definitely had a way with words, and such ways led me to being silent for a moment before whispering in his own tanned ear. "I think I love you too, you rouge pirate."

He grinned at me as he inched his face close to mine. "Now, now, Andie. That's not very nice. I think you shall be punished, what say you?"

"Punish away." I grinned as he kissed me deeply, one of his calloused hands buried deep in my waving and curling hair while the other rested on the small of my back, gently kneading the skin found there.

I still wasn't used to the kissing concept, for I was confused when it came to remaining in the kiss for moments at a time, but I knew that he wouldn't let me suffocate, for he would release my lips for a moment before attacking them again.

My adrenaline slowly slowed, allowing my sleepless state to return to me. I pulled away and blinked heavily, trying to stifle my yawn but failing horribly. "C'mon, love. You can remain in my cabin, for I think I need to have conformation that you're here, darling." I grinned lazily as he supported my slumping body until I came to the bed in the familiar and huge cabin.

He helped me beneath the covers after we'd undone our effects and boots, which lay in a single pile on his desk on the far side of the room. As he climbed in beside me, I found myself snuggling closer to the pirate Captain, who pulled me close onto his chest as I fell asleep in a matter of moments.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack remained awake as he watched the woman in his arms fall asleep. No doubt did she capture his attention, but the information she'd shared had made him say the three words that never in his life, nor anyone else's, would he had thought he'd ever say, much less to a woman who he'd definitely be with for the rest of his long life, according to the curse.

_It would seem_, Jack thought as he closed his smeared-kohl eyelids, _that for once in his life, Jones did good. If it weren't for that bloody curse, then we wouldn't be here, knowing that I can finally trust someone other than Gibbs, for Barbossa can never be trusted. He bloody marooned me…_

Jack's thoughts ended as he soon too drifted off into a deep sleep with Andrea in his tanned and muscular arms.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Another little plot twist comes into play, so stay tuned:). It's not the best, but still Review after reading, savvy? Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, I grumbled as I felt my skin being rubbed in a manner that was meant to wake me up. Tilting my face slightly, I glared at Jack, who grinned as he softened his motions to gentle massages. "Morning, love. What say you to getting up, eh?"

I growled as I moved so that the left side of my face could rest on his broad, clothed chest, facing the window that revealed the still-grey skies. "I'd say that I haven't slept since the night before I came to you," I grumbled, closing my eyes once more.

"Darling, I need to get up."

"Then go!" I smiled gently, knowing that he couldn't see as he chuckled.

"Aye, but there's a small complication with that, love, because I have a lovely pirate lass across me chest, and I can't seem to get out of the bed without dumping said lass…"

I sighed and glared at him, moving over to the side designated as my side, being sure to let him know that I wasn't too pleased with being awoken. "Go."

I snuggled into the cool pillow, the familiar scent of Jack wafting into my nostrils to calm me. I'd missed that smell, and I'd missed him. Of the words that'd been said last night, I couldn't help but feel as if the information the Bootstrap had shared had made us feel like we'd had to say the three words.

Jack chuckled as he got up to put on his effects and boots. I lay there with my eyes closed, laughing softly whenever I'd hear him curse for dropping a belt or accidentally catching his finger in a latch or such. "Not funny, Andie."

"Laughing at your idiotic mistakes is the least you could let me do since you awoke me…" I was cut off as he quickly swayed to my side of the bed where I lay grinning at him as he pounced on me, covering my lips with his own.

His kohl needed to be reapplied, I noted as I stared up at him. Gently, I reached up with a tender hand to wipe away the smear marks that the rain had left on his tanned and handsome face. "I should go out onto the deck, love, as much fun as this is." A ringed hand came to tangle in my rain-cleansed hair that curled gently in the mass of waves.

I rested my left hand on his right arm and I smiled at him. "Alright, I'll let you go."

With another kiss, grumbling the whole way out, he spoke again. "Isn't it brilliant to know that I have to have permission to leave my own cabin to attend to my ship?"

I laughed and settled back down on the bed, ready to go asleep once more. However, even out of the cabin Jack seemed to be determined to get me out onto the deck for a loud rumbling came from outside, and I knew it wasn't from thunder. The bloody Captain was stomping around on the quarterdeck since it was right above the wide cabin. I grumbled as I slipped on my boots and assembled my effects to my waist as I stood next to his desk. As I shook my mid-waist length hair loose from any loose tangles, I noticed something sitting on his desk. A hair comb that was meant to sit in one's hair sat on his desk, an organic butterfly in the center of a floral pattern, knowing it was meant for me so my hair could be held back.

Grinning like a chasire cat, I gathered my long hair that draped along my face and brushed it back to the center of my head, securing the comb. As I left, I couldn't help but wonder where he'd gotten it, but I didn't care for momentarily I figured he should be grateful that I'd not killed him for not letting me sleep. I had to admit, though, that I was definitely more rested and I would live until the night came.

I climbed the steps quickly, giving him a knowing look as he grinned at me from his position at the helm. "Jack Sparrow," I began, trying to suppress my smile as I approached him until his arm secured around my waist. "My first morning of freedom you fool me into thinking that I could sleep after you'd awoken me already, and then you stomp around on the deck like the king of England?" 

I grinned up at him as he laughed, focusing his gaze on the horizon that was clouded. "Pirate, darling."

"That's your excuse for everything, is it not?" I lay my head on his chest as he pulled me in front of him so I was also facing the horizon.

He rested his head atop mine, our dark hair mingling as the wind blew gently. With one hand, he steered the Pearl while he held me close with the other. "Jack?" I covered the hand that rested on my stomach with my own hand. "The words we shared last night… Do you think they were rushed due to the fact…?"

"Yes, Andrea I do. But I think we're going to have to get to that point sooner or later, aye?"

I sighed and nodded. "Where're we going?"

"Look at the skies, love." I obeyed, taking in the bleak overcast "I take it you know the story of Calypso?" I nodded once again, feeling an eerie feeling overcome me. "She was bound by the Brethren Court years ago into a human form, so that she couldn't harm anyone. Davy Jones had broken her heart and vise versa, so he had the bloody troublesome heart carved out of his chest. He was destined to ferry souls across in the Locker to the other side, but he didn't do it as he was instructed, which is why he could've been mistaken for a beached octopus." Jack chuckled as I joined in his laughter before he continued. I leaned my head back onto his chest and closed my eyes, listening still. "Even though she's bound in human form, I'm bloody well sure that she knows he's dead, and the stormy sea is the result. She could feel it happening."

"So where are we going?"

"Patience, darling." I glared at him despite the fact that he couldn't see me doing so.

"Speak for yourself…"

Jack ignored me. "A… friend of mine can help us when it comes to Shipwreck Cove to meet with the Court. The signal was dropped right before the Dutchman pulled along side the Pearl yesterday. We need to fetch her and then we'll be on our merry way, savvy?"

"Savvy. Now that I've heard enough sea stories to last me a bloody lifetime, I shall go down and help your crew with miscellaneous chores before they think I'm a no-good wench that's for your entertainment."

I turned in his tight grip, inching my face closer to his as he spoke, the smell of rum faintly drifting off his breath. "Ah, but dear Andie, you are for my entertainment." He smirked as he met my lips.

I whispered against them. "I'm hardly a wench, Jack Sparrow." Kissing him deeply, I felt and heard him groan in contentment.

"We'll just have to see about that, love. Now go on."

With a pat on my bottom, I was off to help the crew on my first day back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Perhaps Tia can help her… __**our**__ situation_, Jack thought as he maneuvered the Pearl through the stormy waters. _Yes, I'm sure she can. If she can't, I might bloody well ask Barbossa to maroon me on that damned stretch of land again to rot, although if I resort to that, then I better rearrange the wording so that he won't enjoy it too much. That would be bloody awful, considering that once again, I'd be away from Andie. I waited a week for her to come back, only to rush words that shouldn't have been rushed causing her to ask __**me**__ about. __**Her ask me**__. That's bloody insanity right there, asking Captain Jack for advice on love. Then again, it regards me so…_

"Jack." Barbossa climbed up next to Jack. "Ye sure this be wise, considerin'…"

"I know, Hector, but if I'm ever in doubt, Hector, then I'll find you and consult you, Hector."

"Don't call me that." The monkey-Jack climbed from his owner's shoulder to Jack's pulling at the trinkets in his hair and screeching as he bit a couple of them.

Jack shook his head, trying not to jerk so that the Pearl would keep from jerking as well. However, he didn't succeed. The crew looked up at him as the Pearl bobbed frantically back and forth until the monkey let go momentarily. "Barbossa get your monkey off of… Bloody hell!" The monkey decided that the hair trinkets weren't enough anymore and pulled at his ear.

Barbossa chuckled and held out his old arm. "Come now, Jack."

"Don't tell me to come o… Oh." The Captain glared at the elder man of the two as he realized that Barbossa was talking to the monkey. "Leave me be."

"Jack." Barbossa leaned in close, as if he were scared that someone would overhear what would eventually become the obvious. "Calypso don't need to be freed. She's doin' fine, obviously."

"Aye, but we'd better let her unleash her fury before she kills her human form. Look at the skies, there's no possibility of her lettin' up."

"That lass of yours is the reason Jones is dead. I'm not so certain that Tia will be all to thrilled with either of you, Jack."

"Hector, I already have to look forward to seeing my father at the Court meeting; don't make me dread something else."

Jack glared at the elder once more before permanently tuning him out. "Leave me alone."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Seriously, I've had NO update time. I've had a quiz or test in every course, so I'm swamped with homework!!! Sorry!!!!!!!! It's finally Friday, so I can breathe:). Read, enjoy, and review. Savvy:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stood at the bow as the grey skies above darkened as night approached, the breeze gently caressing my tanned skin. My hands were gripping tightly to the railing, as if I were to let go I would fall. As I stood, I thought about what Jack had told me earlier. Calypso was angry? If so, why would she need to be released from her human form, for wouldn't that just cause havoc on the seas? And how could Jack's 'friend' help? No doubt, he was giving me the vaguest of details.

A pair of booted feet twisted me out of my thoughts, Barbossa appearing beside me. I'd not talked to him much since I'd arrived either times on the Pearl, but he was alright I supposed. Then again, he'd marooned Jack. I smirked as I thought of Jack's facial expressions whenever he merely mentioned it. "Beautiful, isn't it, despite that it's bleak, somehow it's still captivating." I looked back at the horizon as I spoke.

Barbossa chuckled, the monkey for once quiet as it stared ahead like its owner and I. "Ye know, lass, for someone who grew up on a pirate ship, ye sure do know a lot of fancy words."

I laughed. "I don't know why, for I've only been on land a couple 'o times in my life, that I can remember that is. Jones' crew saw me floating in the ocean when I was eight or so. I couldn't remember how I'd gotten there, but I remembered my name and age and of course, my Italian heritage. Other than that, my mind was wiped clean."

The elder man gazed at me gently, which I was shocked at. "Ye're playing a dangerous game, ye know that, aye? Jack's not a man to fall for a woman, much less one that he'd probably be fine with livin' with forever."

I narrowed my eyes at him, considering his words. Before I could respond, Jack's swaggering footsteps sounded, interrupting our conversation. "Talking about me? I heard me name…" He appeared beside me, draping an arm around my shoulders casually, as if I'd been on the Pearl all my life.

"Now Jack, ye know it's not polite to interrupt when a lady is speaking." Sarcasm reeked all over Barbossa's voice.

"It's also not polite to maroon people on God-forsaken spits of land, _Hector_." I snorted at Jack's comeback, then realized that I should stay out of it and leaned forward on the rail as they bickered.

"If ye would've followed my advice, then I wouldn't have had to commit a mutiny…"

"Where's the rule?"

I lost control of my laughter as it burst from my lips, causing both men to freeze and stare at me. "Honestly, the both of you are a couple of idiots, arguing about past differences." I grinned at them, Jack's arm still around me. "Jack, that was in the past, get over it, aye? And Barbossa, I wasn't speaking, although I must admit it is quite a site to see Jack overreact to the smallest things. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll retire for the night, eh?"

I slipped out of Jack's possessive hold and progressed towards the cabin that I still shared with him. I knew I could move into the spare cabin or a hammock, but it was nice knowing that I wasn't unwanted. According to Barbossa, Jack was interested in me, and I knew I felt the same about Jack.

I was watching the floorboards beneath my feet as I walked, not seeing that my fatherly figure's biological son was heading towards me. I ran into him, laughing. "I'm sorry, Will."

He smiled warmly at me, his brown eyes showing slight sadness. "It's alright Andie." He turned to walk off as I spoke once more.

"I'm also sorry about your father." He turned around and faced me, smiling all the while.

"It's not your fault; he did what he wanted I'm sure. And he's not just my father; he was yours too, in a way."

I smiled as he pulled me into a friendly hug, his dark curls brushing my face as I lay my head on his shoulder. When we pulled away, he immediately walked off, leaving me puzzled. He was obviously hurt that he didn't save Bootstrap, but he honestly didn't tend to be upset at me.

Jack appeared behind me suddenly, sending me back out of my thoughts. His tanned and muscular arms slipped around my tiny waist, pulling me against him as we stood in the middle of the deck. "Hello darling." He whispered against my neck as he bent and placed a gentle kiss on it, his breath warm. "I thought you were going to bed?"

"Aye, I ran into Will and…"

"Ah, yes. Andrea, love, for someone who grew up on the sea, you sure do care about people…"

"Yes, I'm well aware. Barbossa informed me as well…"

"Don't get me started." I laughed as he groaned and kissed my neck again, this time closer to my jaw.

I closed my eyes as I leaned back on him, enjoying what he was doing. "Let's," a kiss was placed behind my right ear, "go," another on my jaw bone, "to bed," he concluded with a kiss on my cheek.

I turned my head and grinned tiredly at him, my fatigue from the days of no sleep catching up to me once again. I reached up to release the comb from my hair as he released his hold on me. I shook out my hair, enjoying the cool feeling against my skin. Jack hooked his arm around my waist and led me to our cabin.

Inside, he shut the door and led me to the bed, where he helped me with my boots as I addressed my effects, laying them at the foot of the bed on the floor. "Jack Sparrow, I know how to unfasten my own boots…"

"I know, love." He leaned up when they were off, taking his own off quickly and deftly.

While he piled his effects with mine, I climbed into the bed, grateful for the cool pillow and blankets that covered me. I lay there, waiting until I heard Jack join me, his arms immediately snaking under my waist to pull me to him. Knowing what he was wanting before I lost conscienceless, I turned in his grasp, meeting his dark brown orbs with my own blue ones. Slowly, being sure to tantalize him with my lack of speed, I leaned in until my lips were on his. Jack moaned into it, his hands pressing into my back.

Breath was soon lacking in either of our lungs and I took advantage of the moment to bury my face in his chest so that he couldn't claim another kiss. Before long, I was fast asleep in his arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack grinned as she snuggled closer to his relaxed form, his arms still secured around her thin frame. It amazed him that she was thin yet so healthy looking, for food would've had to been scarce on the Dutchman. However, he knew that she'd have to get in the habit of normally eating, and that her stomach would mostly surprise her by rejecting the large amount that he would stuff down her throat. He'd never harm her, but she couldn't go without eating, for if he did she would die then he wouldn't have someone to occupy him from going dafter than the Lord already knew he was!

Closing his kohl-rimmed eyes, he pressed his nose into her dark hair, inhaling her unusual scent that was composed of sweat, rum, and the ocean. Jack grinned once more as he kissed the waving and curling dark mass. No doubt, she was happy and everyone knew that when Jack Sparrow was happy, then the world was a much, much more safe place.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I'm so, so, SO sorry for the lack of updates! My computer had problems yet again, therefore not allowing me to write, read or do anything regarding FUN. This chapter is a little random, and Tia Dalma is hard to write, so I apologize in advance for any difficult reading you may experience with her dialogue. I tried, however. Give me credit? It's sad that I can remember to listen to Taylor Swift's 'I'd Lie' (have any of y'all heard it? Let me know, savvy?) yet I cannot get through writer's block swiftly enough to write good (no pun intended with the word "swift".) Read, enjoy, and review, savvy:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next afternoon we arrived at the entrance to a narrow channel, which was supposed to lead to the hut of the woman who was rumored to help us free the ancient goddess Calypso. If I hadn't grown up on a cursed ship, I wouldn't have believed the ancient myth. Then again, Jack Sparrow was rumored to be a man who could make anything occur.

Jack secured the Pearl, leaving behind Marty to mind the ship, trusting him with it. The Captain seemed to have faith in his crew, then again he'd known most of them for a fair share of years and have surviving multiple occurrences with them, I wouldn't blame him. Gibbs was definitely the first mate every Captain would dream of having; loyal, and the Captain's best friend. The elder man had apparently sailed with the Navy in his earlier days, sailing along Elizabeth's late father's ships. I'd heard a couple of stories, but I made a mental note to hear more at a later date.

Presently, I was sitting in a long boat with Jack and Gibbs, Cotton rowing our boat. Behind us, there was another boat that carried the Turners, and Barbossa. Jack's arm was around my shoulders. The jungle was thick and dense, making me insecure as the sky was hidden from view.

"Stay close, love. Don't want you to get lost in her museum of a house. Tia Dalma can be quite the charmer, yet she's a voodoo priestess who could also ca…"

Gibbs cut him off and I looked at him across from us, leaning my head on Jack's shoulder. "Now Jack, I'm sure the lass don't need to hear that, 'specially considering…"

"Considering what?" I furrowed my eyebrows at the man, confusion engraved into my face.

"Considering she was part of the crew that brought me back to life, that's what. Now quiet, darling. We're here." I turned in my seat to see that sure enough, we were at a hut that was raised off the ground, a ladder providing access to the unique home.

The two boats emptied at a rickety dock, Cotton being left to watch the boats, his loud parrot abnormally quiet for the time being. I followed Jack, who turned before ascending the obviously old ladder. "Now, mates, need you be reminded that we're here to gain help to navigate to Shipwreck Cove. No questions, savvy? Calypso isn't happy judging from the stormy weather, and I doubt she'll appreciate our unexpected…"

"Jack Spar-row, get up 'ere!" We all looked skyward towards the house, but saw no one that could explain who belonged the Jamaican voice. Obviously I was the only one confused as I took in the others' expressions.

We followed the famed pirate Captain up the ladder and across a narrow porch that didn't provide much walking room. Quickly, we scurried across it and into a cluttered home, various jewels, bones, and other random items were scattered across the tables and against the wooden walls. In the far back corner there was a private room set up, shells and beads of various brown hues provided a curtain separating the main storeroom from it.

I was looking around, trying to peer unnoticeably into a side bedroom when I heard the hand-strung curtain's strands clink together, a short dark woman with wild hair and dirty teeth that showed when she grinned at us appeared. "Tia Dalma." Jack swaggered over to her, grinning his charming grin all the while.

"Ah, ye bring a child of da sea wit' ye, clever Jack."

He turned to see me in her gaze, her dirty feet gently slapping against the wood as she approached me. "A child of the sea?" I narrowed my eyes at her, obviously confused.

"Yes, child. Ye were born on a ship, as fast an' swift as the sea it-self. Ye do not 'now dat?" I shook my head at her as she gingerly touched my face, grinning in a mischievous way. "Jack Spar-row did not tell ye this? Ah, wit-ty Jack, ye know well where dis girl is 'rom."

I looked past her to lock eyes with the cowering Captain. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…" He stammered, trying to convince me with a weak grin.

"'O course ye do, Jack. She is de lost child of the legendary…" Jack attempted to interrupt her.

"Tia Dalma, you must be dreaming. I have no idea…" I glared at him.

She ignored him, continuing deftly. "Legendary Bootstrap, no? Child, 'ave ye nev'r wondered 'ow ye got lost at sea, drifting until he found ye?"

"No, I haven't… But I'm Italian, need I remind you? I somehow remember how to speak it, and Jack, you might just get proof of that yourself later." I glared at him with my blue eyes, praying he would see how angry I was at him for not telling me.

"Yes, child. But ye were picked up when ye were eight, a good 'n young age to 'now Italian. William Turn-er, your mother died, aye?"

"I'm not…" She didn't give him a chance to respond.

My blood boiled as she continued, Jack's panicked motions of wiping his forehead and fiddling with his trinkets and rings in the corner of my sight. The voodoo priestess continued. "De year ye were born was de year dat Davy Jones could board land 'or one day. Bootstrap thought that the mudda of his son was dead, 'n he didn't bodder considering she waddn't." I stared at her, confused. "Bootstrap made a mi'take that night, he got a young wo-man wit child, and de child was ye. They'd stopped in I-taly, where you were raised."

I looked away, awestruck and suddenly feeling lonely and abandoned. "He doesn't know, does he?" My voice was soft as I met her gaze.

"No, it was on-ly a day, young Andrea. But ye do know that was the last time he did dat, for the next 'ew time he went on land, ye 'ere wit him." She turned to Jack as I absorbed the new information, not believing that it could be real.

All those years thinking that he was the closest thing to a father that I'd ever have, I'd never considered that he could be my real father. It seemed unlikely, but I guessed that he'd not been laden with various sea life, making a mistake as pirates were known to do.

"Wat did ye come 'ere for, Jack?"

"We need some assistance in going to Shipwreck Cove, since the song has been sung. Jones has been destroyed and Barbossa is going to propose…"

"Now Jack, do ye really think that be wise?" The elder came close behind me as he got closer for Jack to see him; he'd been wandering around the strange home that housed many secrets.

Jack didn't get a chance to respond. "No bickerin' either 'o ye. I will go, o'nly to help regain peace. We go now." She began to exit, a new fire in her spirit. It'd appeared after Jones' slaying had been mentioned. It made me wonder if it was a good idea, but Jack ushering us out cut my thoughts off as we descended to the dock, where the boats were waiting.

We climbed in, Tia joining the Turners and Barbossa while my boat remained the same among the riders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire trip back to the Pearl was painfully silent on his boat as Cotton rowed once more. Jack was no doubtedly the subject of Andie's cold, brief glares and no doubt she would give him an earful once they were in their cabin. What a moment he could look forward to…

True, he'd had the instinct that she was the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner, for her resemblance to him despite the sea life was uncanny. Now that it'd been mentioned, she even vaguely resembled Will, especially now that he'd seen her eyes angry and the fire that burned with temporary hate matched the young Turner's that he'd seen glow plenty times before the current escapade.

Jack sighed, knowing that Gibbs was watching the two as she avoided meeting his gaze. "C'mon darling." He tried to throw an arm around her shoulders only to have her almost violently shove him away.

"Don't you dare call me darling, Captain Sparrow. You knew. You knew all along and…"

"Andie! Calm down, lass…" Gibbs' voice was calm as his eyes widened, not wanting to deal with being in the murky water should've one of them flipped the boat. "We're here."

"Thank goodness." Both Jack and Andie murmured the two words before becoming silent until they were in their cabin. After all, Tia Dalma would want her own cabin, therefore the only other empty cabin aboard the Pearl. Jack knew Andrea's wrath was coming, and for once in his life, Jack Sparrow found himself dreading a woman's wrath.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Tomorrow is Monday; School Blech! Fun fun and oh yes, NOT FUN!!! Ha, so please ignore my horrible Tia Dalma dialogue; once more, I apologize for the horrific speech. I tried… :). Read, enjoy, and review, savvy:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I closed the door behind us as we entered the cabin, my anger towards him not fading in the slightest. His dark brown gaze met my blue one as I glared at him. "You knew?" My voice was quiet, and found myself being gentle instead of carrying out my yelling as I'd originally planned.

"I figured that such things were true, for darling obviously you look…"

"It doesn't matter, Jack. You could've told me…"

"Pirate." I growled at his typical, arrogant response.

"_Lei me aspetta realmente comprare quella scusa di "pirata"? Lei idiota figlia!_" I spat at him, knowing he couldn't understand me at all.

"Andrea, calm the bloody hell down. And I do know that you called me an idiot, not sure what you paired it with, and I don't really care to." I glared at him as he swaggered over and grasped my shoulders. I tried to shake his hands off, but they wouldn't budge. "Listen to me; you never asked, and I think you're overreacting. What's done is done." As soon as he finished, he captured my mouth with his own.

Halfheartedly, I tried to pull away, but his hands held my body captive to his as he kissed me. A chuckle sounded from deep in his throat as he pulled back for a moment. "See, love? No one can stay angry with Captain Jack Sparr…" His arrogant speech was cut off by the loud sound of my hand hitting the side of his face.

Instinctively, his head snapped to the right and he gingerly touched his face, something that vaguely resembled hurt shining in his eyes as he held my gaze. "I suppose I deserved that…"

Growling, I yanked myself out of his now one-handed hold on me and stormed out of the cabin, my blood boiling. I slammed the door behind me, causing the crew's heads to see not an angry Jack Sparrow, but an angry woman, me, storming to the railing to collect my thoughts. I stared at the skies, which were still a shade of grey, but the sun was shining faintly through a break in the clouds, small patches of a pale blue displayed.

A voice interrupted my quiet rage as I gripped onto the railing. "Jack's not the smartest pirate." I glanced to my right to see Will, my newly found half-brother, staring at me. "Clever at times, confusing with words, notorious for escaping, perhaps, and I'll admit he's had his bright moments, but not smart."

I continued to stare ahead at the open ocean that we were passing; snorting at his description of the man who'd unfortunately experienced my wrath. "I know what you mean."

"I think he was trying to protect you, all in all."

I turned to meet the man's dark gaze, sympathy dancing in his eyes. "Protect me from what? The only one who's going to need protected is him."

Will rolled his eyes and smiled gently, touching my shoulder. "True, but personally, I don't blame you. If I found out…"

I nodded, returning to gaze at the turquoise waters surrounding us. Will was doing the same as I slowly laid my head on his shoulder. It was most definitely awkward, but I knew that he would understand; after all, he was technically my brother. It sounded odd to hear that I had a sibling, half or not. I'm sure that Bootstrap would find it odd himself to know that he had two children, one he'd taken in unknowingly as his own many years ago.

As we stood, I had the feeling we were being watched and I raised my confused head, turning to see Tia Dalma behind us, a blanket pulled tight around her small form. "Good ta see da two Turner children gettin' along."

I smiled and nodded at Will, signaling him to leave us be for the moment. "I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"He didn' know de whole truth, Andie, but 'e did know de partial truth. He was protectin' ya."

I smiled sadly and looked towards the cabin where I'd left Jack. The dreary sky didn't help my mood, and I felt overwhelmed by everything; the shocking news, the tasks at hand, the way I was reacting. Everything seemed to be raining down and resting on my shoulders.

"Child, 'e know ye didn' mean any th'ng ya say. Go 'pologize ta 'im." I nodded, knowing that she was right.

"Aye…" I quickly brushed past her, tears coming to form in my eyes. It hurt to breathe at the moment, and I knew Tia was trying to help. Things were never that simple.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From the moment she shut the door, Jack could see that she was regretting her actions. Her normally sparkling eyes were glazed with tears threatening to spill down her fair skin and onto the wooden floor. Normally, he would've been glad she was feeling guilty, happy that she regretted disrespecting the Captain. But not then. No, he instead shocked her by going over to her and cupping her face in his work-roughened hand.

Gently, he stroked her tanned face, allowing his thumb to grace her eye ever so gracefully. Andie refused to meet his chocolate gaze, for she repeatedly looked up and to the left; in his many years of being a womanizer, Jack had learned that such actions were meant to block the tears from escaping. "Darling." He spoke softly, placing his other arm around her shoulders as he pulled her closer by the moment. "Look at me."

She did so, the tears spilling over. "I'm sorry." She whispered gently to him as he used his arm behind her shoulders as leaverage to get her to come to him.

She collapsed into his arms, crying softly into his worn linen shirt that was hidden beneath his waistcoat. Jack buried his now free hand into her dark hair, massaging her scalp soothingly as she cried. He knew that she was more than likely just confused about everything that was happening. And he didn't care.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I continued to cry, his hands soothing my body to the point where I thought I would surely fall in his grasp. As if sensing my thoughts, Jack gingerly and deftly swept me up in the blink of an eye, placing us both on the bed. I now adorned his lap as he leaned back on the pillows, my emotions emptied out of my eyes. I leaned my head onto his chest, knowing that his heart would soothe me to the point of relaxation.

"Close your eyes, darling. I don't need to be out there at the moment." I nodded into his chest, tucking my face into the opening in his linen shirt. Even though he was relaxed, I could feel that he was still tense about something.

"What's bothering you, Jack?"

He inhaled deeply before replying. "I have a feeling that we're closer than expected to Shipwreck Cove and unfortunately my father is going to be there. You know I'm looking forward to that…"

I laughed quietly as I felt him relax, more than likely for me. "You trust me, don't you?"

I drifted off as I heard his reply, quiet and calm in the comfortable silence we shared. "Yes, love. I do." As I slipped into sleep, I felt a pang of realization when I realized something I'd never imagined since the night I'd returned; I was two steps short of being in love.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: 2000 plus words in this chapter:). I've been doing pretty good at updating thus far this week. Although, school is evil and it will somehow bite me in the butt before the week's over! Good Lord, I'm ready for Saturday:). Read, enjoy, and review, savvy:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack Sparrow sighed deeply as he lay beneath Andie's long-asleep body. Dark was falling outside, and he'd found it near impossible to drift off. His calloused hand rose with her breathing as it lay around her stomach while his other lay tangled in her dark hair. She'd collapsed as soon as all had become quiet in the room, unknowingly pinning Jack to the bed.

He still had his effects on, and he knew he needed to disarm himself before something accidentally happened during the night. Carefully holding her to him with his right hand, he reached to the empty space next to him on the bed and used his left hand to pull down the blankets just enough to fold her body in between them and the mattress. Gently, he leaned forward and slid an arm beneath her legs, the other now behind her back, and gingerly laid her in the empty space.

The movement woke her, causing the Captain to grimace as she softly groaned, turning her face into the pillow beneath her head. Carefully and quietly, he strolled over to his desk and piled the weapons upon it, his many belts following as well. When all that remained was the sash, he didn't hesitate to join Andie's warm form in the bed.

Instantly, she nuzzled closer to him, causing a shiver to travel up his spine. Not many women left Jack with that shiver, and he knew what was causing it; he was falling for her, trusting her, nearly lo… No, he couldn't stand to think of the "L" word. It didn't seem to belong in the same sentence, let alone conversation, with his famed name. Quietly, he wrapped his arms around her as she positioned her head onto his chest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I lay enveloped in Jack's warm hold as we lay, the morning surrounding us. The sky was still grim outside, but the sun still shone through faintly, as if the sky was an opaque glass. My head remained on his chest as he lay propped on his pillow so I could look up at him. His dark eyes held my lighter ones, his heart loud in my ears as I listened. His chest rumbled as he hummed some sea shanty or another.

"Jack?" I laid my left hand gingerly on his chest as it rose and fell in time to his breathing, running it against the exposed skin that his shirt revealed.

"Aye."

"I'm sorry. I didn't… I mean, I was shocked. I didn't expect…"

"I know, darling." I snuggled closer to him beneath the blankets as a sigh escaped me, a chuckle escaping him. "You know, you really can be quite the hellcat one moment, and an innocent woman the next."

I laughed, grinning madly at him. "That's just part of my charm I suppose."

"Aye." He chuckled.

"You're one to talk, Captain Sparrow." I raised my eyebrows at the man lying beneath my head. "As I recall, you were quiet the comforting man last night, unlike…"

"That's hardly fair, love."

I moved myself up his body, placing kisses along his jaw until my face was directly above his. "Pirate," I whispered as I teased his lips with mine, knowing what he was wanting.

Lazily he closed his eyes as I kissed him, my own eyes doing the same shortly after. As we kissed, something told me in the back of my mind that I shouldn't be doing this at the moment, to pull away and go see where we were. Jack should've been the one to go, however, considering that I'd not allowed him to leave the cabin since we returned to the Pearl from fetching Tia Dalma a day before.

I pulled away, allowing my innocent side to show once more. "We should go up on deck," I whispered, chuckling at his husky voice.

"Aye. We should, for darling if I'm assuming correctly, the crew will need some help tidying up." I looked at him, confused. "There's a ship from behind. Look."

I turned my head towards the broad window and sure enough, there was a ship close behind the Pearl, teal flags with black markings on them fluttering in the Caribbean Wind. "Who is it?"

Jack didn't respond; he merely pushed me off of him, which earned him a glare from me as I strapped on my effects, and he began to ready for the visitors. We quickly scurried out of the cabin. He took the stairs to the helm two at a time, making it hard to immediately catch up to him. The ship approached by the moment, coming along the starboard side. I watched Jack's face as it pulled along side us, for he grinned when the Captain showed himself.

A short man appeared, bald and he appeared to be several years older than Jack judging from his short grey beard that was on his chin. A grin was plastered on his face as he crossed the pre-set gangplank, shaking hands with Jack. "Jack, how are ye?"

Jack grinned. "Cyrus, mate. Wasn't expectin' you to come along."

"Aye, I heard about the Brethren Court meeting, and I figured I should tag along." The man called Cyrus turned to look at me, for I was abnormally close to Jack. Then again, Jack's arm was around my slender waist as I eyed the newcomer carefully. "And who's this?"

I stuck out my hand and Cyrus shook it friendly. "Andie. What business do ye have out here?"

"Andie, Cyrus has known me since I was a lad, raising as much Hell as I do now."

"Oh, so it's a childish thing, those clever word games you play?" I smiled sweetly as the two men laughed.

I was aware that the crew was staring from afar, wondering what was going on. "Darling, that's not very nice…" Jack pouted, very badly at that; his lips were twitching at the corners as he glared at me good naturedly.

"Jack, ye better watch out. Looks like you got a hellcat on your hands." I grinned as I recalled Jack's words from earlier in the day.

"Not any hellcat." Jack mused, "Bootstraps' daughter." I felt a pang as I remembered the truth that I'd been exposed to; it hurt, for I wanted to tell my father what I'd learned.

It seemed as if I couldn't get out of the trance I'd entered ever since Jack had brought up Bootstrap; the day passed relatively quickly, me tagging along and helping out with various chores until the sky began to fade into a dark grey. I stood at the bow as I watched the fading light, a shiver passing through my spine as I watched it. The tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, as if they were sensing a turn of events.

Jack and Cyrus had went below deck for a moment, more like a couple 'o hours, so the new arrival could be toured of the rum storage, I suspected. Cyrus seemed alright to me, he was kinder than anyone would expect an elder Pirate to be. From the way it sounded, Jack's father and the other elder Pirate were old friends, and Jack certainly didn't tell stories about his father that made you want to become a member of his crew. Then again, Jack tended to hold grudges, so I ignored that tiny factor.

My thoughts were interrupted by a single flash against the dark sky, quick as sheet lightening. No, it wasn't a storm coming or a trick of the eye. No, the flash wasn't sheer white; it was a green that sent hope soaring through my body as I saw the outline of a ship on the horizon. It wasn't any ship; the Dutchman was on its way.

I heard rushed footsteps as Will appeared along side me, Elizabeth next to him. "Was it…"

"Yes, it was." I whispered as excitement rippled through me.

Without thinking twice, I turned to bolt down the stairs leading below deck. As I did so, I ran face-first into Jack's now-familiar chest, his laughter echoing in the silent underbelly of his legendary ship. "Where's the fire, love?" I heard Cyrus' laughter join Jack's.

"He's coming, Jack!"

"Who, darling?" Confusion was etched deep into the Captain's face, his handsome features worrisome appearing.

"Bootstrap. The flash…" Jack pushed me up the stairs, not minding that I was going backwards and stumbling. I didn't dare pause to turn around, for I was afraid that the two-second delay would cause Jack to go dafter than he already was!

"You're right, Andie!"

"You didn't believe…?! Oh, forget it…" I was distracted as a gangplank was lowered; the Dutchman had pulled up close to our ship and I could see Bootstrap, crossing with a smile on his face.

Almost immediately, I flew to him. He chuckled as he embraced me warmly, my eyes momentarily floating shut. After a moment, we pulled apart and Will embraced his father as well. Elizabeth did the same, and the entire deck watched the Dutchman's Captain. After a brief moment of silence, I broke the eerie barrier. "Why are you here? Not that we mind, 'o course, but…"

He chuckled once more. "Aye, I know lass. I figured I should be around for when Calypso is freed."

I felt the guilt of the new secret about my relation to him eat a hole inside my heart, the rhythm quickening as I thought about it. I had to do it, and the sooner I did, the better off everyone would be. Taking a deep breath, I whispered at a volume only he, Jack, and Will could hear. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

He nodded and Jack and I led him to our shared cabin, Jack quietly closing the door behind us. Taking a deep breath, I spoke with all the strength I could muster. "Tia Dalma is aboard, obviously, and we picked her up from her… unusual, as it were, hut yesterday. She told us something that I'd bet Jack's rum on that you won't believe."

Jack's eyes widened and I rolled my eyes at him dramatically. "Go on, lass." Bootstrap was silent as he awaited my response.

"The time you were on land… The last time before you found me, you… Oh bugger it all." Jack snorted at my use of his word. "Bloody hell, I'm your daughter."

Bootstrap's eyes widened, taking in the information slowly. I anxiously awaited a response from him, eager to know what he was thinking. "Small world, eh?"

"No, mate, the world's the same…" I raised my right foot and lowered it directly on Jack's left, which was relatively close. He glared at me.

"So, you're my daughter?" I nodded, my adrenaline pulsing through my system like blood. No more words were said as I was pulled into a stiff yet caring hug by my father, wishing that I'd never have to go anywhere else or do anything else ever again. As far as I was concerned, that would be fine by me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack exited quietly, leaving the father and daughter to a private moment, for Andie definitely deserved it. He went up to the helm to see Barbossa standing there, steering Jack's beloved ship. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Steering, Jack, unless ye'd like to be wrecked…" Jack rolled his eyes and made a shooing motion with his hands toward the elder pirate. "Where be Cyrus?"

"Not that it's any of your bloody business, mate, but he's on his own ship. That's what you need; a ship 'o your ow…"

Barbossa snorted at the younger of the two, not relinquishing his hold on the wheel. "I did until somehow ye got a hold of it and became Captai…"

"I know my history. Move, Hector!" Jack was growing frustrated; he hated Barbossa ninety percent of the time to begin with, and now he was getting angry by not steering his own ship. "Please move?"

"Since you said please…" Jack's hopes soared higher once more. "No."

"Bloody hell…" Jack murmured to himself, going off to waste time getting rum.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Andie was called a Mary Sue:(. I guess I can see why but still, I take time to write and think of characters and plots. At least I try. The person who reviewed doesn't even post stories. (Sigh). You can read it; it's in the reviews. I'm going to finish this story then we'll see. There's at least 10 or so chapters left, I guess. Maybe more. Happy reading and review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I emerged from the cabin a few moments after Jack left; Bootstrap and I'd needed a moment to let the news sink in, and he'd taken it fairly well. However, I knew he was going through something similar to what I was, which was struggling knowing that there was someone else that we could each depend on, not in a friend way any more. As a family. It sounded odd as I climbed the stairs to the helm, expecting to see Jack at the wheel.

Instead, my sight was greeted by Barbossa, who curtly nodded in my direction. The lamps on deck were on, and the moon had somehow found a gap in the clouds to shine down brightly, illuminating everything in a gentle white light. I went up to the elder man, trying to distract myself from Bootstrap, whom had mentioned going back to his ship. "Where's Jack."

"Well, lass," He chuckled. "He went below deck, to do what I'm not sure. Probably to wallow in his grief over not getting the wheel."

I laughed with him, noticing the empty spot on his shoulder. "Where's the monkey?"

"Jack's off around deck."

"The monkey's name is Jack." I stated the question, not really surprised of the creature's name. "I guess it does suit him, aye?"

Barbossa laughed at me, smirking all the while. A voice interrupted us, however. I turned around to see Jack leaning against the railing, his elbows propped up as he grinned. "Talking about me, darlin'?"

I grinned. "He started it."

"Now lass, that ain't very nice, now is it?"

"Pirate," Jack and I responded in harmony, causing me to grin even more at him.

"Alright ye two, off ye go. Jack, I'm doin' ye a favor by steerin', so go to bed."

"You're only steering because it's the closest to Captaining this ship the rest 'o your life." Jack quickly descended the stairs, and I piddled down, laughing silently.

He smirked at me, watching me carefully as I stared at him. He could irritate the living Hell out of me, that's for sure. Then again, as he'd stated oh-so many times, he _**was**_Captain Jack Sparrow; the infamous pirate that had made many men hate him, as well as women, yet somehow in the end a good deal of them forgave him. Including myself, but his way with words seemed to confuse people from their anger long enough to keep him from being punished or yelled at.

I realized I was staring as I heard Jack chuckle, a blush staining my cheeks in the dark. "Staring isn't nice, love." He swaggered over to me, his golden teeth illuminated by the moon.

"Neither is plundering, stealing, lying, cheating… Oh wait we're pirates. We don't do nice." I raised my eyebrows at him as he slipped an arm around my waist.

I smiled as he led me to the cabin, the night closed out by our cabin. The window showed a perfect view of the moon through the clouds, captivating me as I attempted at combing through my hair with my fingers. Knots had accumulated over the days and even though I'd learned to ignore it, it didn't mean it didn't annoy me. I tugged, feeling my hair cut into my skin as I tried to pry apart a couple of knots, failing horrible. "Ignore them, Andie," said the man who didn't seem to have any knots; dreadlocks, braids, and beads, yes, but the rest was loose waves that never seemed to tangle.

"You wouldn't say that if you were…" I was silenced by Jack holding out the comb from days earlier.

"Oh hush, darling. I swear you are an interesting one, that's for sure." I grinned as I tried to take the comb, but instead he appeared just to be showing me what he was doing.

Gently, he brought it down through my hair, pausing every now and then to battle with a tangle or five. "You don't have to. I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself."

"I'm well aware, for you revealed to me that your muscles in your hands and arms are doing quite well when ye slapped me yesterday."

I grinned, then quickly made a face of pain as he tugged on a knot that refused to come loose. "Besides, knowing you, I'd have to hear about how these little tangles are nagging you." I could _hear_ his grin through his voice.

My head whipped around to glare at him, ignoring the fact that I'd just yanked the comb out of his hand. "I would not!"

"I can hear you now. 'These…'" He was shut up by a glare that warned him to stop unless he wanted to see how well my arms worked. "Turn around."

I sighed as I turned around. The man was relentless! "You're rather irritating at moments, you are aware of that, Jack?"

"Now I am." He laughed as I blindly reached back with my right foot to stomp on his, but I just ended up clomping on the wooden floor.

Jack's ministrations on my hair ceased, his footsteps going to the desk. I turned to see him placing the comb down and disarming himself, the belts and weapons clattering together on the wooden surface. I did the same with my sword, crossing it with Jack's 'accidentally', knowing he'd never notice. Once my boots were also discarded, I climbed over to the bed, collapsing on the unmade mattress. Lazily, I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled the blankets halfway over my body, letting them stop at my waist.

Jack came over as well, extinguishing what was left of a lantern in the cabin as he stumbled into the bed, stumping his foot on one of the bed's legs. I laughed softly as curses deftly left his mouth. "Darling, I fail to recognize what you view as hilarious."

He climbed in next to me, trying to act nonchalant as he pulled the covers up higher around me. I smiled gently as his arm maneuvered around my waist, pulling me to him. The heat from his body radiated through all the layers of clothing between us, causing me to shiver slightly. A grimace was on my face as I felt him pull higher on the covers. "Bloody Hell, Jack Sparrow! You're not a mother who needs to be nurturing her child!"

"I know, love. We might need the extra help on deck is all…" I turned in his hold tiredly and buried my face in his chest, inhaling his scent.

"I'm sure, Jack. I'm sure, because the Pearl has always been known to fail in battle." I rolled my eyes as he responded.

A chuckle escaped his lips as he began to drift off with me in tow. "Aye, darling."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How he'd ended up holding her close, talking about his 'nurturing' habits, was beyond Jack as he laid there. Months ago, he'd never dreamed of being content with a clothed woman in his arms. Hell, he'd never even thought about it more than once. And that one time, it'd given him shivers all over his spine, nearly killing him.

No, now he was alright with even sharing a cabin with said clothed woman. Ever since she'd told him what her father had told her the night Jones was murdered, something had changed. _He said that it was because we're destined, Jack_. Her words stuck to him like sap from a tree; He'd been distracting himself with little things, such as torturing Barbossa, and drinking rum.

He thought about her reaction to his combing her hair. Jack sighed deeply as he shifted his hold on the sleeping woman. She'd seemed to purr at his touch, even though she'd never admit it to him. Andie was headstrong, that was for sure; coming up with witty comments about him and his ship. And somehow, he found he didn't mind. Barbossa's taunting jokes were one thing, but hers weren't 'jokes'; No, they seemed to be what she was thinking.

Jack closed his eyes slowly, allowing his body to relax before drifting off into a calm sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: 2,600 plus words! The reason it's so long is because I've come to a conclusion; Jack has taken over my every thought, and I think I need to stop writing during the week. I need to focus on my grades, for one class is not too hot right now for me. I hate it, but I would like to get at least a high C/low B for my quarter grade. This is the last update until next week. If I don't update next weekend, then I'll update the following school week. I'll try to write, but please understand. I really hate to do it, though. I apologize, and to make up for it I put in some Hector, I mean, Barbossa and Jack bantering:). I'm sorry once again, and I hope you enjoy the slightly rushed chapter. Enjoy, and I hope to hear from you!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Calypso's anger swirled around in the dark rain as many soldiers, pirates, and innocent men were slain, blood running across the decks as the water diluted it. A voice echoed through the darkness, none of the fighting pausing for a moment, as if I were the only one who could here it. It was familiar, causing me to freeze in the harsh winds. "Do not stray, child. Da time 'as come for the realities of de human life to occur to ye." It was a gentle warning, and as soon as it had appeared, it disappeared._

_I turned, searching for the owner of the voice, but instead of seeing the owner, my eyes were greeted with the sight of Jack nearly being killed. I screamed as a blinding light overcame my sight and a gunshot rang out, worry coursing through my veins instead of blood._

Jack's voice dragged me out of my disturbing dream, his brown eyes staring at me, confusion flickering within them. "Darling, wake up." I groaned and turned into his embrace, inhaling the scent of him.

"What…?"

"Ye were tossin' and turnin'; I was afraid you'd rock the ship." I could hear his laughter in his voice, still roughened from sleep. "Nightmare?"

I sighed and nodded. "Somewhat of one, yes. Blood, Calypso, voices… It was all too familiar, as if it were going to happen at some point."

He shifted onto his back, my head against his chest still. "Darling, we're going to meet with the Brethren Court to discuss the problem Beckett is posing and to propose the release of Calypso. Of course that might happen."

"We're pirates Jack. We fight, and we die. We plunder and steal, lie and cheat. Anything can happen. Calypso spoke to me, Jack." The conclusion of the own struck me. Of course it was a goddess. I would've smacked myself across the face if Jack wouldn't have been so damn intrigued. It was simply barbaric!

"What did sh…?"

"Something about some time coming. I'm not sure, but it was familiar. A familiar voice."

I felt his body tense suddenly, his fingers gripping tighter around me. "Darling, that… Never mind, let's go to sleep. I got ye, so drift off, love."

I tried to do as I was told, but something nagged at me. Jack knew who Calypso was, he wasn't telling me, and he was protective. I sighed deeply as I tilted my head deeper into his chest, kissing the revealed skin gently for a moment before drifting back off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had to tell her; tell her that Calypso was aboard the Pearl amongst the crew, tell her that what she'd seen would be true time and time again. Jack pressed his fingers deeper into her flesh as he held her, knowing she'd sooner or later put two and two together. Bootstrap knew, he'd been a part of Jack's crew in the days before the mutiny; he was there when Jack's debt to Jones had been sealed, he knew.

Jack thought back to how Bootstrap had been acting; strange. As if there was a secret that the elder man had been trying to conceal from his daughter, his son, and hell, the whole crew. Cyrus had told him how he'd thought he'd seen the plagued ship, the Dutchman, in the distance after a close call with Beckett's ship, but Jack put no further thought into it. Then again, the ship had just crossed over tonight; they'd all seen the flash! _But_, Jack thought as he felt Andie shift within his arms, _everyone was distracted last night. After Andie's reaction, I assume the crew wouldn't tell a soul if the flash had been seen or not._

"Jack?"

Her voice was rough and gravely from sleep, his grip apparently having awoken her. "Aye?" His voice was smooth since he hadn't slept yet, and he knew she'd notice.

"Why aren't you asleep?"

Jack sighed and moved a hand up to stroke the side of her face. "Nothing to worry about."

"Was it just me, Jack, or was Bootstrap…"

"Acting odd?" He concluded her sentence, wondering if she'd read his thoughts.

"Odder than you." Her laugh echoed quietly through the room.

Jack rolled his dark eyes and sighed. "Yes, darling."

"You don't think that he could be lying about being alright to me and Will, do you? He said all was well, but…"

"Good Lord, Andie! For a pirate, you worry a damn hell of a lot. If he wanted you to know, you'd know."

"Then why're you reacting in a panic?"

He puffed his chest, trying to conceal the truth. "Perhaps we'll find the answers in a couple of days, for the rest of the Court will be with us by then, for we're arriving at the Cove tomorrow morning."

"We're that close?"

"Aye, and we have to release Calypso also."

"Where is she? Calypso, I mean."

A fake yawn escaped Jack's mouth as he tried to escape her questioning. "Night, love."

"Jack? Pl… Oh for the love…"

With that, they both were silent, drifting off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Jack's words were proved true as we pulled into Shipwreck Cove. It was huge, thousands of lights shining off of the mound of Earth. "Bloody Hell." I murmured as we exited the Pearl, Jack leading me around until we got to the meeting room. Tia Dalma was behind, claiming to have a headache and needing to rest.

Jack had told her that she was a voodoo wizard, as he'd put it, and she knew how to treat such things. They'd bickered about it until Jack surrendered and we'd departed.

Presently, we were facing a large, round table that had a numerous amount of foreign pirates seated around it; French, Chinese, Indian, Singapore, English, then Jack and Barbossa stood at the head of the table, Jack's arm secured around my waist. Pintel and Regetti were standing around like lost puppies and Gibbs was on the other side of his Captain.

I tried one last time to pull out of Jack's grasp, but he kept refusing. His excuse was that I was still unstable on my legs when it came to land, and it'd been true; until we'd gotten to the entrance! However, I could tell he was anxious about encountering his father even though he'd deny it, so I dropped the subject and allowed him to have his way; for the time being, that was.

To my right, a globe was situated on a golden stand, all the swords from a pirate from each country stabbed into it; Jack did so also, however I was to watch it. Barbossa had ordered me to do the same for his, and I sighed; the bloody occupants of the room were before their eyes. Pray tell how they'd sneak out the swords without someone noticing the stealing, but I did as I was told.

The meeting began, Jack proposing the release of Calypso from her 'Human Bindings'. The pirates had responded in a roar of foreign languages, my ears straining to understand. Barbossa calmed them down, slamming a cannon ball on the table. "We must release her. In case ye all are as daft as dear Jack here, then I shall inform ye that Jones has been slain by Bootstrap Bill Turner. Andrea here," he motioned dramatically at me, "Was aboard his ship for most of 'er life, and 'er father killed the beast. However, Calypso is angered. The skies have been overcast with her anger for days now, and we must free her. She must be released so her fury can be released, causing the seas to be violent."

I burst out, not caring about the rude stares I was receiving. "Why would ye want that?"

Dark eyes looked into mine as Jack responded, relinquishing his hold on me to pace around the table, his hands flying. "Because if we don't, she'll destroy her human form, and that'll just make 'er angrier. Say we don't free her. Tia Dalma will be destroyed, Calypso will be angry that we didn't 'rescue' her from her pain, and all Hell will break loose, savvy?"

Tia Dalma?! Suddenly, everything clicked into place. The voice, the accent, it belonged to Tia Dalma. That meant… "Tia Dalma didn't want to be here to hear the conclusion."

Barbossa nodded. "Aye. Apparently you have more brains than dear ole Jack. Took him…"

"That's not the point." The table burst into curses as the cannon ball was banged on the table again. A guitar interrupted, the voice's speaker playing it. I glanced to my left to see an elder version of Jack standing before our eyes. I chuckled to myself when I saw Jack's eyes roll and he sighed. "The point is, she must be freed. The Captains of the pirating World must unite, free her, and destroy Beckett."

"Ah, Captain Teague," Barbossa drawled. "Much obliged."

I heard Jack grumble a quiet response as he swaggered back up to his previous position. "Who said anything about all of us being 'obliged'?"

I snickered but quickly silenced myself as the Pirate king went to sit in a chair near the back. "Parlay", he whispered as he began to strum quietly.

"Aye, Parlay!"

"Parlay!" The room cried.

"Hold on a moment." The strumming and cries of joy ceased. Teague rose and swaggered over to the table and whistled. Almost instantly, a dog ran in with a ring of keys in his mouth as the elder Sparrow withdrew a large book from under the table. I stared, wondering how it could've fit; then again, he was a Sparrow, and I figured it best not to question his actions. The book was unlocked and before the hard, old leather cover could touch the wooden table, I caught the title; 'The Pirate Code'. "According to the code, there must be a Pirate King."

I cut him off. "I thought you were the king…?"

He smirked as he continued to study. "Aye, but I think this is a problem that Jackie's friends need to handle with him."

I laughed as Jack growled, annoyed by his father's antics. "In the meantime," Teague started once more, "Gibbs, ye old mate, collect the eight pieces." Gibbs nodded and did as he was told.

Grabbing an old basket from the edge of the table, he held it out and every Pirate Lord threw in a 'piece of eight'; more like a piece of junk. Nonetheless, Teague seemed satisfied and ordered Gibbs to take it to the Pearl and the first mate of the Pearl nodded. "Vote for a new king."

I rolled my eyes as each Lord called his own name out. I groaned as it became Jack's turn. "Jack Sparrow."

"Then who the bloody hell is Pirate…"

I got cut off by Barbossa gripping my arm tightly. "It looks like you're still the King, Captain Teague…"

"Aye." The crowd broke into loud conversation until Barbossa yelled over the noise for a moment.

"That settles it then, the fourth Brethren Court will sail out of the Cove together, and when a Company ship is spotted… Well, we'll just go from there."

With that, Teague proceeded back to his chair and Jack followed with me close behind. "Well, well, well, who's this?"

Jack turned to see me and he gripped my waist. "You missed the intro…" I glared at him. "This is Andie…" He grumbled and I smiled as I shook his father's hand then leaned into Jack's gentle grip.

"Jackie, looks like I'll be needin' a ship to sail on, bein' King 'n all…"

Barbossa chipped in and the fact that he was going to get Jack was written onto his old face. "Ye can sail on me ship."

I laughed out loud as Jack groaned. "Hector, how many times do I have to tell ye it's my ship?"

I continued to laugh as Jack bantered with his elder friend in front of his father, who was just rolling his eyes as they went on and on. Barbossa grinned. "Well in that case, I just agreed to let your father come aboard. All I had to do was think like you."

Jack rolled his eyes. Everyone knew that Jack would've done the opposite; allowed his father to stay behind or sail with another ship. As Barbossa turned to gather the basket from Gibbs, Jack bent slightly and whispered in my ear. "Bloody Hell, I'm sick of that man…"

I laughed and I pulled him out of the room, forgetting that I was new to land and doing fine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack boarded his ship, pouting slightly as he dragged me into the cabin, complaining the whole way. "Bloody man, donating MY ship for MY father who I want to do nothing with. Just bloody great, isn't it?" He slammed open a drawer and withdrew a bottle, swigging it as he ranted. "As if it isn't enough SAILING with the mutinous…"

"Oh good Lord, Jack! Calm down." He raised his eyebrows at me as I went over to where he stood by his desk. "Shouldn't you go check on Cyrus?"

"The man is fine. Probably chatting up a storm with Barbossa…" I grabbed his arm and drug him to the bed, where he flopped down. I curled up beside him, gazing at him gently as he quietly stopped ranting.

"Do you need to be bribed like a little child?" I smirked as he stared at me, lust echoing in his dark eyes.

"Hm… I think I do in fact…" Slowly, he leaned forward and captured my lips, pushing me back onto the pillows behind me.

My eyes fluttered closed as I allowed my hands to slither around his back, his hands relentless as they searched over my body. I grinned as his lips continued to work on mine, one of my hands tangling in his hair to pull him closer.

I didn't know what was causing me to act in such a manner; I'd never been like this in my life, and I didn't know what to do. I did know that wenches interacted in a way with men that evolved from what we were presently interacting.

His hands slipped under my shirt only to find that I had a dark black binding around my chest, preventing perverts like himself from seeing certain things should I get soaked. He moaned as I pulled away, the lust in his eyes having turned to a near black color shining with passion. I'd never known a pirate to even know what it was, for they were supposed to only love wenches' attention and their passions themselves.

Jack sighed and smiled at me innocently, although I knew he was hardly innocent a good portion of the time. "I'll wait, love. Although I do wish that we could continue."

I pressed my hands to his chest as he loomed over me, his hands tangled in my dark hair. "Not now, aye? Maybe once… Once everything is over and we have time."

He nodded and rotated onto his back, my head following to rest on his chest as it gently rose and fell in rhythm to his breathing. "Andie, you can't keep me waitin' forever, you know?" I nodded into his chest. His heart joined with the gentle breaths he was taking in, soothing my eyes closed as he held me close. "Although, right now, darling, I think just sleepin' sounds bloody brilliant right now. Don't want to face that bloody…"

"Jack!"

"Hm?"

"Let it go."

With that, I drifted off in his calm and gentle hold.


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Enjoy, aye? I found time to update. Wish me luck in my class, for I'm doing slightly better, thank goodness! I appreciate the reviews, and let me warn you; this is rushed and crappy, but I couldn't resist. I hate writing battles, but it's nessicary in Pirate stories, savvy? Review, enjoy, and keep an eye out for a weekend update:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days passed, the mass of ships traveling in a spread-out fleet at a slow and painfully steady pace. The skies hadn't revealed a cloudless blue sky for days now, causing the crews to become even more uptight and twitchy. Something about knowing that a battle was coming and the dark atmosphere resulted in irritable pirates.

A week after we'd left with the other nine lords, it was decided that it was time for Calypso to be released. I shivered as I stood with Jack at a distance, watching nervously. I'd not spoken to the priestess since I'd discovered her true identity. I should've been grateful for showing me the truth about my heritage, but instead I found I despised her.

She'd cursed Jones, made him miserable and he turned into the monster I'd lived with for so long. It was horrible to think that the reason for the suffering, for the commotion on the deck around the human-bound Calypso, was love. Love had caused her to bind him, lack of love caused Jones to destroy himself, to destroy others even.

My father stood with us, Will and Elizabeth next to him. I couldn't have helped realizing that there was something the Captain wasn't telling us. Judging from Will's face, though, I could tell he sensed it too. I distracted myself by staring at Barbossa who was speaking some chant or another while holding a plate containing the nine pieces of junk in the other. Tia Dalma was fastened to a mast a foot or so away, and a torch was lit.

I leaned on Jack, tilting my head in curiosity as Pintel and Regetti giggled about something or another. I'd come to quickly realize that to them, a mouse scurrying by was hilarious. No doubt that they didn't need rum!

The deafening sound of splintering wood sounded, causing me to spin out of my thoughts at lightening speed. I stared in awe as the once-been Voodoo priestess grew to a giant height, taller than the mast that had been holding her captive. The ropes snapped like twigs as she let out a deafening roar, spreading her arms wide. She looked down at the various people on all the ships and roared once more, immediately shattering into thousands of tiny rock-like crabs.

I watched in confusion as they all piled off into the ocean, the sky immediately darkening further. My confusion instantly turned into amusement, however, when I saw Regetti pulling a crab out of his pants while his friend tried to shake a couple from his dirtied fingers, both of them squealing and hopping around like madmen.

Jack pulled me closer, causing me to look up at him. I instantly saw a look of concern on his handsome face as he stared out onto the horizon. We were standing at the helm, for we'd been a safe distance away from the commotion and attackers could be seen easily from a distance.

I followed his dark gaze, wondering what would make him worry more than the storm that was quickly brewing. "Darling, it looks like that dream 'o yours is going to come true…"

I stared at the horizon as well, my eyes widening dramatically when I saw a ship with the EIC logo fluttering in the wind; I'd seen it before. It was Beckett's ship, I recognized it from when the heart had been passed from person to person. Bootstrap was ordered by Jack to keep an eye on me, and he pulled me away sharply as Jack thundered down the steps, waiting for his father to tell him what to do. He'd never cease to amaze me, for he'd normally refuse orders. Not now, for something had him wanting to get it over with. I couldn't blame him, if I remembered correctly; Beckett was a Hell of a troublemaker and nobody would want to cross him.

Will and his wife still stood with us, all of us at a search for words. Bootstrap appeared to be irritable, something that made me fear what he needed to tell us.

In a rush of memories, it dawned on me; whenever the holder of the key or of Jones' heart had gotten close, Jones would be more irritable than ever. That's what was happening to the man before us, not the tentacles and the evilness, but the irritability and the fierceness.

The sky let out a thundering roar and rain began to pelt down; hard. I met Bootstraps gaze, reaching to my left to grab Will's wrist. I was terrified that I might show weakness if I fell. Immediately my half-brother's hand grabbed my own wrist. "He has the key, doesn't he?" The elder Turner nodded slowly. "He ordered you here, didn't he? Which means…" I didn't need to say the rest; everything slowly fell into place, piece by painful piece. "How?" I felt Will tighten his grip.

"I'd crossed over after I left to patrol the world of the Dead, and Beckett somehow… Anyhow, he threatened both of you unless I'd give him the heart and key. I refused, but then I remembered both of your sufferings, 'specially you, Will, living without a father for all those years." He gazed out onto the horizon, the Company's ship sailing closer by the moment.

I relaxed my grip on the younger Turner, glancing around. On all of the ships behind and around us, orders were being put into action, everyone prepared for what would and could happen. Above us, Calypso's fury was apparent in the form of even heavier rain, the sky roaring loudly.

Jack suddenly ran up the steps, about to speak when he noticed the grim silence that had surrounded us. Ignoring it, he spoke hurridly. "We've been ordered to hold fire. Bootstrap, Whelp, Lizzie, you three go to the deck and do whatever you're ordered. My apologies, Bill…" 

"No trouble…" They stalked off onto the bustling deck.

"Darling." I looked into Jack's gentle dark gaze. "Be careful, aye? Whatever 'e just told you, don't let it get in your way, aye?"

"Aye." He quickly pulled me to him, kissing me briefly before releasing me.

"Go on, love. He'll be here before we know it."

With a nod, I was off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, Jack Sparrow found himself surrounded by idiots in wigs, all of them armed. Beckett stood in front of him, eyeing everyone and every movement on the deck of the Pearl. The movement on the other ships had also stilled, every ear straining to hear the goings-on.

"Ah, Jack Sparrow, cornered once more, are we?"

Jack smirked arrogantly, seeing Norrington standing near Lizzie. He was trying to look like he despised her, but it was blatantly obvious that he couldn't. "Captain, and actually, no. If you don't know, my father is for some bizarre reason the Pirate King, and these ships have you surrounded."

"We'll see about that." Beckett withdrew his sword and lunged, battle reigning on the various ships.

Beckett's minions scattered upon the Lords' vessels as Jack fought the despised man. He couldn't help but wonder what Andie had been told before battle. As he switched his footing, he shook his hair, trying to shake the thoughts free so he wouldn't be distracted. After all, hadn't he told the lass not to do so?

The sky was lit brightly by the lightening as the thunder rolled across the sea. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Andie fighting, her swordsmanship proving to be fairly decent for a woman.

Jack had always forbade himself from being sexist when it came to swordsmanship, but in this case he couldn't help but watch for short intervals, his current goal coming back to him; defeating Beckett.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was fighting some wig-headed goon, their skill with a sword utterly and truly depressing. I did pride myself in being excellent with a sword, having learned from the best; Bootstrap.

Speaking of him, I quickly finished the idiot in front of me off, and I looked for my father, seeing that he couldn't be found. Then I spotted him, a few feet away from a fighting Jack Sparrow. He was no longer fighting Beckett, as I'd hoped. As I thought about his absence as well, I noticed that he definitely was not on deck, causing my heart to speed up.

Norrington, whom had been with Beckett when I'd first met him, was a few feet away from the gangplank connecting the Company's and the Pearl. He looked confused, as if he wanted to help in a way that would be opposed by his employer. Either way, he was waiting for someone.

In another moment, I saw Beckett cross over, the coveted black ornate chest and a key in his hand. I froze, catching the attention of a couple of nearby pirates who were fighting. Will was one of them, following my gaze and seeming to accept what could happen with no difficulty. "Andie." He whispered, trying to calm me.

"No." I whispered back. "No, no, no, no…"

As I muttered my wants, the key was unlocking the chest, Bootstrap not noticing as he continued to fight for everyone on the Pearl. As Beckett drew a small dagger out of his belt and pointed it down, I felt my eyes widen, as if they would pop out in the shock I was experiencing.

At the same time, it seemed that Norrington had lost his internal battle and he stabbed his previous boss, peiricing his heart at the same moment Beckett pierced Bootstrap's. The fighting ceased as the elder Turner let out a cry of pain, stumbling blindly backwards as he died. I ran towards him, wanting to reach him, but a strong grip stopped me. I turned in my panic to see Jack holding me in his ringed grasp. "Let go!"

"Darling, let him go. 'Ole Norrie's..."

"I don't care, Jack. Let me go!" I turned back around to see that my father was no longer there, the fighting still having ceased.

Jack refused as I turned in rage, pounding on his chest. "I. Needed…"

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders in an attempt to stop my hitting. I felt a rush of tears overcome my anger and I collapsed in his hold, my tears mixing with the rain already on his shirt. I sobbed, not caring who saw my fit and my emotions. I was only a woman, pirate or not, and some emotions couldn't be avoided.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Alright, so I'm catching up with my grades. I'm doing better, and I'm glad ha. I hope this chapter is better than the last one. My apologies for having that character death; I was wanting a way to have Jack be there for her… Kind of OOC for him, but no one has complained… Yet… I think this story might be pretty much close to being through, I'm not sure. Don't fret, though, for I have another idea in mind. It'll be a while though, for I need do de-Mary-Sue the OC, but until then… Read, enjoy, and review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trust. A five letter word that helped me deal with what had happened only moments earlier; I trusted Jack for some odd bazaar reason that was beyond me, but I knew it was true. I'd only trusted my father in my life, and as I allowed my tears to mix with they fading rain, I realized that Jack was now one of two I could depend on.

The rain, as I mentioned, was dying. Calypso seemed to be calming down, satisfied that several men had been killed, enough to keep the newest Dutchman Captain fairly busy until another battle occurred or whatever would provide souls. It made me ponder if that had been her goal, to kill so we'd be distracted from our own personal lives.

Jack's ringed hands running up and down the length of my back shook me out of my trance, the soaked material of my shirt catching more than usual on his calloused fingers. As I inhaled his scent, a new thought and emotion hit me, dawning on me like a new day. The truth was finally known, why Calypso had lashed out to only have my father killed. To discover trust within a man that was known to be deceptive. What else? To love said scallywag.

I pulled away, forcing my blue eyes to meet his dark ones in the quiet moment, the air damp around us with the smell of rain. It seemed that he didn't care that half of the world had witnessed him being soft and kind to a woman. A woman that was normally strong.

"Darling," he whispered as he tucked a curl behind my right ear, "I suppose we should begin to clean up the mess all of this has caused." I nodded.

The elder Sparrow appeared beside his son, raising his voice for all of the fleet to hear. "Aye! Begin to scrub the decks and throw any body you find dead over the railings. Those of you who ain't from this sea; go back to your native waters!"

With a loud "Aye!" from the crews of every ship, the fleet broke into smaller groups, scattering like glass across the ocean.

I noticed that Cyrus' was one of the few ships who could've continued for a good while in our general path that left. Jack later told me that he'd decided to continue on to the other sites of the world since the 'activity' was over. I sighed as I wiped at my still-damp eyes once more, seeing Norrington at the far side giving instructions to the Company's new temporary Captain. No doubt that Port Royal would raise Hell about the goings-on, but they'd have to get over it.

I approached him, keeping my shoulders square as I walked. Inside, I was a wreck, broken and in need of careening. That would have to wait, however. Elizabeth got to him at the same time I did, and I smiled as the two embraced. After all, they were old friends.

Norrington eyed me suspiciously as I stuck out my hand, grinning gently. "Thank you." I said quietly as the two stared at me. "Hell on Earth would've occurred if you hadn't have killed that…"

"Andie, can we talk to ye for a moment?" I turned to see Will and Gibbs, who were waiting for me.

I turned back to Elizabeth and the ex-Commodore, who nodded at me as I left. I was ushered away by the two men quickly as they led me to the galley, where they finally met my gaze. "What's going on?"

Gibbs seemed unable to speak at the moment, for Will immediately spoke up. "Are you alright?"

"You tell me, Will. He was your father also. It's not probable that we're both alright." I sighed as I met both of their gazes. "It's not something to up and accept."

"Jack be worryin' about ye, lass." I watched the kind first mate, a sympathetic smile on his old face.

"You should see him. He tried to avoid colliding the Pearl with other ships while keeping an eye on you at the same time." I laughed for the first time since the death as Will continued. "He was about to come after you until we took you here. Maybe we have a chance to live if he can't see you…"

I smirked as Gibbs exited, more than likely to keep Jack company. I stared at the reigning Turner; his brown eyes as dark as his curls that fell onto his shoulders gently. "How're you?" I spoke quietly as I watched him carefully.

"He was a father, like you said it's something that takes time to accept." I nodded as he eyed me searchingly. "When Elizabeth's father died, we were in the locker, trying to rescue Jack." His eyes had a glazed look to him as he spoke quietly. "She'd killed him trying to save everyone else, but she felt guilty. We saw the Governor pass by, unattended, and he told her goodbye. I was the one she ran to, even though we were in the middle of a broken engagement." I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what he was getting at. I waited for his conclusion as I reached for a green item, taking a bite out of it and making a face, not expecting the sweetness that filled my mouth. "It's alright to be upset, Andrea."

I nodded and rushed past him, ignoring Barbossa's ranting about me 'taking his apples', whatever that meant. I ran into Jack as I tried to make it into the cabin. He grabbed me by my upper arms as I gazed into his dark eyes.

Will's speech had aroused my tears again, and I didn't want to break down in front of the crew again. I knew there was nothing to be ashamed of, that I was expected to cry, but I didn't want that; I wanted Jack to be the only one to see me cry. Only he could see my tears.

As if he read my circling thoughts, he silently draped an arm around my shoulders and led me into our cabin, closing the door quietly behind us. As soon as I heard the sound of wood hitting wood, I sat on the bed, trying not to break apart. I was a damn pirate. Pirates weren't known for blubbering about dead men; they were known for stealing, cheating, plundering, lying, and much more, but not crying.

Jack came to sit next to me, watching me curiously as I stared at the dark wooden floor. "Darling…"

"No, don't, Jack. I'm alright."

"Andie." I turned my head and looked at him as he situated his back against the pillows and the wall of the rather expansive cabin. "Be honest, love. You just lost your father. Lizzie…"

"I heard. Didn't really help much…"

Jack chuckled as he pulled me to him, my head on his chest. "The whelp tries, I give him that. That's why he has Elizabeth, to keep him in line. When I met him, he was an idiot. Still is, I suppose…"

I felt hot tears fall from my eyes and across my cheeks to land on his shirt. My body shook as I sobbed, my breath ragged as I reached for his hand. I found it, and I felt him tighten his larger fingers around my trembling ones as my sadness left me, moment by painfully slow moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack Sparrow stroked the smaller hand enclosed in his as it's owner slept peacefully. She'd been through enough for one day, and she was tired. The dark arcs under her normally sky colored irises told everyone who took one glance at her that she'd not slept a lot, and the tear stains added to the illusion of her broken appearance.

He slipped into quiet thoughts as he shifted her body onto the unmade mattress, slipping in beside her, disarming himself quickly and lazily. He dropped the weapons onto the floor beside the bed, wincing every time the metals of the items clinked together louder than he would've cared for them to.

As soon as he was free of the extra belts, he rotated to his left side, Andie's angelic face within his line of sight. Her eyes were half open as she gazed at him gently, her dark curls waving around her face in a disoriented manner. Jack felt his heart gain speed slightly as she reached for him. Not going back on his 'Ladies first most of the time' policy, he rotated onto his back, her head falling onto his chest as she curled against him.

His breath quickened once more as he felt her kiss his chest ever so lightly, her lips like a gentle wind, the breath leaving her nose adding to the effect. "Darling, go back to sleep."

"I can't."

"Why would that be?" No doubt she was exausted, so why was she awake?

"Do you think…? What if I would've listened to Will and stayed in place? Or if I'd remained on the Dutchman?"

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed deeply as he secured his grip on her petite form. "I don't know. But it happened, and you have to accept it. Bootstrap was a man who'd even been drug to the bottom of the oceans by the straps of his boots; he'd been through Hell and back, Andie. Accept that he's gone. I'm not going to accept you falling apart every second. You're a bloody pirate, accept it, grieve it for a moment, and then move on."

She took him by surprise as she nodded, kissing his chest once more before stilling for the evening in his arms. "I know. Thank you, Jack Sparrow."

Nothing more had to be said, for she drifted off once more, his dark eyes never leaving her emotionally torn body. He'd been harsh, and she'd accepted it unlike a normal woman would do. As he too fell asleep, he thanked God silently that she wasn't normal.


	24. Chapter 24 Will's Emotions

AN: I was talking via email with Kayley Taylor and I've decided that I'll post one more chapter today. It's going to be Willabeth, for she pointed out that Will is sensitive and predictable (Jack's 'honest man' speech in POTC1), not to mention downright good-looking:). Read and review, please:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will entered the cabin that he shared with his wife. It wasn't as big as Jack's, but it was roomy enough to house the two of them. A table and bed were the main decorations, along with a couple of old leather trunks that held clothing. A small privy was in the corner, which was large enough to hold two bins.

He went to the bed and sat at the foot, resting his head in his hands, sighing deeply. His father was dead, murdered in fact, and he'd tried to be strong. For Andie's sanity, he'd tried to show no emotion, although he knew that everyone who'd known him was affected in a way.

Andie had rushed out of the galley, trying to avoid breaking down, but he could tell where she was going; the cabin she shared with Jack, to cry. Will knew that he hadn't gotten to know his father all that well, and Andie had been pretty close with him. Probably why she ran off, he thought as he ran his left hand through his hair. As he untangled it from the curls, he took a moment to look at the gold band that sat on his ring finger.

Only a few months ago had he proposed once more to Elizabeth. They'd had a small wedding on the decks of the Pearl, since no one on land was wanted to attend. Jack had married them, teasing him the whole time by saying that she'd kissed their pastor. Once look from the newlyweds had shut him up.

Will smiled weakly at the memory. Elizabeth seemed to perfect for him, with her flawless, windblown hair and her honey eyes. She was sweet and patient, yet she was quite a Hellcat when she wanted to be.

At that moment, the woman that seemed to always occupy his thoughts entered, the door closing quietly behind her. Her face also seemed to be upset, and her husband quickly remembered the chain of events; Norrington had claimed the position as the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. The two had long been old friends ever since their engagement of a couple of days had been broken a few years back.

No doubt it was upsetting her slightly. She sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as Will wound his arm around her slim waist, holding her close. "Everyone on deck is retiring for the night early. The decks are clean, and all the bodies are gone." Will nodded as he listened to his wife, leaning his head onto hers. "James is getting prepared to go to the Locker."

Elizabeth pulled away, scooting back so they could lounge against the wall. She patted the empty spot on the bed next to her, motioning Will to come beside her. He obeyed, pulling her close once more.

He didn't know what to say. His father's death had led to Elizabeth's friend leaving for ten years. He looked at her, concern written on her face. "Will, are you…"

"My father died, Elizabeth."

She looked at him, her eyes glazed from the effect the day had upon her. "I know."

His voice rose as his emotions grew, unconsciously tightening his grip on his wife. "That's not something that you're okay with. When your father died, you weren't exactly alright…"

"I KNOW!" She yelled at him, pulling out of his grasp to look in his dark eyes as she began to cry slightly. "What else am I supposed to say?"

"Elizabeth…" He breathed her name as he reached out to brush her tears away with his thumb. "Come here." She obeyed, curling up against his tanned body. "I can only imagine what you went through, you were actually close to your father… You lost Norrington today in a way, even though you two weren't that close…" He paused to stroke her hair as he felt her tears through his shirt. "We've both had it hard, eh?"

She nodded, resting the side of her face against his clothed chest. "Yes, we have. Andie is alright?"

"Aye, she will be. She tried to avoid being upset, but it didn't work. She ran off to her and Jack's cabin before I could talk to her much."

"Jack's with her, correct?"

"Yes, but who knows what he'll do. He nearly froze when she collapsed in his arms when he… When it happened."

Elizabeth was silent, gripping her husband's waist as she relaxed against him. "He's not that bright, but I think he knows what to do. I think he's falling for her. Never thought that would ever…"

She didn't get a chance to respond. "Elizabeth…" She looked up at him and she was silent once he descended his lips upon hers, kissing he sweetly as she melted against him. "I love you," he whispered, caressing her forehead with his fingers as she lay back down in her pervious position.

"I love you too, Will." She buried her head into his chest, inhaling his sweet scent of the ocean and male musk.

As she drifted off, Will stared kindly at the woman in his arms. Gently, he tangled one hand in her loose hair as the other rested in the small of her back. She'd been right; they'd both been through a lot, neither of them feeling much other than pain and love. As he closed his dark eyes, a single tear traveled down his tanned face to land on his shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Okay, so I'm just going to say this: if there's ever a delay in getting a chapter up, it's either School crap or personal-emotional crap. It's horrible. Anyways… Glad to see that y'all enjoyed the Willabeth thing:). Enjoy! Review! Savvy:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack's gravely, sleep-laden voice woke me from my calm slumber. I'd not stirred since he'd told me that he wouldn't have me crying all the time, and that was fine by me. The sooner I could move on with my life, the better.

"C'mon darling, time to rise. 'Sides, the whelp is outside wantin' to speak to you."

I opened my eyes to see Jack leaning over me, smirking as I stretched beneath his calm gaze. "Aye, I'm coming."

As I tried to sit up so I could go see Will, I was halted by a typical Jack Sparrow tactic. I couldn't complain, however, seeing as his action was a gentle kiss, one that reminded me that I wasn't alone. I threaded my arms around his shoulders as he lay back down on me, his hands entangled in my hair. "Mmm, Jack, I have to get up."

He shook his head, the beads in his hair clacking together quietly as he did so. "Changed my mind. The whelp can wait."

I gave him a look that quickly made him change his mind. As we got off the bed, I couldn't help but snort in amusement as I heard him mutter something about "being a good man" and "the whelp ruining everything".

"I heard that, deary!" I heard him call as he left.

Once my weapons were attached, I entered the deck. Spotting Will at the bow on the far side of the ship, I walked quickly, not wanting Gibbs or Cotton to give me their sympathetic looks. I was fine, and I knew how those two would react.

"Will?"

He turned and looked at me, smiling gently as I stood beside him. One look at his face told me everything; His eyes were slightly red and his tanned face had light, barely recognizable tear streaks across them. "Are you alright?" I spoke quietly, not used to seeing a man who'd cried.

He chuckled slightly. "I made an impression, aye?" I watched as he took in a deep breath then sighed deeply, his eyes dull from the recent events. "Yourself?"

I looked away at the blue-green ocean, afraid that if I looked at him while speaking, I'd upset myself once more. "I'll be fine."

Will's hand on my shoulder caused me to look back at him. Soundlessly, he pulled me into a comforting hug, his arms holding me close and making me feel secure. I closed my eyes as I lay my head on his shoulder, his head doing the same. "Jack wasn't much help, eh?" He whispered into my ear quietly.

I smiled faintly and responded. "I'll give him credit for trying."

We pulled apart and Will watched me for a moment before finally replying. "You've got him flustered, is why, Andie. I can tell." With one last smile, he turned to find his wife, leaving me there dumbfounded.

I had the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow flustered? How, why? I didn't expect to hear that, but I supposed I should've seen it. He'd been stiff at first when it came to me crying like some little girl into his chest, but then he'd seemed to relax a bit. I thought about how I, too, was 'flustered' in a way. I didn't know what I was feeling towards him anymore, but now that I had that little tidbit of information, I felt it dawn on me as Jack wrapped his arm around my waist; I loved him.

I turned to see him grinning like a madman. Pardon me, he was one most of the time! "What're you so upbeat about?"

He chuckled as he began to lead me towards the longboats, trying to be subtle about it but failing. "Just so happens, darling, that we're passing a pretty little island. I figured that the men could gather fruits on the other side while we spend a couple 'o moments on the side away from them on the Pearl. On the beach, that is. What say you?" 

I turned in his hold and wrapped my arms around his neck, causing him to laugh as he returned the embrace. "I thought you might like that…" I shut him up with a kiss that was rough and gentle at the same time, not caring who saw. When I pulled back, he tucked a couple of flyaway strands behind my ear. "C'mon, lovely."

With that, he helped me into the longboat while the crew boarded a separate one. He'd said that the crew was going to gather fruit on this side, so we'd have to row to where we wouldn't have any distractions other than each other. As Jack rowed, I noticed that he was smiling, honestly, truly, genuinely smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't think that he'd ever enjoy watching a woman's reaction to a beach like he did Andie's. She'd sighed at the beauty as they'd exited the longboat. Sure, she'd seen a few beaches passing by, but they weren't the same as standing on one.

Jack chuckled as she curiously waded up to the shoreline, kicking off her boots as she did so. He stayed behind for a moment, saying that he, too, was going to take off his boots, which he did, but he also had the pleasure of watching the dark-haired beauty curiously stick her feet in the water's she'd sailed on for so many years.

As he approached her once more, he knew that doing a sappy thing like this was all worth it. Jack was well aware that he was more than likely loving her more so than her reaction, but he didn't mind. After all, all he'd had to do to come up with the idea was think like the whelp!


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Alright, so this chapter could've been separated into tow separate chpters, but seeing as I'm too lazy to separate them, it's only one. I think I did rather well on it;. My computer is gay, so updates might not be as frequent. I post whenever I can. Reminder to those who read and don't review; when I posted my last chapter, my story got over 200+ visits. No, not everyone reads and that's fine by me, but I would appreciate if you'd review at least this chapter if you're new! It took me two days to type this, and I'd appreciate it. Kayley Taylor, thanks. I appreciate the 'sympathy'. Enjoy! Review! Savvy:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Like what you see, darling?" I turned to see Jack grinning at me, his hand reaching out to brush back my hair.

"Very much so." I returned the grin, feeling as if everything were perfect.

True, I'd grown up on a ship that was under the command of one of the most devilish, vile pirates known to man, so I hardly could discuss perfect. But to me, at that moment, it was. I'd always wanted to watch the waves play at my ankles, and there I was, doing so that very moment.

Except that I had a devilishly handsome, charming rouge pirate next to me who had taken a surprising liking to me, it seemed. I love him, the little voice in the back of my mind sing-sang. Love was another one of those emotions that was hard to describe since Bootstrap had been the only one to ever display such actions. And that was a fatherly love, not a love that most women longed for. And I found myself doing just that; longing for a certain pirate.

"You alright, love?" I nodded, locking eyes with him.

"Jack there's something I need to…"

He turned away, as if knowing what I would tell him. He looked over his shoulder, smirking. "C'mon. I think you need to practice running on land. It's quite different than walking…" With that, he took off, me chasing him close behind.

I caught up with him a couple of times, my balance giving way beneath me when I'd think that I had him. The third, and final might I add, time I fell, I collided into him, knocking him down from the force of my falling. With a thud, I landed on top of his back, hearing him chuckle as he somehow rolled onto his back without me rolling off.

"Well, now, darling, if this is what you wanted, all you had to do was ask." He continued to laugh as I smirked at him, joining his laughter.

I struggled to catch my breath as my heart jumped into my throat. "I love you." I whispered soft enough that I could barely hear myself.

Immediately, he was quiet and he gave me a confused look, like a lost puppy. "No, you don't." He got up, pushing me off of him and stalking down the shoreline once more.

"Jack!" I chased after him, trying not to stumble. I slowed once I was in stride with him. "What do you mean no I don't?"

He turned and looked at me, something along the lines of confusion shining in his dark eyes. "I mean no you don't lo… what you said you did. You don't, darling." He reached out to caress a curl that fell alongside my face. "You just lost your father. Of course you think you…"

"We both know it's going to happen sooner or bloody later! You know that, Bootstrap…"

"Is dead," he concluded, releasing my hair as he spoke. "For all we know, he could've been pulling our legs, love."

"Then why did your heartbeat work, eh? Coincidence? I don't think so, Jack."

"Andrea!" He raised his voice, not able to hide the faint crack in his normally smooth voice. "Be reasonable. He was a pirate. Pirates lie."

"And I'm lying?"

That made him stop and think. Never once had I lied to him. I'd lied several times on the Dutchman, but on the Pearl, none. His voice was calm as his gaze softened on me. "No. But that's not the bloody point."

I rolled my eyes and bit my lip in frustration before responding. "Then what, pray tell, is the 'bloody point', Jack?"

He looked at me with his dark eyes and I couldn't help but feel idiotic for allowing my feelings to slip out of my mouth. Most of the time I was level-headed. Jack seemed to have turned over a new leaf in me, for I was feeling slightly hurt. I didn't know what hurt more; losing my father or the current situation. Either way, I was torn and Jack obviously refused to see that.

"You're not in 'love', darling. Admiration I could understand, for as you've pointed out on numerous occasions that only seems to make my 'ego' grow bigger. But love? No, you're not."

I glared at him coldly. "Jack Sparrow you tell me to let my father's death go, and I'm trying a day later. May I remind you that women who hadn't grown up with a bunch of idiotic pirates would mourn of days, maybe even months. I'm trying to let go and all you have to say is that my feelings are incorrect. Let me assure you that I will not be sharing a cabin with you tonight. I don't care if you're the bloody captain or not."

With that, I turned on my heel and waited in the longboat for him to return, for he took his sweet time doing so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride back had been long and quiet, neither of us wanting to communicate in any way, shape, or form at any given time.

As soon as we were back at the Pearl, I went to the cabin that had been Tia Dalma's and locked myself in. It was a tiny thing compared to Jack's, but it was space away from him. Space that he seemed to want between us. Damn him, he knew what he was doing, he had to.

I flopped onto the tiny bed face-first, growling to myself as my face hit the soft pillow. I couldn't believe that three words could cause so much trouble for one man. Jack wasn't as dumb as he acted, and he knew that I was honest about my feelings.

He was being a pain in the arse and he seemed to thoroughly enjoy watching me be tortured. _It's not true_, a little voice in the back of my tired brain rattled. _He wouldn't have reacted in such a way had he not felt the same… No, I can't think like that_. I quickly pushed the thoughts aside, allowing myself to cry instead. If I couldn't have a man accept the truth or my father, the least I could do was have some pain to feel. That was _not_ lacking in my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will sat up instantly at hearing a soft noise coming from the neighboring cabin. He and his wife hadn't gone onto the island, deciding that a nice nap together would suit them much better than searching for fruits. Presently, Elizabeth was asleep, her head resting on his shoulder as he held her close. He'd awoken several moments ago, but spending time doing nothing but watching his wife's face as she slept was something he rarely got to do for large periods of time.

The noise sounded again, sounding like air being sucked into someone's lungs rapidly. Questions filled the young Turner's mind since the cabin hadn't been occupied by anyone since Tia Dalma, and that had been a couple of days. They hadn't made port, so no one new aboard the ship could be occupying it. Will's mind quickly remembered what had awakened him; the slamming of the Captain's doors. Something must have happened on the island, for a lack in fruit wouldn't have upset Jack that easily. Daft as he was, he had a little sense for those types of things.

The pieces clicked in his mind as he realized that it had to be Andie, for she was the only one who'd accompanied the Captain onto the island.

Gently moving the dozing Elizabeth onto her own pillow, he exited the cabin to gently try to handle of the other cabin, finding it locked. Quietly, he knocked a couple of times, hearing the crying cease. "Andie, it's Will. May I come in?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At hearing Will's gentle voice, I got up, wiping my eyes on the pillow before unlatching the door and allowing my brother to enter. Quickly locking it behind me, I went to sit on the bed, the man following my lead. Neither of us said anything, both of us studying the other's face.

His dark brown eyes showed his emotions, tired and slightly hurt. The tanned skin of his well-formed face was paled, showing that he'd been asleep not too long ago. "Did I wake you?"

He shook his head, smiling faintly at me. "No. Jack slamming his door about something or other did. Do you know what that was about?"

I turned my head away, staring blankly and guiltily into the wooden floor. "Yes," I whispered, suddenly scared to speak. "I'm the reason." I looked back at Will, his face showing confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't…"

I burst out, my anger flooding out in a flurry of words. "I'm the reason. I let it slip that I… you can probably guess… He told me what I did and did not feel. The nerve of him, honestly what man, Captain or not, tells a woman what she feels? The bloody…"

Will brought a hand to my mouth, silencing me. Only when I nodded that I was calm once more did he remove it. He spoke, trying to get all of the facts straight. "You told him that you loved him, aye?" I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "He's Jack Sparrow, Andie. He'll react how he'll react. He's not every other man that you might imagine."

I nodded. "The way he reacted, it was almost as if he was trying to deny any feelings…"

The man before me chuckled, causing me to smile slightly. "Aye, that's Jack for you. He'll deny anything and everything unless he thinks it's fit for it to be said or done. Probably why he's Captain…"

A soft shuffling sound came outside the door and I felt the color drain from my face as I stared at a dark and moving shadow outside the door. Jack was there. How much had he heard, did he care? Of course he'd care. And I'd probably end up not hearing the end of the rant including lectures on not to trust whelps whose wives had murdered him. I sighed as I tried not to notice it, knowing Will had too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he'd slammed and latched the doors of his quarters shut, he'd told himself that he wouldn't go to her, for she'd been only toying with him. She was quite a minx, and it wouldn't be below her to tease him. But then that little voice in the back of his head that he often ignored for it was usually right had spoken. 'Aye, but she wouldn't have teased about love, would she?' It had said in a sing-song way, causing Jack to allow the truth to dawn on him. No, she would tease about how is ego was attractive, how his dreadlocks and gold teeth were just irresistible, but she wouldn't tease about something that meant more than a few words.

_Bloody wench_, he had thought as he'd collected his anger to exit calmly from his cabin. _Causes enough problems as it were, with Jones and her hating me off and on. Now she has me feeling guilty. Bloody, life-changing, troublesome, beautiful women. They can't do anything worth remembering half the bloody time…_

Presently, he was standing out side the room that he knew she'd claimed as her own. Where else would she go? The hammocks weren't exactly the best place to sleep, and she'd fuss if she'd have to sleep in one, so that left the empty cabin. And she was talking to Will. Jack furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out why she'd turn to the whelp. Then again, he_ was_ her half-brother, the only blood relative she had left. _Besides_, he reasoned with himself, _even if she didn't know that they were related she'd probably still turn to him. He's quite the suck-up when he wants to be…_

Deftly, he leaned in close to the door, using his hands to hold his hair back so the trinkets adorning it wouldn't make noise against themselves or the wooden door.

They were talking about him. At least they have my reasoning down, he grinned. He shifted his footing, trying to hear more but failed since they'd become silent. They must've heard me, he cringed as he heard the two sigh deeply and a pair of footsteps coming to the door. He heard the golden latch unlock the door and there stood Andie, her blue eyes ablaze with hurt and anger. Will causally slipped past. "What do you want, Jack?"

He grinned, hoping his way with words could get him out of the situation. "The cabin was a little quiet and lonely without you there, darling. Thought you could give me a little entertainment…"

He was silenced by her hand greeting the skin of his cheek in a rough slap. "I suppose I deserved that…" He muttered as he snapped his head back around, holding his cheek for a brief moment.

"Damn right you did, Captain Sparrow."

He rushed into the cabin, startling her slightly by taking her wrists so she couldn't slap him again. "Tell me, Andie, are you angry because I told you how you felt or angry because I refused to accept what you said? Or perhaps you're upset that your father is gone, eh? And that what he told ye aren't coming true?" Jack smirked to himself as he watched her anger quickly disappear. "I seem to have struck a nerve."

She spoke, her voice quiet and surprisingly calm as she drew in deep breaths. "Jack, I don't know." He watched calmly as a few tears began to crawl down her cheeks. "I don't know.

Without any complaints, he allowed her to lean into his chest, her tears melting through his shirt while her released hands gripped his overcoat. "I see." He whispered as he rested his chin atop her head. "Let's put this behind us, what say you?"

She pulled back, meeting his gaze with a look that burned his spirit. "Yes. But I'm staying in here, eh? I… I can't share a cabin with someone who can't admit his own emotions, or understand the tiniest bit. You didn't even try, Jack. You walked away. No, you don't love me and that's fine and dandy. I could care less. Just wasn't expecting you to react the way you did. Guess I should've. You're a pirate, a good man at times, and the Captain of the Black Pearl. I'm not a wench you can bed every night. Good night."

Jack watched, feeling her words seep into his brain. Everything she'd said was true.

As she turned to walk to the bed, expecting him to leave, he reached out and took her wrist. Andie glared at him as she tried to break free but failed. Not thinking twice, he pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely, feeling her melt in his grasp. "No, darling," he whispered against her lips as he claimed them once more. "You're not. That must be why I find myself," He kissed the base of her neck, "wishing," a kiss was planted closer to her ear, "you would," a kiss on the curve of her ear, "sleep in my quarters," a kiss on her jaw, "that way," he moved to her lips, knowing she was watching him intently, "you would be mine." He claimed her lips again, feeling her respond more than she had the first time around. "I love you, darling."

With that, he pulled away, not releasing her wrist. "Now, what say you to forgiving this scallywag before you and allowing said scallywag to make the whole incident up to you by a rather scandalously fun evening in the scallywag's quarters which are much larger and much, much more comfortable than this ratty 'ole cabin. Savvy?"

He grinned as she did the same, the fire returning to her eyes. "Savvy," she whispered, allowing him to lead her to the Captain's Quarters, his promise fulfilled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm not going to apologize, darling."

I smirked as I snuggled closer to his warm body, my head upon his bare chest as he tried to catch his breath from our previous activities. "You don't have to," I murmured as I kissed the scared flesh that was serving as a pillow. "I believe you made it up to me in a much, much better way than you apologizing could ever be."

I grinned as he chuckled, his grip on my waist tightening. I was speaking the truth. After he'd led me to his cabin, he'd began to teach me how he'd apologize. And I rather enjoyed it, feeling like an honest and true pirate now that I knew why he enjoyed having a wench on board.

"Now go to sleep, Andie. I believe I have thoroughly worn you out, seeing as you're hardly stirring." I continued to grin as I kissed his chest once more before relaxing upon it, allowing my left hand to trace a couple of scars as I slowly lost conscience. "And remember love, I love ye."

After he spoke, I nodded, letting him know I understood as I drifted off. He'd come around, but he didn't know that it would take time for the matter of Bootstrap passing to get over. That, would take time and patience, two things Jack Sparrow seemed to have trouble understanding. Before long, I was asleep in his gentle hold.


	27. Chapter 27

AN: I'm suffering writers block. This is why I believe that this story is almost at a close, for I've run out of ideas. But don't fret, my lovely readers, for another story is surely going to be written:). How many of you have heard of the game, Myst? If you want me to write another story, that info is crucial! Please let me know. If you haven't, check Wikipedia. They have info on it:). Tell me and I hope you excuse this lame chapter. Oh, and if you can tell me what song Jack is quoting near the end when he says that Andie's eyes are putting the stars to shame, then you get ten points. For what, I don't know… Ha, anyways… Enjoy! Review! Savvy:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke with the scent of rum, the sea, and the general male musk in my lungs as I buried my head in Jack's chest. I sighed deeply and smirked as his hands tightened around my waist. I'd given in the night before and given him what he'd wanted. He'd been gentle, though. I'd found it hard to believe that he was a pirate as he'd kissed me and held me.

"Are you awake, darling?"

I nodded, the consequences of our actions suddenly making me worry. "Aye, I am. Jack, what happened la…"

I didn't get a chance to continue, for the pirate halfway beneath me interrupted. "I know, Andie. But we did what we did, eh?"

I nodded. "I could become with chi…"

I rolled my eyes as he chuckled, the sound vibrating from somewhere deep in his chest. "I'm not going to bed ye every night, love. If someone ever begins to doubt that you're not a full-blooded woman beneath your pirate act, they won't doubt for long. And if they do, let me know so I can set them straight."

I growled as I propped up on my elbows on the mattress so I could fully see him smirking like the devil himself. "Well, aren't you just clever?"

"Aye, I am." Bloody hell, I'd just fired up his ego. Bravo, me. "And devilishly handsome and…"

"Devilish is for sure." Now it was my turn to laugh, for he mock-pouted as his eyes showed his amusement.

"Now, now, Andrea, that's not very nice…"

I shut him up by kissing him slowly, tantalizing him as he eagerly responded. I pulled away for a moment, smiling sweetly at him. "That is very, very nice. I think I like this."

"Tortuga is a mere hour away, Jack." We both looked up to see Barbossa, who'd somehow quietly sneaked in. He was grinning and I knew that the two would be fighting within the next couple of seconds.

Jack groaned and rolled onto his back, glaring at the elder pirate from afar. I laughed and remained on my elbows. After all, I was covered well enough and even if I wasn't, it wasn't anything that Barbossa hadn't seen before I was sure. "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow. Because I am the Captain, savvy?"

"I don't hear your lass ever calling you Captain."

"Aye, but she's different." Jack sat to glare playfully at Barbossa, who raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Different, eh?"

"Aye, different. She's… She's not you for starters. There's no monkey chattering away and pulling my hair and assisting in mutinies…"

I cut him off before they could get at it, for I wanted to get dressed; in peace. "Enough, you two. Honestly, like a couple 'o children. Thank ye Hector, now if you don't mind…"

I smirked at him and made a face that told him that he'd better leave. The elder complied, and he left, closing the door behind himself. I turned to Jack and shook my head at him, smirking as I chuckled softly. "One can't help but think that you actually enjoy bantering with him, Jack Sparrow." He returned my smirk and pulled me back on top of him, his eyes gazing at me softly.

"'O course I do, love, but what would be the fun in admitting it to him, eh?" He began to kiss me softly, his lips gentle as his hands gripped me tightly.

"Jack, we need to get up," I whispered against his lips as he moaned in reply. "We can't spend all day locked up in here."

I sat, yanking myself from his hold. As I began to dress, he groaned. "I suppose you'll want to come into Tortuga with me, eh?"

Turning to face him, ready to go out onto the deck, I couldn't help but grin. "Why of course, Captain Sparrow. Would you really expect anything less?"

He swaggered over to me, ensnaring me in his grasp. "No, my darling, I really wouldn't."

With that, he kissed me gently before turning to give orders before we docked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack stood at the front of the Pearl as she docked, the smells of Tortuga wafting over him. He grimaced slightly, knowing that once he'd been in the pirate town for a while, he'd become oblivious to it.

Andie was standing next to him, watching the bustling town. She'd obviously never seen such a thing, and if she had it'd been quite some time. Her blue eyes widened as he led her down the gangplank, her face showing her excitement.

Jack'd decided that she'd need a brush and a mirror, something that had been quite apparent since he'd delicately combed out her curls for her. He'd also added soaps, oils, perfumes, clothes, and anything else that she wanted to his mental list.

He had told her that he loved her, and he didn't exactly know what to do from then on out. So, he'd figured to dote upon her with lavish gifts, figuring that was what William would do.

Bloody Hell, he thought as he led the young woman to a vendor that specialized in hair necessities, including brushes. I'm thinking like the whelp; this love business can't be good…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I grinned as we made our way back through the town, loaded with boxes containing a rainbow of colors and items. If I'd so much as shown a little speck of interest in an object, Jack would begin haggling a price with the vendor. I couldn't help but feel special.

It was near nightfall when Jack insisted that I hand my belongings to Gibbs, who met us at the dock. "C'mon, love. There's a pretty little beach next to the dock; figured you'd like to sit there for a while."

I grinned from ear to ear as he took me by the waist, kissing me before leading me to said beach. It was gorgeous, even at night with the moon and stars glittering in the water like a painting. We sat down; I nestled in the crook of Jack's arm, feeling utterly content as we talked about random things.

It felt right to be there with him. It was a side of the pirate that I doubted anyone else had ever seen, and the thought spooked me a bit. Even if it was true, I was momentarily happy and I figured that it was all that mattered for the time being.

"Ye know, lovely," I looked up at him, meeting his gaze as he spoke. "Your blue eyes are shining and putting the stars to shame."

I blushed, unknown to him in the faint moonlight. "I now know why women fall all over you; you flatter them, bed them, and then flatter them again."

He chuckled as he bent down to kiss me gently. "And I'm handsome, you forgot that."

I rolled my eyes as I accepted his kiss. "No, Jack, I actually didn't." Then he kissed me.


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Let's assume muslin was an early use for pads, ha. I was brain dead… And I'm sad to say that after this chapter, I'm posting the ending. This chapter is a filler, I suppose, but honestly; imagine Jack with a PMSing woman. I find that just a tad hilarious:). Enjoy! Review! Savvy:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jack rolled over the day after they'd departed Tortuga only to find that Andie was no longer in the bed. They'd stayed in the pirate port for three days, long enough to restock the galley and to repair minor things on the Pearl's deck. His biggest accomplishment was doting upon the woman who he heard moving about in the bathroom.

Jack had bought her a lavish comb and mirror set, the pearly white surface of both items adorned with sapphires that were scattered. She'd tried to deny the gift, but Jack had firmly held his ground, refusing to give up. He'd just told her that if he didn't get his way, he'd boast how his oh-so great ego was wounded and such. She'd pouted, not liking to lose a battle, and reluctantly agreed to let him buy it for her.

He'd also purchased a couple of new pairs of breeches and a few colorful shirts for her. Some muslin was also retrieved during his shopping spree for when she'd need it. As he remembered buying it, he noticed that it'd moved from its position against the desk. It now lay on the desk, obviously cut.

Jack rolled onto his back, sighing as he realized what that tiny sign meant; she was going to be 'ill' for a few days, and oh the joy he was predicting. _Bloody hell_, he thought, _she's a hellcat to begin with. I can only imagine what she'll do while she's bleedin'…_

About that moment, Andie emerged from the bathroom, trying to conceal the soiled breeches. "Morning," she grunted as she threw them beside the chest that held her clothes. "Bugger it."

"Problem, darling?" He grinned innocently at her, causing her to growl.

"You know there is! You're enjoying this, aren't you? Sitting there, all high and mighty in your bed while my insides feel like they're being stomped all over!"

Jack grinned as she sat back next to him, pushing away the gentle hold he was offering to have on her. "My sincerest apologies, love. Anything I can do?"

He sighed as her mood changed, her eyes gazing at him softly. "No…" She leaned in, meeting his lips with hers. "I'm sorry, ye know," she whispered as he kissed her once again. "I can't help it…"

"Aye," he tangled his hand in her hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Which is why you should stay inside until the worse passes through your system. Don't ye dare protest, Andie? After all, ye owe me for all that stuff I bought you…"

She moaned her response as she closed her eyes. Jack smiled, knowing that she was trying not to bite back with a fierce response like she would've done. Agreeing with himself to let her drift off and be quiet, he wrapped his arms around her as she slept.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hated how the 'curse' made me behave. True enough, I was always fiery if I do say so myself, but I was just downright mean during the week that I was in pain. I was known to snap, I tended to be ruder than a sober pirate should be, and I couldn't help but be somewhat sappy and more romantic than I would've cared to be.

Elizabeth had graciously given me some herbs that were known to relieve the cramping and the headaches when I'd spoken to her about it. She'd immediately went to Jack, giving him some calming scented oils and creams to apply on my skin should I become too unbearable.

After a week of being snappy, horrible to Jack, and being a pain to everyone I came in contact with, I was free of my pain. When I'd told Jack, he'd quickly gotten us each a rum and held a 'cheers' to me being somewhat alright again. "Was I that bad?" I asked him as we lay in bed that night, his arms holding me close against his chest.

He chuckled. "Bad isn't the word I'd use, darling. Malicious, romantic, a hellcat of a woman, perhaps, but not necessarily 'bad'."

I laughed as I felt him kiss the top of my head gently. I pulled away so I could look him in the eye. "I love you," I stated as I caressed his face gently, his eyes echoing my words.

"Aye, and I you."

I grinned as I was granted a soft kiss before falling asleep in his arms, the blankets and his arms proving to be warm and comforting.


	29. Chapter 29

AN: This is it. I'm sorry, but I'm having thoughts about a NEW story, a Myst crossover to be precise. I'd like to thank all my reviewers for helping me out, especially Brit. You helped, believe me:). Expect a new story and keep an eye out for updates on my much-neglected page. I love you all! The ending leaves a possibility for a sequel, should my Andie/Jack juices ever get flowing again, but it also leaves it for you to imagine the rest. I hope it suits you despite it's length… :D. Enjoy! Review! Savvy:).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I awoke the next morning, everything seemed perfect; I was in Jack's arms, I was no longer under the 'curse', and I was in love. I was on one of the most beautiful ships of all time, and I was finally free of Jones. It'd dawned on me the night before, as I'd fallen asleep; for the first real, hazard-free time in my life, I could be free and do what I want. I didn't have to fear consequences and death.

I'd learned early on that death couldn't be feared, not when you when you're a pirate. You risk the chance of dying every time you unsheathe a sword and meet it with that of another's. There's no guarantee that the loot you're stealing isn't being guarded where you can't see, for you could be caught.

However, I was now with Jack. Death didn't seem able to touch me, seeing as it hadn't yet graced Jack with a permanent visit. He'd avoided it, and with time I prayed that I could have that talent; to dodge the reality of life every time it struck. Pain seemed to go away, for he'd made my pain of losing my father go away. He'd joked about he could help Will, but he didn't want to be teased by his playful crew.

Love was the last thing Jack Sparrow had taught me; I could love and be loved, without fearing that I would put them in danger. I could worry, but honestly, what good would that do anybody? After all, he was wanted by various people globally; the chances of him not being pursued were slim.

Jack's gentle arms pulled me closer as he awoke, his brown eyes staring at me lovingly as he caressed my face. "Morning lovely. Sleep well?"

I grinned, deciding to take the chance of inflating his ego. "Of course," I grinned. "After all, I was in the arms of Captain Jack Sparrow."


End file.
